Heroes of Hyrule
by HeroesLinkxIlia
Summary: The World of Darkness escaped the Godesses' imprisonment. Three Heroes must rise up. Three-hundred and twelve years after King Eldin and Queen Hylia defeated King Ganondorf. Link must rise up and defeat Zant. Partial AU/rewrite of Twilight Princess.


****

Heroes of Hyrule: The Fused Shadows

Jonah Carter

Preface:

"Those who are given the gift of power will, eventually and indefinitely, be consumed and controlled by power, and will always hunger for more."

The Fused Shadows

Princess Zelda Lanyru was standing in front of her throne with two guards protectively standing in front of her and there were twenty something guards farther down the throne room with shields and spears, ready to protect her from the invasion.

Black smoke filled the room and the Shadow Beasts the size of lions crawled in side at a very high speed. The guards charged towards the monsters. shouting their battle cries. The Shadow Beasts quickly overpowered Zelda's guards leaving them dead and crumpled on the floor. The only guards left were the ones standing right in front of the princess. A tall figure hidden in a strange metal armor emerged from the smoke. Zelda knew who it was at once. Zant, the king of the Realm of Shadows. He had finally invaded the world of light.

"Princess Zelda," King Zant said. His face was covered by the armor so she couldn't stare into his eyes. "I have come with my Shadow Beasts because of your ancestors who banished me to the Realm of Shadows, and I want _revenge!_ My God has assisted me with entering your world and I have come up with two choices that you'll have to decide for your people in Hyrule. You can resist me, but then I'll kill every Hylian, Gordon and Zora in Hyrule, or you can give me your place as the ruler of Hyrule. Which will it be, princess?" Zelda glared at King Zant with distain, but the wouldn't let any other people die because of her. Zelda dropped the sword she was holding and clanking sound echoed off the walls.

* * *

Link and Rusl Ordonian were both sitting on the cool grass in front of the Farona Spring in Faron Woods. Faron woods was next to their home village, Ordon and next to Faron Forest. After Link had finished herding the goats for his father he brought his horse, Epona, to the Farona Spring. There was another spring just outside Ordon Village, named Ordona Spring, but for some reason Epona liked the spring that was in the woods.

The Ordonians were lucky in Link's eyes. There were only four Sacred Springs in Hyrule and Ordona Spring and Faron Spring were two of them and they were very close to Ordon Village. The Sacred Springs were sacred because two-hundred years ago four Goddesses in the forms of four animals came down into the kingdom of Hyrule as goat, a koala, an eagle and a serpent and gave order to the world according to legend. They used up the lasts of their strengths to keep the world from falling apart and now their spirits lived inside of four springs. Two of them was Ordona Spring and Farona Spring. The other two were are known as Karika Spring in Kariko Village and the last is known as Lanyra Spring in Lanyru City. Now they are known as the Sacred Springs.

"Can you feel it, Link?" Rusl Ordonian asked. "Can you feel the sadness in the air, the proof that the day has ended when light turns to twilight. Some say that in twilight you can feel the spirits who have died, saving our country." Link Ordonian closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to feel the spirits of the dead. "Well, enough of sadness," his father said. "In three days I'll be heading to Lanyru to give the gift to the Royal Family, but I decided to opt out."

"Huh?" Link looked at his father confused. "Why not? Isn't the gift important?"

"It is, but I want someone else to go on the journey," Rusl said. "Link will you go for me?"

"Uh, sure," Link said. "But why?"

"It would be a great learning experience, my son," Rusl said. "You and your horse Epona riding together across Hyrule Field to give the gift to Lanyru. Your fifteen and going to be sixteen in a half a year, you're going to be a man soon, Link. Your a swordsman in training who is also skilled with a bow. The trip is a long two months, but I think your old enough to do it."

"Of course I'll do it, dad," Link said, gratified yet embarrassed at his fathers never ending kind words. "But what about Mayor Bordon, will he agree to this?"

"He already has, son," Rusl grinned. "In fact he suggested the idea that you should go."

"I guess its all set then," Link chuckled.

"Let's go back," Rusl said. "We don't want to be in Faron Woods after dark, that's when the Bulbins come out." Bulbins are pig-like humanoids. They reside in Faron Woods, Faron Forest and in Hyrule Field. The Bulbins have a strong hatred of Hylians because during the war two hundred twenty five years ago the Hylians defeated the Bulbins. The Bulbins were dangerous creatures who loved violence and were ruled by the very powerful and evil Bublin, King Bulbin. Anyone who entered the Woods of the Forest alone without any perfection would vanish forever. The good thing about Bulbins is that they're dead stupid and can be outsmarted easily.

"Wait, did you say? There are Bulbins in Hyrule Field?" Link asked. "I have to travel through the field to get to Lanyru."

"That's why you'll be taking my sword with you," Rusl said. "Its a trip to be a true swordsman, you can prove yourself and become a real swordsman, Link." Link nodded and the two of them stood up. Link walked over to Epona and he started assuring her back to Ordon Village along with Rusl.

* * *

The next morning Link was woken up by his younger brother Collin. Collin looked a lot like Link. Link was three years younger and had the same blonde hair and blue eyes and they were both thin. The difference was that Link was tall for his age and Collin was short. "Link, are you really going to Lanyru?" Link solemnly nodded. He knew this would happen. His friends and family would miss him if he went. "It's a two month trip."

"I know," Link said. "But if I don't I won't become a true swordsman like our father Rusl."

"I'm going to miss you, Link," Collin said, a saddened look passed over his face. Link got up from his bed and wrapped his younger brother in a hug.

"Tell you what," Link said. "When I'm in Lanyru I'll buy you your own shield like mine and Rusl's."

"But I don't like fighting," Collin said.

"I know," Link said. Collin didn't like violence of any kind, he hated swords and arrows and weapons of any kind. Rusl tried to convince Collin to be a swordsman like Link and himself, but Collin just wanted to be a doctor. "That's why I am going to buy you a shield, it isn't a weapon and it will defend you from anything."

"Okay, cool," Collin smiled and nodded his head. Even though he hated weapons he couldn't refuse a tool that could offer protection. "Make sure your good to mom for the next few days, she'll be worried sick about you." That was true, their mother Leha did have a tendency to worry.

"I will," Link said. "But, when I'm away and Rusl is gone one of his many missions take care of Leha for me, okay." Collin nodded.

"_Link!_" a voice called from outside. Link and Collin looked out the window. It was the man who owned Ordon Village's Farm, Dolden. Link herded the goats for Dolden as chores, every time Dolden gave him a red Rupee. "It's time for your chores!"

"I coming," Link called back. "See you later, Collin." Link walked passed his younger brother and Leha who was still sleeping. She seemed to always be sleeping because she was pregnant. Link left the house and found Dolden Ordonian waiting for him. Everyone in Ordon Village had the same surname, not because they were all related, but they were all born from the same town so their surnames is the name of the village. It is much easier to remember each other like that. Everyone else in the other villages go by the same name as well. The Shaman of Kakariko, named Renado, is named Shaman Renado Kakariken and he is also the mayor of Kakariko. In Kakariko everyone's last name is Kakariken. In Lanyru City everyone's last name is Lanyru, even Princess Zelda has the last name of everyone else in her city and she rules all of Hyrule.

"Link, where's Epona?" he asked. "You won't be able to herd the goats without her."

Link turned around and looked next to his house where Epona's pen is, but Epona wasn't in it. Had Link forgotten to close the gate. Link turned back to Dolden, worried. "You live down the hill right, where all the townspeople are? Did you see Epona down there?"

Dolden shook his head. "Is there any place that your horse might like to go."

"Epona likes to go to the two Sacred Springs," Link said. "Tell Rusl that I'm just leaving the boundaries of Ordon Village to look for Epona in Ordona Spring and if she's not there I'll go further out and search for her in Faron Woods in Farona Spring." Dolden nodded and Link started walking towards the boundaries of Ordon Village. The walk wasn't long, all he had to do was walked through the gates of Ordon Village and Ordona Spring was right to his right.

When Link stood in front of Ordona Spring he found Epona there, but with someone else. Ilia Ordonian, Link's best friend. "Oh, hello, Link," Ilia smiled, a smile that made Link's heart pound. "I was just washing Epona for you."

"Thanks," Link said. Ilia was Link's age, or she would be in two days. She was tall and thin and beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the sun. Ilia loved Epona. Link and Ilia both took care of his horse very well. Link secretly had feelings for Ilia, but he had no idea if she felt the same way so he just settled with them being best friends.

"Dad said you were leaving for two months," Ilia said, her soft green eyes turned worried and her face fell in sadness. Ilia was the daughter of the mayor of Ordon Village, Bordon. Despite Ilia's he felt a joy like no other that Ilia would miss him. "If your leaving with Epona make sure you don't push her too hard." Link's hopes of Ilia liking him back fell slightly, while Ilia would obviously miss him, she was worried more for Epona. _That was probably because she knew I can take care of myself and Epona can't_, Link thought.

"I promise nothing will happen to Epona," Link smiled. "Can I have Epona back for the morning, I need to do my chores."

"Of course," Ilia said. "But like I said, don't push her too hard."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Link assured her. He walked towards his horse and hopped on the saddle on the horse's back. "I'll see you around town, then," Link said. He slapped the harness down and Epona started trotting forward.

Link entered into the gates of Ordon Village and he found Dolden standing there. "You found Epona," Dolden smiled. "Where was she?"

"With Ilia," Link answered. "She was washing Epona in Ordona Spring." Link lightly kicked the side of the horse and Epona started trotting forward, Dolden walking besides them. Link steered Epona to Dolden's farm where twenty goats were eating the grass. Link's job was to herd the goats into the pens. Link slapped down the again and Epona started jogging towards the goats. Ten minutes later he herded all of the goats to into their pens.

"Nice job, Link," Dolden said. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Link and Epona worked every other day because Epona needed some rest once in awhile, the days he wasn't herding was the days he was training with Rusl with swords.

"Alright, see you around," Link waved goodbye and he steered Epona back to his house.

* * *

Wearing the green tunic that was as strong as armor, Link ripped his sword from the scabbard and lunged at his opponent. The enemy dodged Link's attack and made a horizontal slash. Link placed his metal shield in front of him and stopped the attack, but the force of the slash made him stumble back. The opponent took advantage of him stumbling. He dived forward and swung the sword into the back of Link's feet, causing him to fall backwards. Link's head hit the rocky surface underneath him and in these stars he saw the enemy holding the sword to his throat.

"You'll have to do better than that, Link," Rusl said. Rusl lowered the sword from his throat and pulled his son to his feet. "If you're shield takes a head on attack lean into it so you won't lose your balance so you can get close enough to defeat the opponent. Let's try one more time." Link and Rusl stood in their warrior positions and then they both charged. Link thrust his sword forward, but Rusl dodged it and made for the same horizontal slash. Link thrust the shield forward and place most of his weight on it. When Rusl's sword collided with the shield it bounced back. Link took advantage of this and tackled Rusl. When Link did this he shoved Rusl's sword with his shield out of his hand. Link was now sitting on Rusl's stomach on the ground. He pinned his father's shield hand to the ground and rose his sword into the air, before plunging it into the ground right next to his father's right ear.

Link, who won, grabbed his sword from the ground and helped Rusl up. "How was that?" he asked.

"Great reaction, Link," Rusl smiled, his eyes wide in amazement. "But if you tackle an opponent make sure there isn't a hidden weapon, like a dagger or you'll be finished."

"Got it," Link said.

"Let's take a break for a few minutes," Rusl said.

"Are you a little flustered after I defeated you?" Link grinned.

Rusl rolled his eyes. "That and I need to get some medicine for Leha, she's been throwing up again. Being pregnant has been rough on her. If she stays sick I think we'll have to call in Shaman Renado." Rusl went down the hill into the main part of Ordon Village. Link looked over to Collin, he was petting a resting Epona. Collin, like Ilia, cared very much for Link's horse.

Collin turned to Link. "Why do you sword fight, Link?" he asked. "It's really dangerous."

"I sword fight because people need to protect our village from Bulbins," Link said.

"Can't you leave that responsibility to someone else?" Collin asked. "I-I don't want you to get hurt."

Link walked over and kneeled in front of Collin. "Sword fighting is in my blood, Collin. It's what I was born to do, it is my destiny, it's all I'm good at. I won't get hurt Collin I promise."

Collin was about to argue, but he was interrupted. "_Link!_" a young voice hollered. Link and Collin turned around and it was Link's fan club jogging towards him. The three children who idolized him. Talo, Beth and Malo. Talo and Malo were brothers. Talo was Collin's age and Malo was seven. Beth was a year older than Talo and Collin. "Link did you hear? Beth's parents are selling a slingshot!" Talo grinned in excitement.

"Really?" Link asked. He was friends with the three children, but they could be impulsive and immature. Link wasn't very interested with a slingshot, he was more interested in arrows.

"Yeah, I've been trying to convince Beth to lend me some rupees to buy it, but she won't give me any," Talo complained.

"Of course I'm not!" Beth said. "It's _my_ money!"

"It's only thirty rupees," Talo complained.

"If it is _only_ thirty rupees why don't you buy it?" Beth squabbled back." Link and Collin exchanged amused glances, the two friends seemed to fight a lot. Malo looked between his brother and his friend and sighed.

"Was the slingshot all you came here to tell me?" Link asked, disrupting their argument that would've become physical.

"No," Talo said, turning away from Beth. "I was wondering if I could borrow your sword so I can train to be a swordsman too.

Link hesitated, he definitely wouldn't give Talo a real sword. Rusl started training Link to be a swordsman when he turned twelve, the age Talo was now, but he hadn't given Link a true sword to train with until he had turned fourteen, last year.

"How about I give you my old wooden sword Rusl gave me when I was your age and I ask him to train you while I'm gone?" Link compromised.

"_Yes!_ Sweet! I'm going to be a swordsman!" Beth and Malo rolled there eyes and Collin smirked at Talo's enthusiasm. "Where is it?" he demanded.

"In Epona's pen," Link pointed to the chest next to the horse. Talo walked over and opened the chest and pulled out Link's old wooden sword.

"_Yes!_ Time to practice," Talo said. Talo started swinging the wooden sword around, crudely imitating Link's sword slashes. Then when just swinging wasn't enough Talo started chasing Beth around with the wooden sword.

Link, Collin and Malo watched in amusement. "You know he secretly likes her," Malo smirked.

"We know," Link and Collin laughed. "It's pretty obvious," Link smiled.

"_Oh no!_" a voice screamed. The five children spun around. Leha was on the porch her eyes wide in shock. "_My crib!_" Link turned around and saw the same devious monkey that had been terrorizing the people of Ordon Village by stealing its belongings. The monkey had swiped Leha's crib that Rusl had made handmade for the coming baby. The monkey gloated on the porch and then jumped down and started running away with it.

"Don't worry Leha!" Talo said, raising the fake sword into the air. "I am a swordsman now and I won't let that monkey take your crib."

Talo charged after the monkey, much to Link's horror. "_Talo, no! You can't go into the woods after dark!_" he bellowed. Talo ignored him and kept running. Malo started after his brother, but Link firmly pressed a hand on his shoulder. "_No_, Malo!" he ordered. "Beth, makes sure Malo doesn't go anywhere, Collin go inform Rusl."

"What are you going to do?" Collin asked, eyes wide.

"I'm going after Talo and try to keep him from leaving our village," Link said and with that he started running towards the boundaries of Ordon. When he almost reached the boundary of Ordon, he heard Talo's horrified screams. Link ran forward faster and he found Talo, but someone or something else was there with him.

Link gasped at the monster before him. It was the Bulbin King. The monster was sitting on his boar and he had tied Talo up. Link was absolutely surprised of why the Bulbin King would be in Ordon. The monster was supposed to live in the Sacred Desert where most of the Bulbins lived, and there were few roamers in Hyrule Field, Faron Forest and Faron Woods, but why would the ruler of Bulbins be in Faron Woods? "_LINK! SAVE ME!_" Talo shrieked. The Bulbin King roped Talo's mouth and glared its red eyes at Link. Link stood there his sword raised, ready if the monster attacked him. The Bulbin King grunted and he started riding his boar towards Faron Forest.

Link ran from Faron Woods and made his way back to Ordon. When he reached there he found Beth and Malo still standing there. "Link? Where's Talo?" Beth asked, frightened.

"The Bulbins got him," Link said, grimly. Malo gasped and Beth started sobbing. Link unhooked Epona from her pen he climbed on her back.

"Link what are you doing?" Beth demanded.

"If we wait for Rusl it will be too late for Talo," Link said. "I'm going after him myself." Link slapped the harness down very hard and Epona charged forward very fast and the left Ordon much faster then when Link ran. Link passed Ordona Spring and then entered Faron Forest. He made sure to follow the hoof prints of King Bulbin's boar. With Epona still running high speed, they passed Farona Spring and went deep into the forest, so deep that even if the sun was out Link wouldn't of been able to see it because the tall, thick, close together trees would be blocking the sun completely. The Hylian and the horse had to slow down to avoid crashing into the trees, hopefully King Bulbin had to slow down to. Then they passed into a clearing where there were no trees, this was in front of the Faron Temple.

King Bulbin was sitting on his boar, spear in hand and was facing Link and Epona. Talo was tied to the horns of the boar. King Bulbin pointed the spear at Link, Rusl told him that if a Bulbin did this it meant that it wanted to challenge you. Link had no idea why King of all Bulbins would want to challenge a teenager, but it was the only way to get Talo back.

Link reacted by pointing his sword at the monster, ultimately accepting his challenge. King Bulbin charged at the same time Link did. King Bulbin thrust the spear at Link's head. Link ducked, and as he passed he sliced his sword through the ropes binding Talo. Talo dropped to the forest floor. Link made Epona about-face and charged towards Talo. Link leaned down to his right and grabbed Talo by the back of his shirt and he lifted him off the floor and placed him sitting behind him on the horse.

"Hold on, Talo!" Talo wrapped his arms around his savior. Link was never planning to duel King Bulbin to the death. He wasn't a killer, yet, and his main priority was to deliver Talo safely back to Ordon. Link slapped down the harness as hard as he ever had before and Epona ran forward, skillfully avoiding the trees. Link and Talo were both very aware that King Bulbin was charging after them. They passed Farona Spring, left Faron Forest and entered Faron Woods, passed Ordona Spring and stopped at Ordon Village. Collin, Rusl, Beth, Malo and Mayor Bordon were standing at the villages entrance. Link about-faced to find King Bulbin on his boar right outside the village boundary. Rusl and Mayor Bordon flanked Link's sides with weapons of their owns. King Bulbin glared at Link for awhile and he returned the glare and then the monster turned around and steered the boar into Faron Woods.

Link hopped off Epona and closed the gates leading into Faron Woods. If the Bulbin King was roaming the woods the Ordonians should stay in Ordon until it was daylight, because the Bulbins only came during nightfall. Link walked back to the horse where Talo was shaking in fear. He lifted the boy to the ground and removed the rope from his lips. "L-Link, y-you s-saved me," Talo said.

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave you," Link smiled.

"_TALO ORDONIAN!_" a woman's voice screamed. Talo and Malo's mother appeared with their father behind, Alina and Skymore. "_YOU IRRESPONSIBLE BRAT! YOU LEFT ORDON WITHOUT PERMISSION! YOU PUT YOURSELF AND ANOTHER HYLIAN IN DANGER! SHAME ON YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS, TALO!_" Athinsa grabbed Talo by the ear and started dragging him off. Malo and Skymore followed them, looking awkward. Beth decided to follow them to make sure Talo was alright. This left Link, Collin, Rusl and Mayor Bordon.

Collin, Rusl and Mayor Bordon all turned to Link. "That was King Bulbin, Link," Rusl said, in shock.

"I know," Link said.

"Why was King Bulbin in a place like Faron Woods?" Rusl asked. "And how did you survive a fight with the King of Bulbins."

"I don't know why that thing was here," Link said, "but I didn't fight King Bulbin. I just freed Talo and ran. I didn't want to fight with Talo there so I cam back here."

"You and Talo are the first people who have survived Faron Woods _and_ Faron Forestface to face with the _Bulbin King_," Mayor Bordon said.

Link shrugged. "I just did what I needed to."

Rusl smiled. "The true words of a hero, the true words of a swordsman. I made the right choice to decide you to go to Lanyru for me." Then he frowned. "But that doesn't explain why the Bulbin King was so close to Ordon."

"Or that he decided to challenge my to a duel to the death," Link added.

Rusl's eyes widened and he stared over at Link. "The Bulbin King challenged you, a fifteen-year-old child? Why?"

Link shrugged, "I guess he saw determination in my eyes. Rusl, Mayor Bordon, you two should probably go search for the monster to find out why it is here."

"Good idea," Rusl nodded. "Let's go, Bordon." Rusl and Mayor Bordon walked passed Link and Collin and left the boundaries of Ordon Village, but then Rusl turned around. "Hey, Link. Why did Talo run into Faron Woods?"

"Oh," Link laughed, "a monkey stole Leha's crib and Talo went after it. Leha's going to need a new crib.

"I guess so," Rusl contemplated before he and Mayor Bordon continued their way.

"Link?" Collin said. He turned and started down at his little brother. "You're so brave. When I grow up, I want to be just like you." Collin then started walking back to the house. Link smiled and started following him, assuring Epona with him. There was a horrible burning feeling in Link's right hand. He gasped in pain and stared on the back of his hand. Link's eyes widened, three pale triangles were glowing on Link's hand. He didn't know what it meant and he really didn't want to find out. Link covered his right hand and continued his way back to his house.

* * *

Link requested Rusl for extra sword lessons because of the arrival of King Bulbin. The strange thing was that every time he was dueling his father he felt the same burning sensation in his right hand. Link covered his hands with gloves after this and hid the three triangle marks on his hand, but it still burned and he knew it wouldn't vanish.

Another strange happening is that Link seemed to improve at dueling overnight. Rusl didn't win one match with him. Link slashed the sword and dodged and perfected moves Rusl hasn't even learned, Link suspected it had to do with the three triangles on the back of his right hand. Link wondered if the mark was a curse given by King Bulbin.

"Okay," Rusl said while standing up for the tenth time. He grunted in pain as he got up. "I think that should do it for today, you've really improved, Link. Faster than I expected."

"Thanks, dad," Link said. He placed his sword back into the scabbard. "I should help Dolden herd the sheep today, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you," Rusl waved, but winced. Link felt a little guilty for training _really_ hard and he climbed on Epona and rode her to Dolden's field. The burning feeling didn't leave while he was on Epona and he found himself riding his horse at ease. He hadn't only become a better swordsman, but he became an even more talented horse rider.

Link beat his record of herding the goats by five minutes and Dolden was obviously impressed. "Wow, Link! I thought you were just aiming to be a swordsman, but you could be a swordsman and a farmer with that improvement."

"Thank you," Link said. Link hopped off Epona and when he did the burning feeling in his right hand abruptly ceased. He was surprised and relieved at the same time. Link led Epona back towards his house, but he stopped and Ilia and Mayor Bordon's house. Ilia and the mayor were both waiting for him.

"Have you finished your herding?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah," Link said. "Epona was great today."

"Link," Mayor Bordon said. "You're leaving today, I want to give you the gift now." Link nodded and the mayor Bordon held out a bow full of one hundred arrows. Link and Ilia stared at the weapon.

"Do you really think the royal family will want that much?" Ilia asked. "I bet they have an unlimited supply of arrows already."

"Yes, but it isn't the arrows, it's the bow," Mayor Bordon smiled. "This bow is one of the three Sacred Weapons given to the Ancient Heroes." Link and Ilia's mouths both dropped open in amazement. Hundreds of years ago every species living in the land of Hyrule were warring over something called the Sacred Sword, the Sacred Bow and the Sacred Shield. These weapons were sent down from the heavens to give to the most worthy warrior, but the people got greedy so the Goddesses sent down three angles and disguised as Hylians. These were the Ancient Heroes chooses by the Goddesses to wield the power of Triforce, for each had the distinct attributes of courage, light and power. The Ancient Hero of Courage ended up with the Sacred Sword and the Sacred Shield and the Ancient Hero of Light ended up with the Sacred Bow, which left the Ancient Hero of Power nothing. The Ancient Hero of Power became jealous and sought for a power that would match the Sacred Weapons. The Ancient Hero of Power used his sorcery to make three objects called the Fused Shadows that could turn everything and anything evil just by staring at it for too long.

When the Ancient Hero of Power made this dark magic he became an evil sorcerer and decided to try and steal the Scared Weapons from the Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light. He, who was changed to the Ancient Evil of Power formed an alliance with King Bulbin, who was still alive because Bulbins live way longer than any other species, and they formed an evil army to take down the other Ancient Heroes, strip them of the Sacred Weapons and their Sacred Powers given to them by the Goddesses who were the in the forms of the Sacred Spring Animal Spirits.

The Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light formed their own armies of Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Yeti and Oocaas and fought back. The Ancient Evil of Chaos, his Hylian wife and their children and King Bulbin and the other Bulbins were winning in the war, but then the Goddesses called forth the two more Ancient Heroes who had Courage and Light. The Goddesses chose only two because another Hero of Power would eventually was ruled by its Power. With the two other Ancient Heroes' help they defeated the Ancient Evil of Power and sent him into Cursed Oblivion along with his wife, child, the Hylians on his side, and many Bulbins.

They did this with the Curse Mirror in the Gerudo Mesa Desert. King Bulbin escaped and led the Bulbins that survived into hiding were they reside today, but after the four Ancient Heroes defeated the Ancient Evil of Power the two alternate Ancient Heroes vanished without a trace.

The two remaining Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light stayed in the land of the mortals and started the kingdom Hyrule as king and queen. The Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light got married and their blood passed from generation to generation and legend says that if the Ancient Evil of Power returned from the Cursed Oblivion and threatened the land of Hyrule the three new Heroes would rise up and save Hyrule.

Legend says that Princess Zelda Lanyru is the descendant of the Ancient Hero of Courage and Light along with Zelda's long lost brothers and that they would be the new Heroes of Hyrule, but no one knows where her brothers were.

When Zelda was four she had two younger brothers, the middle child was one year younger than her and the youngest was just a newborn. King Bulbin managed to break through the forces and kidnap the two brothers, but the Bulbin failed to kidnap Zelda. Zelda's father, King Vaughn, chased after the Bulbin, but the Bulbin escaped. Full of grief King Vaughn killed himself with his own sword making Zelda the ruler of Hyrule unless the older of the long lost brother returned. Princess Zelda's long lost brothers are presumed dead because twelve years later they are still missing and no body has been found.

"But that's not all, Link," Mayor Bordon smiled. "The shield strapped around your back is the Sacred Shield, that means we have two Sacred Weapons in our hands."

"How did we end up with two?" Link asked.

"Rusl found King Bulbin with the two Sacred Weapons twelve years ago," the mayor said. "He knew he had to get them out of King Bulbin's possession so he challenged the big Bulbin and won the weapons."

"What about the Sacred Sword?" Link asked.

"King Bulbin didn't have it with him," Mayor Bordon said. "The Sacred Sword went missing along with the other Ancient Heroes."

"How strange," Ilia said. She walked over to Epona and started patting her on the head. "Link has a long path ahead of him, guide him safely through the paths of Bulbins, okay?" Link smiled, but it quickly vanished. Ilia was staring at Epona's legs, which had been swollen after Link chased after King Bulbin. "Your legs, there injured." Ilia spun around and gave Link a horrible glare. "You pushed her too far didn't you!"

"Ilia . . . I-," Link stammered.

"_You promised me, Link!_" Ilia shouted. Link's eyes widened and he leaned back in shock and . . . surprisingly fear."

"Ilia, calm down," Mayor Bordon tried to reason.

"_Father!_" Ilia turned on him. "You're the _mayor!_ It is about time you start _acting_ like one!" The mayor opened his mouth, but closed it again. Ilia walked over to Epona and started guiding her away. "Don't worry Epona, I'll heal those legs at Ordona Spring."

Link and Mayor Bordon just stared at Ilia in amazement before Link snapped out of his thoughts. "Ilia, wait! I can't deliver the gift without her!" Ilia ignored her and started walked out of the boundaries of Ordon Village.

"Oh, this isn't good," Mayor Bordon sighed.

"I'll go try and talk to her," Link said. He walked after Ilia and found her and Epona in Ordona Spring, she was washing Epona's legs. Ilia had locked the gate in front of the spring. "Ilia, can we please talk?"

Ilia spun around and glared. "There is _no way_ I'm letting you take Epona in her condition! Your should be ashamed."

"I didn't come here to take Epona," Link said. "I came here to talk to you, will you let me in."

Ilia's frown deepened, but she moved towards the gate and opened it, allowing Link to walk inside. "Well, start talking."

"When I was riding Epona I wasn't thinking about her," Link said. "I'm sorry, but I had something else on my mind that was more important."

Ilia's eyes flashed. "What is _that_supposed to mean?" she demanded, getting in his face. "Are you saying your horse isn't important?"

"_No!_" Link defended himself, his heart speeding up. "That isn't what I meant. The reason Epona's legs are hurt is because I had to rescue Talo from Faron Forest."

Ilia's eyes widened. "_What?_"

"Yesterday when night had already fallen Talo decided to run out into Faron Woods and he got captured by King Bulbin. Rusl was getting medicine for Leha so I was the only person left to get him. I raced Epona after King Bulbin and rescued Talo."

"King Bulbin?" Ilia asked skeptically. "What would he be doing near Ordon?"

"I don't know," Link said, "but I would never lie to you, Ilia."

Ilia stared at Link, but then Epona neighed and galloped to stand next to Link. A sad face passed over Ilia's face. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" Ilia sighed. Link looked up at her face and his heart wretched to see Ilia saddened. "I'm sorry I took Epona, Link, but I think I understand why I am protective over her."

"Why?" Link asked.

"So I could get to know you," Ilia said. Link's eyes widened in hope. "I wasn't worried for Epona, I was painfully anxious for your well being. I guess I overreacted because maybe I could stop or at least delay your mission because I would miss you too much and because you were leaving on my fifteenth birthday. Link please don't do anything out of your league."

"I promise," he nodded and started climbing on Epona.

"Wait!" Ilia cried. Link froze and looked back to Ilia. She looked like she was about to say something very challenging. She was looking at her feet and then she took a deep breath and looked back up at Link a gleam of determination in her eyes. "Link . . . I-I lo-." Ilia's sentence was interrupted by loud approaching hoof beats. Link and Ilia spun around and saw King Bulbin riding on his boar towards Ordona Spring, he and four other Bulbins were invading Ordon. King Bulbin and the four Bulbins ran into Ordona Spring.

Link ripped his sword from his scabbard and pointed it at the Bulbins, while protectively standing in front of Ilia. Epona panicked and ran from the Sacred Spring. King Bulbin backed Link and Ilia up to the rock wall behind them. King Bulbin challenged Link again by pointing his weapon at him, instead the weapon was a club. Link looked at King Bulbin and the four other Bulbin cronies. If he challenged the King of Bulbins to a duel to the death he would be easily outnumbered and there was more of a chance of Ilia getting hurt, he could never risk that. Link walked to the King Bulbin and tossed his sword into the Sacred Spring, admitting defeat. King Bulbin grunted in disappointment, rose his giant club and smashed it over Link's head. Before he blacked out he heard Ilia scream his name.

* * *

Link didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but his eyes opened an unknown amount of time later and he was lying on his back in Ordona Spring, his clothes soaked. Red spots kept appearing in Link's vision and it took awhile for him to remember why he laid in the pool. When he remembered King Bulbins return he jumped to his feet and looked around the Bulbins, his sword . . . and Ilia were all gone. "_No!_" Link whispered. _ILIA! ILIA WHERE ARE YOU?_" Link ran out of Ordona Spring and found five hoof prints in embedded into the dirt ground. Link ran as fast as he has ever ran before where the tracks of the hooves headed. Link was aware that the three triangles on the back of his right hand was burning again and that he'd probably been unconscious for hours because it was now night time, but he was focused on rescuing Ilia.

When Link reached the end of Faron Woods he gasped and stepped back. Instead of seeing Faron Forest with its deep trees he found a tall black wall had completely surrounded the Faron Forest and the wall stretched up the atmosphere. Link looked to the left and right and saw that the black wall seemed endless, he inched closer and found out that the black wall was inching closer and closer to Ordon Village, very slower. Faron Forest and probably the rest of Hyrule was trapped behind the wall of darkness. Link looked down at the hoof marks and saw that the hooves had headed towards the black wall and vanished.

If King Bulbin had passed through the wall he took Ilia with him. Link started walking backwards to head back to Ordon to warn Rusl, but a huge black hand reached out of the black wall and wrapped its fingers around Link's body. Link screamed as the monster pulled him through the wall of darkness. Inside the wall of darkness he gasped, at the creature holding him, it was as big as a lion and as dark as a night without stars. Right there Link gave it a name, Shadow Beast. Link struggled against Shadow Beast and the back of his right hand shined brighter than ever before. Shadow Beast squealed and dropped Link to the ground. Link tried to run, but his legs weren't working, he fell on his back and started having a seizer. That wasn't the only thing, he felt his spine curve in a most painful manner, he was aware that his bones were changing in some way, a reaction to being inside the Wall of Darkness. He was aware of shrinking to the point where is close no longer fit him and slipped off. Link twitched into fetal position and blacked out once again.

* * *

Ilia screamed in horror when Link had been struck over the head by King Bulbin's club. Link slumped down onto the ground, out cold. She tried to reach him, but King Bulbin picked Ilia up by the back of her shirt and lifted her onto the boar in front of it. "_NO, LINK!_" Ilia flailed, desperately trying to escape the monster.

King Bulbin grunted and ordered the other Bulbins to invade Ordon Village. The other Bulbins rode their boars into the village, clubs at the ready. Ilia started sobbing uncontrollably begging that Link hadn't died. When the Bulbins appeared again Ilia was shocked out of her despair, the Bulbins had kidnapped all of the children of the village. Link's younger brother, Collin, and the three other children, Talo, Beth and Malo. Ilia's heart sank as she studied their unconscious figures. All of the Bulbins started riding out of Ordon Village, taking all the children, except for Link. "_LINK!_" Ilia screamed. The Bulbins rode until they stopped in front of a Wall of Darkness that covered Faron Woods. Ilia had no clue what the dark wall was, but she knew it was evil and her struggles became stronger and much more frightened. King Bulbin tightened his grip on Ilia, causing her to scream in pain before they all were dragged into the Wall of Darkness.

After entering the Wall of Darkness Ilia thought she'd see nothing, but pitch black, but she saw what was a beautiful twilight. Ilia had no time to stare at the sky for she and the children were still hostages by the Bulbins for an unknown reason. King Bulbin grunted and ordered the other Bulbins to follow him.

Ilia struggled to get away from the Bulbins, but they were much stronger than her, after a half hour she gave up. After what would've been two hours later it was still twilight and the Bulbins stopped their progress. King Bulbin tied Ilia and the other children up with ropes and left them on the gassy floor of Faron Forest while the Bulbins ate their food.

Collin was the first child to come to and looked at the Bulbins in horror. He was about to scream, but Ilia interrupted him. "_Don't scream!_" Ilia whispered. "That will only get them angry."

Collin looked over at Ilia. "What happened?" he asked, pure terror gripping his tone.

"The Bulbins invaded Ordon Village," Ilia said, "and kidnapped every child from our village. Talo, Beth and Malo are still unconscious over there." Collin looked over at the three young kids. "I don't know why they're doing this or where they're taking us, but they seem to have a grudge against the children."

"What about Link?" Collin asked.

Tears filled Ilia's eyes. "Link . . . wasn't taken. He was attacked by them and he . . . h-he m-might not b-be alive."

Collin's eyes widened, but then he was calmed down quickly. "Link is tough I bet he and Rusl are searching for us right now." Ilia was skeptical she saw how King Bulbin was assaulted Link, if he was alive he wouldn't awake until hours later. At the horrible thought that Link might be dead or in horrible pain Ilia started sobbing Collin comforted her until she calmed down. A few hours later Talo, Beth and Malo awoke and were very frightened. Ilia and Collin told them what happened and encouraged them to stay quiet. When the Bulbins were finished eating deer they untied the children and forced them back on the boars. The Bulbins rode the boars out of Farona Forest and into Hyrule Field, the direction they were heading was towards Kakariko Village. Ilia and Collin exchanged frightened glances, where were the Bulbins taking them. After one month passed Ilia and the other children started losing hope and getting depressed. Life was a complete cycle. The Bulbins would travel on their boars, when it was time to eat they tied to children up and ate, and at night they slept. After the month passed they had reached Kakariko Village.

Ilia thought about running to one of the village houses for help, but she was completely horrified at what was lingering in the street. They weren't Bulbins they were something she had never heard of before. They were like Shadow Beasts. Whatever they were they seemed to like the Bulbins and allowed them to pass.

"What are they?" Beth started trembling. She was the person who asked the most questions. _Was Link okay? Why are they doing this? Why is it always twilight? Where are they taking us?_ All of these questions she asked daily were unanswerable. The Bulbins and the children then left Kakariko as fast as they arrived and half a month passed when they reached the Bridge of Eldin. They were crossing the Bridge of Eldin when it happened. Ilia and Collin both gasped in fear, it was Link's horse Epona. The horse had fled when the Bulbins attacked and now she was charging the monsters. "_Epona! Run!_" Ilia screamed. The four other kids joined Ilia's screams, but the horse never faltered. King Bulbin raised his bow and held up an arrow to shoot Epona. "_NO!_" Ilia shrieked, anger and courage surging through her veins. She reached up and knocked the bow out of his hand and started choking the monster. King Bulbin quickly reacted by slapping Ilia across the face hard enough that she fell off the boar.

"_Ilia_!" Talo screamed. Epona ran forward and jumped on her hind legs and kicked at King Bulbin. The big Bulbin was thrown from the boar and landed behind Ilia. Collin, Talo, Beth and Malo used this as a distraction to dive away from their captors and started running back towards Kakariko Village.

King Bulbin got to his feet and was holding his club in a way that proved he was going to try and throw and hit the children with enough force that it could probably kill them. "_NO!_" Ilia screamed. She grabbed the arrow off the stone bridge and stabbed King Bulbin through the throat. The big Bulbin made a groaning sound and fell forward on his face. All the other Bulbins turned towards Ilia, pure malice clearly written on their pig-like faces.

Ilia got a sudden idea, she jumped on Epona and started galloping away in the exact opposite direction of the younger children. She had just severely injured the Bulbin's leader they would chase after her for sure. She was correct and the Bulbins started chasing after Ilia and Epona on their boars. After she reached the end of the Bridge of Eldin she dismounted Epona and hoped the monster would come after her. She ran, mindlessly, hoping to find shelter of some kind. Ilia lucked out and spotted a cave. Ilia ran to the left and entered the stone cave and shrank to the bottom of the stone floor, praying that Collin and the others were alright. Ilia was interrupted by her hopes when she heard a pig-like grunt. The Bulbins had found her.

* * *

When Link woke up he was very aware of what happened, even when he was asleep he had the horrible dreams of Bulbin King, Shadow Beast, and . . . Ilia being taken. Link found himself chained to the floor by his right leg, it then took Link awhile to figure out that he had grown four legs. Link looked down at himself in horror, because of being pulled into the Wall of Darkness by Shadow Beast he had turned into a wolf. Wolf Link decided he had to deal with being a wolf later, right now he had to deal with escaping.

Wolf Link looked around and saw that he was in a prison cell. Shadow Beast had taken him and locked him up for no reason or maybe it was King Bulbin who didn't like being refused challenges. Wolf Link got the image of Ilia in his find and decided that he had to escape and find her. He opened his mouth and clamped his sharp teeth down on the chain binding him. After a full half hour Wolf Link gave up and laid down on his stomach and whined for he couldn't speak.

Wolf Link decided to take in his surroundings and see what he had to deal with. The cell was pretty big, with no objects in it, but a bowl of water, but in the recent events he wasn't hungry. He looked out the barred window and cocked his head. The sky was a ominous pink color, it was twilight, but it was different from other twilights, it seemed as if it was there for awhile, unchanging. Wolf Link found it odd that when he passed the Wall of Darkness he found any light at all.

Wolf Link decided to try and rip the chains apart, but he was distracted by a figure standing before him. He glared at an ugly imp creature that looked like the same species of Shadow Beasts, but not as powerful.

"I found you!" the imp cried. The creature was inside the cell and stood in front of Wolf Link. His reaction to another thing similar to Shadow Beast back in Faron Forest was to growl, a normal wolf reaction that disturbed him and he reminded himself that he was Hylian not a wolf. "Do you really want to be growling at me like that?" the imp smirked. "I was thinking about helping you escape here." Wolf Link's growling ceased abruptly. "Ha! That's what I thought! You Hylians are so predictable don't you think?" the imp laughed. "Oh, but you aren't a Hylian anymore are you? Your a _scared doggy!_" Wolf Link was horrified that this _thing_ knew that he had been a Hylian before he turned into a wolf. Had the imp been following him? Wolf Link snapped his jaws at the stalker. "Now, now. There's no nee to bite," the imp chuckled. She waved out her hand and the chain holding him to the floor snapped open. Wolf Link jumped back in shock, was the imp magical. "Your lucky I decided to use my magic. Ever since your world has been invaded my powers have gotten horribly weak." Wolf Link tilted his head curiously. The imp was a female, he could tell by its voice and that it obviously wasn't from the mortal world.

The imp jumped up and sat on his back. Wolf Link barked and tried to throw the imp off, but she held on. "Now, now, behave doggy," the imp mocked, patting him on the head. Wolf Link growled in response. "Now if you want to escape here you'll have to do exactly as I say." The imp raised her hand and the cage door swung open. "Okay, doggy. Let's go!" The imp kicked at Wolf Link's side like he was a horse and he barked and tried to snap at her leg. "If you want to escape you better stop trying to bite me," the imp said. Wolf Link growled, but he started trotting forward and out of the cell. There was another door in front of them, but it was locked. "I guess your going to have to find another way out," the imp smirked. "I used up all my magic helping you."

Wolf Link looked all around for a way to escape. He found a man hole in the stone floor. He clamped his teeth over the manhole and pulled it away. Wolf Link looked down and saw a stone pathway next to the sewer water. He jumped into the manhole and landed on the stone pathway next to the river of sewer water. "Nice job," the imp said, leaning towards Wolf Link's ears on his back. "I guess your not completely stupid." He growled again and started trotting through the sewer. When he reached the next man hole exit he realized he couldn't climb up the latter because he didn't have a opposable thumbs anymore. "I guess you'll have to find another way out here," imp sighed, nonchalantly. Wolf Link kept walking forward and eventually saw a person. He ran towards the person, but stopped when he realized the person was pale and transparent, it was a ghost. The ghost was a soldier and had a spear in his hand and armor on his body. Wolf Link walked forward until he was right in front of the spirit, apparently he could see the soldier, but the soldier couldn't see him.

"_Uh_," the spirit said. Wolf Link jumped back, startled that the ghost could speak. "_I've been hiding down here since the Shadow Beats invaded Hyrule. If I get caught I'll be killed like everyone else. The only person whose survived encountering Shadow Beasts is Princess Zelda._" _And me_, Wolf Link thought.

"Hmm, very strange," the imp said. "It seems that when you got changed into a wolf you gained a power to see dead spirits, how mysterious. Well you better get going and find a way out of here." Wolf Link trotted passed the soldier spirit and found himself in front of stairs that led to the surface. He ran up them and found himself in a tower with a spiral staircase, it looked as if he was inside a castle.

Wolf Link started running up the staircase when he encountered three Shadow Beasts, smaller than the one that dragged him through the Wall of Darkness. He started backing away when the imp kicked him. "Are you _kidding!_" she laughed. "Your a _wolf_ with _jagged_ teeth, there the size of _rats!_ Destroy them like the road kill they are!" The three Shadow Beasts noticed Wolf Link's presence and attack in a group. The back of Wolf Link's right paw glowed with the three triangles again like when he was a Hylian. Wolf Link pounced forward picking up the smallest Shadow Beast in his teeth and throwing it off the stair case, he swiped at the second beast with his paw and crushed it against the stone wall and pinned the last beast to the stairwell, growling at it ferociously. The last of the three Shadow Beast escaped from under Wolf Link's two front paws and it scurried away, frightened. "_Why did you let that one live?_" the imp demanded. Link whipped his head around to glare at the imp on his back, the glare was meant to mean _I don't want to be a killer!_ The imp rolled her eyes and dismissed it and made a motion as if to say _keep moving if you want to live_.

Wolf Link trotted on all fours up the spiral staircase and luckily there were no more Shadow Beasts. When they reached the top they found and open window. Since the door was closed and he didn't have a opposable thumbs he jumped on the windowsill. On the windowsill he confirmed that he was inside a castle and that he was twenty stories high.

Wolf Link saw that he could jump onto a roof-like platform and he did so. The drop was pretty big and his paws hurt after he landed. He had spent about a full hour escaping his prison cell, but twilight was still in the sky, the hour of twilight should've passed and night should've already arrived. Wolf Link turned his head around to the imp wondering where to go next. "Hey, don't look at me," the imp smirked. "You're the one who needs to escape, not me." Wolf Link snarled at the creature's unhelpful nature. "Fine, fine! Go across this platform and enter the next tower through the window. There's someone there that might be able to help you."

Wolf Link started walking down the platform to the other tower and entered through the window. He found himself on another staircase and his instinct told him to go up. He climbed up the staircase and found himself in front of a double door. Wolf Link pushed his dog body against the double door and it opened. He entered the room which turned out to be a bedroom, but someone was already inside. The person looked up at Wolf Link and his eyes widened when he realized who it was, Princess Zelda Lanyru.

"Midna?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Yes, that's me," the imp said.

"Are you sure this is the one you've been seeking?" the princess asked.

"He's not what I had in mind," Midna said. "But . . . he'll do . . . for now." Wolf Link looked back in forth from Zelda and Midna, wondering what they were talking about.

"Have you told him what happened to Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"I was going to leave that to you since this was your fault in the first place," Midna taunted.

Zelda looked down at the bottom of her purple dress and then back up at Link. "Hyrule was invaded by the King of Shadows," the princess said. "I think you have heard of the Legend of the Ancient Evil of Power who was banished to Cursed Oblivion. Well he and his wife started two different civilizations. The Ancient Evil of Power started a World of Darkness and they adapted from being Hylians and into beings called the Twili, Midna is part of the Twili tribe. Two months ago the King of Darkness of the Oblivion Realm invaded the Twilight Realm and turned it into his realm, turning all the Twili into Shadow Beasts except for the ones, like Midna, who escape to the mortal world, but then the King of Darkness named Zant invaded the mortal world and told me to give him his throne or he would murder every man, woman and child in the land of Hyrule. I decided to give Zant my throne, but he still killed very person in Hyrule by stealing the light from the three of the four Animal Spirits in three of the four Sacred Springs: Lanyra, Kakarika and Farona and the light will be taken from Ordona if you don't stop Zant from stealing their light.

"Zant is stealing their light because he wants revenge on the mortals for banishing his ancestors to Cursed Oblivion and is trying to turn the mortal world into a land of darkness just like Cursed Oblivion, but when he combined darkness with light he made an Eternal Twilight that will never falter unless you save our world." Wolf Link gave Zelda the look that asked _why me?_ "Because you are the only one who can, look at your right paw." Link did, but the mark was gone. Zelda reached out and touched Link's paw. The burning feeling returned and the three triangle mark glowed through his black fur, but that wasn't the only thing, Zelda's right hand glowed with the same mark. "That mark is called the Triforce," Zelda said, pulling her hand away. "It is the mark given to the Ancient Heroes of Courage, Light and Wisdom and even the fourth one, the legend says that when the descendants of the Ancient Evil of Power, Zant, returned to concur Hyrule the Goddesses would chose three others two defeat him.

"This mark is called the Triforce and it means that I am the new Ancient Hero of Light and that you are the new Ancient Hero of Courage. We are the two of the three ancient heroes reincarnated to save Hyrule." Wolf Link nearly fainted, he thought his destiny was to just be a simple swordsman, but his real destiny had already been decided for him, he was the savior of the mortal world. _I guess being a swordsman is TRULY in my blood . . . and THEN SOME_, Link thought. _Why me?_ Link thought. _I'm just a poor teenager_.

"This is a nice history lesson, but I'm sure the mighty Chosen One is wondering about his family and friends back in Ordon Village," Midna said. "Why don't you tell him about the people of Hyrule."

Zelda looked at Midna and then back to Link. "Everyone who has passed the Wall of Darkness into Eternal Twilight has died. Without light the mortal people have become merely spirits that roam the earth and have no idea that they are dead, the reason why we haven't turned to spirit is that our marks of the Goddesses protects us, but with a cost. When you enter the Twilight Realm you turn into a wolf, when I enter the Twilight Realm I become powerless, but there is a way I gain my powers back and you can become a Hylian again and bring everyone back to life. If you return the light to each of the Spirit Animals of the Sacred Springs then the Eternal Twilight will return to light and he people beyond the Wall of Darkness will be brought back to the world of the living." Wolf Link's heart radiated hope, so Ilia could be brought back. "But the bad thing is if the spirits encounter the Shadow Beasts they'll be turned into the creatures themselves just like the Twili who are all Shadow Beasts, except for Midna and Zant." Wolf Link's heart plummeted, if Ilia had encountered a Shadow Beast, she might become one, or maybe she was one already. He decided to not think about Ilia being a monster and about rescuing her from King Bulbin.

"Midna you have to take the Chosen One back to Ordona Spring," Zelda said.

"Take him back to Ordon?" Midna asked. "That's a long way considering we're in Hyrule Castle." Wolf Link got another pang of surprise. He was in Hyrule Castle, where Princess Zelda lived, in Lanyru City, two towns away from Ordon and each town was a month away from each other. How long had he been unconscious?

"The Wall of Darkness has almost reached the last of the Sacred Springs. If it does all of Hyrule will be consumed by twilight. I didn't mean take him. I meant teleport him," Zelda said.

"I will, but I'll only have enough magic for so little things," Midna said. "The dog will have to fight the Shadow Beasts all on his own."

"You have to Midna, for Hyrule," Zelda said.

"Whatever," Midna smirked. She turned to Link. "Get ready dog. I'm going to teleport us outside the Wall of Darkness and into Ordona Spring." Midna rose her hands and then everything went black.

* * *

The Bulbins swarmed the caves Ilia was hiding in, she tried to shrink against the wall to avoid capture, but it was no use, twenty five Bulbins filed into the cave and it only took one to spot Ilia and point her out to the others. The Bulbins ran forward and she screamed for help.

A handmade bomb was thrown by someone deeper in the cave, it rolled to the Bulbins feet and exploded in their faces, leaving five of them dead. Ilia turned around and saw that her savior was an old woman.

"This way, _quick!_" the old woman commanded. Ilia obeyed and she and the old woman ran deeper into the cave, the survivor Bulbins followed right behind. The cave turned out to be not a cave, but a manmade tunnel through Death Mountain. When the tunnel ended it revealed a small village, made of only five houses. "Follow me!" the woman said. The old woman ran towards the nearest house. She opened the door and the two females dived inside and locked the door. "Barricade the door," the old woman ordered. Ilia and the woman started placing large objects in front of the door and windows. Soon enough there were loud noises coming from the house.

"Are you sure this will hold them off?" Ilia asked.

"The Bulbins aren't that strong," the woman said, "and this house has been around for hundreds of years, it isn't about to give in to a bunch of brainless pigs." After a few minutes the pounding ceased. Ilia and the old woman risked a look out of a window, the Bulbins were still there, waiting for them to come out.

"It looks like we're stuck here," Ilia sighed.

"Hmph!" the old woman smirked. "I've been in bigger jams before."

"You've been in bigger jams?" Ilia asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Impaz," the old woman said, holding out her hand. "I'm the last surviving member of the Royal Family Servers and Protectors, not counting the useless soldiers."

"What?" Ilia gasped. "You work for Princess Zelda? What are you doing near the Bridge of Eldin?"

"All will be revealed in time," Impaz said reclusively. "But you haven't told me your name."

"My name is Ilia," she said. "I'm from Ordon Village."

Impaz's eyes widened. "That's a month in a half away! How did you get here!"

"The Bulbins kidnapped me and my friends," Ilia said. "They were only kids and one of them is barely a toddler. I left them on the Bridge of Eldin hoping the Bulbins followed me. It worked, but they'll only last days in Hyrule Field." Ilia started sobbing again.

"I'm sure they'll be alright," Impaz said. "Right now I think we have to worry about the people of Lanyru City."

"Why?" Ilia asked.

"It all started when Hyrule was invaded by Shadow Beasts," the old woman said. Ilia remembered the beasts in Kakariko Village and shuddered. "The Shadow Beasts were led by a man named King Zant who said he ruled the Realm of Shadows. He forcefully took Princess Zelda's throne and cast his darkness over the land of light, intending to make it just as dark as his realm, but when darkness and light combined it made Eternal Twilight and Shadow Beasts now roam all over the lands of Hyrule, and most of the beasts are in Lanyru City, and the people are too afraid to leave their houses. We're being cornered by pigs while the others are being cornered by Shadow Beasts, so we and your friends are probably more safe then we are."

Ilia stared at Impaz in complete shock. "Then what's going to become of Hyrule?"

Impaz stared at Ilia sadly. "I . . . I-I don't know."

* * *

Collin, Talo, Beth and Malo escaped from the Bridge of Eldin after Ilia hopped on Epona and ran away. The Bulbins rode after Ilia. "_No, Ilia!_" Collin screamed.

He started after his friend, but Talo grabbed Collin's hand. "There's nothing we can do for her. We have to head back to Kakariko Village!"

Collin ripped his hand out of Talo's grasp. "Are you _crazy!_ The trip back there is half a month _by horse!_ And did you forget the fact that Shadow Beasts have infested that village."

"_Have you gotten any better ideas!_" Talo screamed.

"Guys, look!" Beth cried. "Someone's coming!" Collin and Talo looked around to where Beth and Malo were looking. They saw a man riding a horse and riding in a carriage behind the horse. "Help! Help!" Beth cried.

The man stopped his horse and looked down at the children. "What are you doing in Hyrule Field, little ones, it is a dangerous place without protection."

"We were kidnapped by Bulbins," Collin said.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh my! And you lived?"

"Yes, but are friend Ilia might be in trouble," Collin said. "Can you find her?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my village and protect my people from the Shadow Beasts, you should come with me, children."

"Protect _your_ people?" Beth asked. "Who are you?"

"I am a skilled shaman," the man said. "And I am the mayor of Kakariko Village. My name is Renado."

* * *

The Hero of Courage woke up in Ordona Spring hoping that everything had been a dream, that Ilia had been captured, that he was the new hero chosen to save Hyrule, meeting Princess Zelda, everything, but he woke up as Wolf Link. He stood on all fours and looked up at that sky, it wasn't Eternal Twilight, it was night time.

Wolf Link looked behind him to see if Midna was still sitting on his back, but she was gone. "_Down here, stupid!_" Midna's irritatingly high voice said. Wolf Link looked down at his shadow and found that his shadow looked like an imp. Midna had become his shadow. "_Because we're out of the Wall of Darkness I can't take my Twili form, I am merely a shadow, so I decided to hide in your shadow so I can hide from the Ordonians who might come here. They might not be able to see the true me, but they'll see my shadow and know that I'm a monster. First thing we should do is_-." Midna was interrupted by on Shadow Beast, like the lion-like one who dragged Link into the Wall of Darkness. Wolf Link was surprised to see that a Shadow Beast was able to be allowed outside Faron Woods, where the Wall of Darkness was. "_Get them, boy!_" Midna cried."_They've come for Ordona, the Spring Spirit's light! You defeating that thing is the only way to keep your town safe from Eternal Twilight!_"

Wolf Link charged forward and tackled the Shadow Beast. The two animals wrestled until Wolf Link was pinned underneath the evil creature. The Shadow Beast leaned in to make the kill shot, but Wolf Link's Triforce mark glowed. The Shadow Beast let go of him which gave him the chance he was looking for. Wolf Link jumped up and ripped the Shadow Beast's throat open with his sharp teeth. When he let go and the evil creature fell into the Sacred Spring. Wolf Link expected the Shadow Beast to bleed like humans, but instead it vanished into thin air and he reminded himself that the Shadow Beasts weren't from the mortal world.

"_Great_," Midna said. "_Now that that's settled we should probably head to your Ordon Village to see what happened to your family and friends and King Bulbin invaded. We also should see if there are weapons for you if you ever turn Hylian again_." Wolf Link nodded and started trotting out of Ordona Spring.

"_Wait!_" a soft voice echoed. Wolf Link turned around and saw a ball of white light floating above the Sacred Spring. The light glowed bigger and bigger and then eventually took form as a goat. "_Hero Chosen by the Goddesses, hear me, for I am Spring Spirit, Ordona. If you decided to enter back through the Wall of Darkness and into Eternal Twilight you will have to search for the light that has been stolen from my sisters, Farona, Kakarika and Lanyra and return them to the Sacred Springs or you will remain trapped in your wolf form, forever and Hyrule will be doomed. Hero Chosen by the Goddesses you have a long journey ahead of you, goodbye-_." Wolf Link watched in awe as Ordona vanished in a sparkle of white light.

"_You stop gawking if you want to save the world_," Midna said. Wolf Link snapped out of it started trotting towards Ordon Village. When he reached the boundaries he slowed down, very frightened at what he might find and he _was_ a wolf so the people wouldn't recognize him. It would be best to just see if the Ordonians were okay, get Rusl's sword and shield and escape back into Eternal Twilight. It was nighttime so not many villagers were out so that was a good thing, but he still hid in the deep grass.

Eventually he found Rusl standing in front of his house. Mayor Bordon and Leha were both standing on the porch in front of them. Wolf Link crept closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. "I going to look for the missing children," Rusl said, his father's voice was rough and broken and there was obvious denial and desperation in his voice.

"No, Rusl, your injuries," Leha sobbed. Wolf Link tilted his head and looked more closely at his father. He was in horrible shape, he must've been fighting some Bulbins or some Shadow Beasts. "Link was taken with Collin and the others, he'll protect them." There was another pang of fear, Ilia hadn't been the only one taken, Collin had been kidnapped by Bulbins too.

"I have to search for them," Rusl said.

"It's been two months, Rusl!" Mayor Bordon said, his voice cracking. "Ilia, Link, Collin, Beth, Talo and Malo. There all probably de-"

"_THEY AREN'T!_" Rusl snarled. "_DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!_" Wolf Link felt more fear grip him. Talo, Beth and Malo had been taken too, everyone he had been close to and he was shocked that he had been unconscious for two months and nearly petrified that Ilia, Collin and the others have been in Eternal Twilight for two months now, maybe they were being tortured by Bulbins, maybe they were Shadow Beasts, maybe Mayor Bordon was right and that they were - no. He would find them and save them. They are alive!

Wolf Link's attention switched to Rusl who had turned his back on the mayor and his wife and started walking away. Wolf Link's eyes flickered to the Ordonian sword and the Sacred Shield he was holding. "_There's the Hylian weapons for you. Steal it from that man! He might have a sword, but your faster and he's weak. If you want to save those children you'll have to steal those weapons._" Wolf Link was reluctant at first, but then Ilia's beautiful figure appeared in her eyes, frightened and screaming for help. Wolf Link jumped out of the shadows, blocking Rusl's path. Mayor Bordon and Leha both screamed.

"_BEAST!_" Rusl bellowed. "_MONSTER! YOU TOOK COLLIN AND LINK! YOU WILL PAY!_" Rusl swung the sword at his son. Wolf Link easily dodged his father's wobbled horizontal slash and he opened his mouth and clamped his teeth down on the weapon. Wolf ripped the sword out from Rusl's possession and while he was wrestling with his father, Midna in the form of a shadow quickly left Wolf Link's shadow, grabbed the shield and placed it on Link's back. This was quick enough for only Wolf Link to see and no one suspected that Midna was there, instead Rusl thought the wolf had telekinetic powers. "What sorcery _is_this!" Rusl demanded. Wolf Link gave who had shield on back and sword in teeth he started running away, but behind him Rusl pulled out his bow and shot him in the hip with an arrow.

Wolf Link howled in pain, but he continued running as fast as he could, with the arrow still in his hip. When he lost Rusl at Ordona Spring he bathed in the Spring and pulled the arrow out with his teeth. Blood soaked the spring, but the water started healing him fast. "_What are you doing? It isn't bath time! You have the weapons, enter Eternal Twilight already!_" Wolf Link growled, but proceeded out of the Sacred Spring. His wound wasn't completely healed, but it was manageable. Wolf Link passed Ordona Spring and found himself standing in front of the same Wall of Darkness that he entered two months ago. He took a deep breath and dived through the Wall of Darkness.

Eternal Twilight was just like last time, but this time it felt more evil. Midna came became a full form Twili and placed herself on Wolf Link's back. She grabbed the sword and shield from him. "These are the weapons you mortals use?" she asked. She swung the sword very close to Wolf Link's head. He yelped and ducked his head down. "Well I guess I'll use them for now," Midna said reluctantly, "but when your back to your Hylian self you're going to have to use them." Wolf Link started trotting forward into Faron Woods and found exactly where he had changed. He stared down at his clothing that was left on the forest floor, it seemed exactly the way he left them, he'd expected that the clothes would be dirty and filled with bugs, but the bugs were all probably spirits so it was foolish to think of an outcome like that.

"This is where you were captured," Midna mused. "I remember it like it was yesterday, I was searching for the Fused Shadows in the woods because there was a rumor that one of the three Fused Shadows were in Faron Forest." Wolf Link looked behind at Midna. She seemed deep in thought and then a grin spread across her face. "Hey, dog. I was wondering if you could help me gather these Fused Shadows. Remember when Princess Zelda said that King Zant made Hyrule Eternal Twilight and that you had to return light to the kingdom. Well, that won't be enough to defeat the King of Darkness, it will only drive him back to Cursed Oblivion, but he will strike back and I think the power of the Fused Shadows will help us defeat King Zant once and for all, will you help me?" Wolf Link thought for a few moments. He didn't know if he could trust the little imp, but even though she was mean she didn't seem evil like this guy named King Zant and she hadn't given him a reason to distrust her. Wolf Link nodded. "Good," Midna said. "Now get going and save those Spring Spirits!"

Wolf Link continued forward into Faron Woods, when the trees became thick the twilit sky became hard to see and the darkness was more powerful than before. He became cautious and started looking around at every sound. "_LOOK OUT!_" Midna screamed. Three Shadow Beasts appeared from nowhere and attacked Wolf Link from behind.

He dodged quickly and glared at the monsters, his yellow wolf eyes widened. The Shadow Beasts before him were the lion-like ones that dragged him into Eternal Twilight. When the nearest one lunged towards him Midna jumped of Wolf Link who attacked to and the beasts rolled over and over on the woods' floor and by mere chance Wolf Link ended up on top and sank his teeth into the monster. Midna turned around and sliced the second Shadow Beast's throat before zapping the third with her Twili Magic. The second beast died, but the third was only paralyzed. Wolf Link lunged forward and ripped its' chest open like the first one.

Wolf Link and Midna stepped back, staring at the three dead Shadow Beasts. The wolf jumped when the monsters dissolved into nothingness. "What?" Midna asked. "That's what happens to us Twili when we are murdered. Our bodies vanish when killed, unlike you mortals whose bodies rot. I think I like the Twili's way of dying better." Wolf Link's surprise strengthened when small balls of light appeared in the place of the Shadow Beasts. He looked at the imp for answers. "That must be three of the Spring Spirit Farona's light. If you get all the light Faron Woods, Faron Forest and part of Hyrule Field will be rid of Eternal Twilight."

Wolf Link walked forward towards the Farona's Lights. The Lights floated towards the wolf until the lights merged with his body, giving Wolf Link a sense of love and healing, but he was still a wolf. "I guess there are more Shadow Beasts," Midna said. "You should head to Farona Spring and ask the Spring Spirit how many monsters are in Farona Woods and Farona Forest." Wolf Link nodded and continued into the woods.

Faron Woods was darker and even more mysterious then last time he'd been there and the thicker the tress got the more tense Wolf Link became. He trotted forward until he reached Farona Spring, but there were obvious changes to the Sacred Spring. The water was pure black with lack of the Light. Wolf Link started walking into the spring, but the water burned his legs like fire. He yelped and jumped back.

"_Hero of Courage_," Farona said. Wolf Link couldn't see the Spring Spirit's full form because of Eternal Twilight, so he only saw a shimmer of the spirit. "_The Shadow Beasts have stolen my light along with my sisters Kakarika and Lanyra. They were sent here by King Zant to spread the curse of Eternal Twilight over Hyrule and if he isn't stopped the curse will spread until it covers the whole world. "Hero of Courage you must kill the Shadow Beasts roaming Faron Woods and Farona Forest to retrieve my Light. You have already killed three of the ten Shadow Beasts so you have seven more of the beasts to go. You are the only one who can save the world, good luck-_" The shimmer vanished into thin air.

"Seven more Shadow Beasts left," Midna said. "Then we get Farona's Light, you change back to a Hylian and save part of Hyrule from Eternal Twilight. Let's get going and kill those Shadow Beasts." Wolf Link didn't like the idea of being a killer even if it was of a monster. He was after all just a swordsman in training and a farmhand. Nonetheless he nodded and stepped out of the boundaries of Faron Woods and into Faron Forest.

Two Shadow Beasts were lurking near the bushes. Wolf Link would've missed them if his senses hadn't been enhanced. He crouched down ready to pounce and then he lunged forward sinking his teeth into the monster's stomach. Midna jumped off and swung the sword in the air, slicing the second monster's chest open. The Shadow Beasts both fell to the ground and died. Balls of Light appeared when the bodies faded away. Wolf Link walked forward and absorbed the Light. Half of the Spring Spirit's Light was with him, half to go.

Faron Forest was even more dark then he remembered, if he was Hylian he wouldn't be able to see anything, but thanks to his wolf eyes he could see through the darkness. Wolf Link spotted three more Shadow Beasts standing in a triangle. "Better be careful, dog," Midna said leaning forward on his back. "Somehow your going to kill these monsters all at once, because these types of Shadow Beasts are smart _and_ fast." Wolf Link stared back at Midna and then to the Shadow Beasts. He then came up with a strategy. Wolf Link charged forward using his enhanced wolf speed, he ran to the nearest one and sank his teeth into the first, he quickly jumped off the monster and sank his teeth into the second before killing the final monster in the same way. He finished them off in three seconds.

"Whoa!" Midna gasped. "How did you do that?" Wolf Link shrugged his shoulders and absorbed the three Balls of Light. "I bet that speed came from the power of the Triforce you have. Well there's no time to discuss about it now, there are two more Shadow Beasts left." Wolf Link trotted through Faron Forest for hours, but he didn't find anymore monsters. "Dog," Midna yelled, "stop being stupid and use your senses to find the two other monsters!"

Wolf Link growled, but closed his eyes and let his senses rule him. He could hear and smell everything in the forest. The smell of the dead Shadow Beasts were still on him and it didn't smell pleasant, but he was able to determine where the two remaining Shadow Beasts were hiding.

The two remaining beasts were residing near the Forest Temple. The Forest Temple was a very mysterious place for it was a temple formed by only trees, stone and wood and it was formed naturally by weather. The temple wasn't made by Hylians, the temple made itself and that was why it was a mysterious place. Link had never entered the Forest Temple because it was a Sacred Place were Farona resided before she died in the Battle of Hyrule hundreds of years ago and became one of the four Spring Spirits.

Wolf Link started trotting forward passing many trees that got thicker and thicker until he reached what must've been the Forest Temple. The trees became so thick they formed one gigantic tree at the end of Faron Forest, inside of it were the hallow pathways of the Forest Temple.

Wolf Link sniffed and growled. The two Shadow Beasts were pacing back and forth in front of the Forest Temple entrance, as if they were guarding something. "This is your chance!" Midna cried. "If you defeat them you change back to normal and save this area from Eternal Twilight!" Wolf Link started crawling forward to get a better look at the beasts, they weren't lion-like. Instead they were monkey like, but they were still dangerous-looking.

The wolf lunged forward sinking his teeth into the first Shadow Beast before killing the second before either of them could blink. Wolf Link jumped back as the monster bodies fell to the ground before they faded into nothingness, leaving the remaining to Balls of Farona's Light. Wolf Link trotted towards the Lights and he absorbed them. The warmness he felt before was now radiating off him, literally. When the last to of Farona's Light were absorbed into Wolf Link's body his Triforce mark started glimmering, then glowing and then shining off his right paw and then eventually the bright white light radiating from his paw completely engulfed Wolf Link, then Midna and then Faron Forest.

* * *

Impaz had been impatiently pacing back and forth in front of the door, thinking hard. "We can't just sit here, we have to drive away those Bulbins some how."

"The smartest idea is to wait for Link and Rusl," Ilia said. She had been thinking and dreaming of Link for nights and he determined he couldn't of been killed by King Bulbin. He was too strong and she ended up catching onto Collin's old hope, but now she was worried for Collin and the other children.

"Who is this Link?" Impaz asked, turning to face Ilia. "You talk when you sleep and all you say is his name."

Ilia blushed and looked away. "He wa . . . _is_ my best friend. Link lives with his father and he is being trained to be a swordsman, yet he's also a farmhand. His father is Rusl. I'm saying they'll rescue us because they would never give up on us."

"I hope do give up on us," Impaz said. "There's no need for them to get involved in our troubles. This Link is probably just your age and he's only a swordsman in training and as for Rusl, I doubt he can take on twenty Bulbins."

Ilia looked up. "Don't under estimate Link or Rusl! Link saved my friend Talo from King Bulbin who challenged him. I doubt any soldier would be able to say that and still be around."

"He thwarted King Bulbin?" Impaz gasped.

"Only once," Ilia said looking down again. "King Bulbin came for a rematch, but Link refused to fight because I was there." Tears spilled from Ilia's eyes.

"This, Link," Impaz said, eyeing the teenager. "You speak of him like your in love with him."

Ilia looked up at Impaz, very shocked at how Impaz could determine her feelings by just simple words. Ilia then looked to the floor and nodded, more tears flowing from her eyes. "I-I was just about t-to t-tell h-him I l-loved him r-right before I-I got captured," Ilia started sobbing. The old woman stared saddened at the state the young woman was in. Impaz prayed that Ilia and the mysterious Link would be reunited soon.

* * *

"So you children are from Ordon Village," Shaman Renado asked. Renado, Collin and the three other children were sitting in the carriage that was being pulled by Renado's horse. They were heading back to Kakariko Village. Talo, Beth and Malo were all sleeping, but Collin wasn't able to sleep. Collin nodded. "How did you end up near the Bridge of Eldin."

"We were kidnapped by King Bulbin and his Bulbin cronies," Collin said. "There was one other person with us. Her name was Ilia. She saved our lives just a little while ago. She attacked King Bulbin with a single arrow and distracted the Bulbins by escaping on my brother's horse Epona. The Bulbins chased after her and I think they were heading towards Lanyru City. She did this because she knew the Bulbins would follow her and not us."

"This Ilia is quite brave," Renado mused. "I'm sure she's fine. If she outsmarted the Bulbins once she can do so again."

"Don't you think we should go after her?" Collin asked.

"Going after your friend would be very unwise," Renado said. "You are all children and I myself am not a swordsman and our village is already infested with Shadow Beasts. Our next move is to get into Kakariko and safely make it past the Shadow Beasts and into my house. There we will wait to be rescued." Collin and Renado sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

When they reached the gates of Kakariko the three other children awakened. "Where are we now?" Talo asked.

"We're at the border of Kakariko Village," Renado said. "We're going to have to leave the carriage here and sneak inside."

"What? Why?" Beth asked.

"There are Shadow Beasts inside my village," Renado said. "We have to move quick and silent. No one must speak or we'll be in trouble." Renado hopped out of the carriage, Collin and the others all jumped off after him, Malo with assistance from Talo. "Stay here, I'll look forward and see if the coast is clear." Renado inched closer to the village boarder and stared inside, no monsters were in sight. Renado motioned for the children to follow him. Collin and Talo quickly caught up with the shaman, Beth and Malo were slightly behind the others.

When they were inside Kakariko Collin spotted Kakarika Spring and gasped. There were three Shadow Beasts pacing in the blackened water. "This way," Renado whispered. Renado led the children through the bushes past many houses. A rat shot out from a crack in a stone building causing Beth to scream in terror. The Shadow Beasts spun around and started charging towards the five. Renado placed himself in front of the children, stretching his arms out to block the children from sight.

A bomb was thrown from behind them and exploded in the monsters' faces, but it didn't effect them at all, they were merely stunned. Renado spun around and spotted the bomb seller, Barnes holding a bag filled with bombs. "Told that trip to the Bridge of Eldin was a bad idea!" Barnes shouted, throwing two more bombs. "Too bad, no one listens to me!"

"We have to get to my sanctuary," Renado said. "It's the only safe place."

"No problem, I got your back!" Barnes grinned. "You get the tykes safe and sound." Barnes threw another bomb at the monsters allowing the five Hylians to escape into Renado's sanctuary where he lived and also practiced healing by magic.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Beth asked.

No sooner did she asked when another bomb explosion was heard and Barnes escaped into the Sanctuary slamming the door shut behind him. "Those Shadow Beasts are strong! They didn't look hurt at all."

Beth opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by multiple loud bangs on the door of Renado's sanctuary. "Get to the cellar!" Shaman Renado shouted.

"No!" a small female voice cried. The survivors turned to find Renado's thirteen-year-old daughter Luda, in the corner. "I've been in the cellar, its filled with Shadow Beasts. Dad, when you were gone I sealed the cellar shut."

"What do we do now?" Barnes asked, but almost none of them heard him through the bangs.

"They're going to break through!" Beth cried.

"Not today," Renado said. The shaman sat down next to his shaman magic powder. Renado ate some and started meditating. The bangs got louder and the hinges on the door started cracking. "Hyusome jilimos dinivani!" Renado chanted. A white light started pulsing through the room. The white light then pulsed out the window and formed a barrier around the sanctuary, blocking the Shadow Beasts from entering, but also sealing Collin, Renado, Talo, Beth, Luda, Barnes and Malo inside the house.

"Wow! How long will that barrier last?" Talo asked.

"The barrier will stay as long as I need it to be," Shaman Renado said, opening his eyes and looking around at everyone else. "Which should give us enough time to introduce each other. Children meet my daughter Luda and our own bombs salesman, Barnes. Luda and Barnes meet Collin, Talo, Beth and Malo. These children are from Ordon Village. They were taken by Bulbins and were dragged all the way to the Bridge of Eldin and that's where I found them."

"You came from Ordon?" Luda asked, looking at Collin. Collin nodded. "But that'd so far away."

"I know," Collin said. "Those Bulbins truly wanted revenge for something, but I don't know what."

"I think I do," Talo said, fearfully looking at Collin and Luda. "When I went running into Faron Woods I was taken captive by King Bulbin, but Link saved me by challenging him, but the challenge was never finished because Link refused to battle him anymore once I was rescued. The very next day King Bulbin invaded Ordon and kidnapped almost everyone Link cared out. I think King Bulbin kidnapped us for revenge against Link because he refused to fight to the death. King Bulbin still wants to finish the challenge with Link so he kidnapped us, knowing he would eventually come back."

"Wait," Malo said. "If King Bulbin kidnapped everyone close to Link why didn't he take Rusl and Leha too."

"They tried," Collin said. "But Rusl is a very skilled swordsman. He was able to protect Leha, but he couldn't get to me in time. I guess King Bulbin settled with just the four of us and Ilia."

"Ilia?" Barnes asked. "Whose Ilia?"

"Ilia is my brother Link's, best friend," Collin said. "She was taken too, but she escaped, but the Bulbins followed her towards Lanyru City. We don't know what happened to her after she left the Bridge of Eldin."

* * *

Link opened his eyes and stared up at the sky and smiled. He had defeated the Eternal Twilight in Faron Woods, Faron Forest and part of Hyrule Field. He knew this because instead of seeing a permanent pink sky, he saw a blue cloudless day, the sun shined on Link's face.

Link realized he was lying in Farona Spring and sat up and his eyes widened. He wasn't a wolf. He was Hylian again. Link stood up and stared at his naked body and wondered if his clothes he lost when he turned into a wolf were still at the entrance of Faron Woods.

". . . _Oh Hero of Courage_ . . ." a voice echoed. Link turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the Spring Spirit, Farona, appeared hovering over the Sacred Spring. The Spring Spirit was in the form of a koala. "_You have defeated the Shadow Beasts in this area and restored the light, but Faron Forest is still in danger of a dark power that I sealed inside the Forest Temple. This dark magic is called a Fused Shadow. There are three of these Shadows and the other two were sealed away into the Goron Mines and the Lanyru Lake Temple by the Spring Spirits, Kakarika and Lanyra. But the Fused Shadows has been locked away in these areas for too long and they are infecting the life inside the places. Hero of Courage, you must save the beings of light by recovering the first of the three of the Fused Shadows if you want this area to truly be saved._" Farona's voice faded at the end of the sentence and then the Spring Spirit itself vanished.

"_Congratulations_," Midna's voice echoed. She looked around and saw Midna as just a shadow again. "_You returned part of Hyrule back to normal. Now all you've got to do is get that Fused Shadow I told you about_." She handed him the sword and shield he'd stolen from Rusl. "_But first you should get back those clothes, I don't want to hang out with a naked teenager all day_." Link blushed and turned away. "_Well get going, dog!_"

Link angrily turned on Midna. "My name is _Link!_" he snarled. "I am not a wolf anymore so you will address as my name, you ugly imp!"

Midna's smile faded. "_Just get your clothes_, _dog!_" The imp then merged with Link's shadow. Link clenched his fists, but didn't snap back. He started walking towards Ordon Village.

When he reached the end of Faron Woods and the beginning of Ordon Village, Link found his clothes on the dirt floor. He quickly pulled them on and started walking into Ordon. "_What are you doing? This isn't where the first Fused Shadow is!_"

"I know," Link said. "I haven't been back in Ordon in months, Midna. My parents and the other parents of the kids who were captured are all probably worried sick."

"_So what?_" Midna asked.

"If you want my help then you're going to just _deal with it!_" Link yelled. "You might be heartless, but I don't want my family and friends worrying about me!"

"_Fine!_" Midna snapped. "_But make it snappy, dog!_" Link ignored Midna's dog comment and continued into Ordon Village. When he entered it was different, half of the houses were damaged. There were many broken windows and missing doors and there was a powerful sadness that filled the air. Link walked up to his house and knocked on the door.

The door just opened a crack. "Who is it?" Leha's frightened voice asked.

"It's Link," he said. "I-I'm back."

The door opened all the way and revealed Link's mother stared at her son. Leha's stomach had gotten much larger since he last saw her. Leha's face started as shock, then turned into amazement and finally her face turned to pure joy. Tears started streaming down her face. "_OH, LINK!_" She wrapped her arms around Link in a bone crushing hug. "_I thought you were taken by the Bulbins just like Collin and the other children!_"

"I was," Link lied, "but I escaped." Link looked inside. "I heard that Rusl was injured by Bulbins. Is he all right?"

Leha's face dropped in sadness. "I'm sorry, Link, but R-Rusl is d-dying." Link's heart stopped for a second and he felt his legs wobble. He had to hold onto the doorframe to stay standing.

"Can . . . can I see him," Link stammered.

Leha nodded. "He's in our bed." Leha led Link to his parents' bedroom and found Rusl severely injured and lying on the bed. His clothes were stained with blood and his face was red from an obvious illness. He was muttering incoherently about monsters "He's been like this for months and only getting worse."

Link held his hand out and brushed his father's forehead. The mark of the Triforce appeared started shining on his right hand. "What?" Leha gasped. Link pressed his hand harder against his father's forehead. The shining light wasn't just on his hand, he also felt the light pulsing through his whole body. Link then passed the energy in him into his father and watched as all his injuries vanished and felt his temperature dropped to normal. When Rusl was all healed up Link's Triforce mark faded. Rusl was still asleep so Link decided to let him rest. "How did you do that?" Leha demanded.

Link hesitated, but then decided he had to tell the truth . . . or part of it anyway. "If I tell you I'll have to tell everyone. So we're going to have to have a meeting outside."

"Okay," Leha nodded. Link and Leha left the house and started going house to house telling them that there would be a meeting. When they told everyone in the town Link was standing in front of Mayor Bordon, Leha, Dolden and everyone else.

"Alright," Link said. "To explain what's happening to Hyrule you all will have to keep open minded. Has everyone heard of the legend of Cursed Oblivion?" Almost everyone nodded. "Well the legend states that eventually the descendants of people banished to Cursed Oblivion would invade Hyrule, the land of light, and try and concur the whole land and eventually the world." Link took a deep breath and continued. "Well it seems that time is now. The people of the Cursed Oblivion led by the King of Darkness, Zant, have invaded Hyrule to get revenge on us all for banishing their ancestors."

"What?" Dolden gasped. "Now! I thought it was just a legend."

"No," Link shook his head. "The legend is real, all of it."

"Even about the new Heroes saving Hyrule?" Mayor Bordon asked. "Does that mean Princess Zelda will save us all?"

"The new Heroes are true," Link said. "But at the moment Princess Zelda is helpless."

"Why?" Leha asked.

"Because when King Zant and his army of Shadow Beasts invaded Hyrule they tried to make the land of light into darkness, but instead it made Eternal Twilight and without true light everyone inside Eternal Twilight were turned into spirits. The Eternal Twilight almost spread to our village, but I managed to stop the Wall of Darkness from reaching Ordona Spring and I pushed the Wall of Darkness back towards Kakariko Village."

"How did you stop it?" Mayor Bordon asked. "Didn't you just say anyone inside Eternal Twilight turned into spirits."

"Everyone except for the new Heroes chosen by the Goddesses," Link said, raising his right fist, showing Leha and his friends his mark of the Triforce, "and I am one of the three of the new Heroes."

Everyone in town gasped. "Do you know why you were chosen and who else was chosen?" Dolden asked.

"I know that Princess Zelda is the Hero of Light and that I'm the Hero of Courage, but I don't know who the third Hero is. I believe that the Goddesses are purposely hiding the identity of the third Hero to keep the person safe, and in the meantime I'm going to have to return Hyrule to normal," Link said.

"Why can't Princess Zelda help you?" Leha asked.

"I don't know," Link said. "Even though we have the same mark they give us different powers. Princess Zelda's allow her to stay Hylian when inside Eternal Twilight, but she's powerless. Which leaves me all on my own."

Leha opened her mouth to say something, but Mayor Bordon interrupted her. "What about our children? What about Ilia and the others?" Are the Bulbins with the Shadow Beasts?"

"All the children were taken into Eternal Twilight," Link said, "but I'm going in to get them back, and about the Bulbins siding with the Shadow Beasts, I'm not sure. They seem to have their own agenda, but don't worry, I'll get the children back from them."

"Why?" Leha cried, tears started streaming down her face. "We were just reunited. Why not Rusl, why couldn't it be anyone else? I don't want my son to be fighting monsters."

Link walked forward and hugged his mother. "I don't know, Leha, but I guess I was chosen because I'm the only one who can."

"Link," Mayor Bordon said. "If your going to save Hyrule and get our children back take this." The mayor held out the Hero's Bow and quiver filled with thirty arrows. "You must of dropped the Sacred Bow when the Bulbins attacked." Link took the Sacred Bow and the quiver of arrows. Now he had the Sacred Shield and the Sacred Bow, all that was left was the Sacred Sword, which vanished hundreds of years ago, so for now he'd have to use Rusl's Ordonian sword. "Good luck, my boy," the mayor said.

Link ended up hugging everyone of the villagers before heading back into Faron Woods. "_Well, it looks like you spilled the secret_," Midna said, harshly. "_But you didn't mention that when you enter Eternal Twilight you turn into a dog_."

"I scared them enough, Midna," Link said, "and I didn't want them to think I was a werewolf or something."

"_But you are, that's the point!_" Midna teased.

"Just try and _attempt_ to be quiet for _once!_" Link said, very heatedly. Midna heard Link's tone and stayed silent for the rest of the walk. They passed Farona Spring and entered into Faron Forest, but now it had become dark, so it was almost impossible to see through the thick trees.

"_Ugh, if you were still a doggy we wouldn't have this problem!_" Midna complained.

"HEY, YOU!" Link spun around, taking the sword out of his scabbard as he went and faced his opponent . He was shocked to find Fado a traveling salesman that frequently passed through Ordon Village. "Whoa, pal. A little jumpy are we?" Link put his sword away. "You really shouldn't be traveling in the woods at night, ya. The Bulbins could come out and grab ya."

"I have something to do here," Link said, "and why would you tell me not to be here at night when you're here yourself."

"I didn't think I was, ya," Fado said, "because it was always twilight around this area for who-knows-why, but then it suddenly the twilight vanished, ya, after being here for months, ya, and then night came, quickly. I was scared at the change I lost my way."

"Ordon Village is down south," Link pointed in the direction.

"Thank you very kindly, ya," Fado said, "oh, and if you really are gonna stay here in the night, you should probably take my lantern, ya." Fado held up his lantern and lit it up. "You be careful now, ya. This lantern will only last a short while, ya." Fado handed Link the lantern

"Thank you, Fado," Link smiled. "Have a nice night in Ordon."

"Ya, and you have a nice night in the scary, Bulbin infested forest, ya," Fado chuckled and shook his head before walking towards Ordon Village. A smile spews across Link's face at the salesman's humor before turning away, holding out his new lantern and started walking through the deepest of Faron Forest.

With the lantern's light he was easily able to navigate his way through the deep forest and with luck there were no Bulbins to be found. Maybe they moved back to Gerudo Mesa Desert where their homeland was. Link easily found his way back to the Forest Temple, but now two Bulbins were guarding it. "_Don't just stand there! Kill them!_" Midna said.

"_What? _Kill them? No way!" Link cried.

"_You've killed Shadow Beasts. What's wrong with killing these pig-monsters?_"

"They aren't monsters, Midna. Its just that the Bulbin species is vicious and hates Hylians. I only killed the Shadow Beasts because they were monsters."

"_This is war, dog! It's kill or be killed! Make your choice or you'll regret it later on!_" Midna snapped back. Link looked back to the two Bulbins. "_Did you really think that the Bulbins had their own agenda. They hated Hylians so much they decided to side with King Zant and the Shadow Beasts. That's why and how they've gotten so much smarter than before._"

Link looked back at the Bulbins thinking. He was wondering if Midna's words were true, even though she hadn't lied yet she wasn't exactly trustworthy. Her words did made sense. If King Zant somehow learned that Link was the new Hero of Courage then he was the one who sent King Bulbin to Faron Woods to challenge Link and kidnap everyone close to him, before he made the Shadow Beasts capture Link.

The Bulbins were holding their clubs, pacing back and fourth in front of the entrance of the Forest Temple in a similar fashion to how the Shadow Beasts paced. Link charged forward his sword raised and sliced the first Bulbins jugular vein and then stabbed the second Bulbin in the stomach. They both made pig-like squealing sounds before dying on the forest floor. Link then gasped as the bodies vanished like the Shadow Beasts. "I thought you said _just_ the Shadow Beasts and the Twili's bodies faded into nothing after death," Link accused.

"_I did_," Midna said, her voice bathed in shock. "_But these Bulbins must have been infected by the Ancient Dark Power of Cursed Oblivion inside the Fused Shadows. I can feel the darkness emanating off the Forest Temple. This Fused Shadow has been locked away in here since hundreds of years ago, so the Fused Shadow must've severely infected the life inside. This is probably the hardest challenge you will face yet, even harder then Eternal Twilight_."

This was the first time Midna had ever been serious with Link, there was no giggling, no jeering, she actually sounded worried and he knew that if Midna was worried than Link _definitely_had to be worried. Link held out his lantern and cautiously stared into the opening of the Forest Temple, the opening was a cave. Link walked inside and immediately felt a dark feeling of pure dread pass over his heart and soul. Link gasped. "_Midna!_What _in the world_ was _that_?" he demanded,

"_You feel it too?_" Midna asked. "_That is the feeling of the dark power emanating off of the Fused Shadow. It's infected the Forest Temple with evil and that power is what you are feeling. Link, my people of Cursed Oblivion are used to this dark power, we are in fact born with it flowing through our veins, but you and the rest of the beings of light are not used to such dark magic. That's how the Ancient Hero of Power turned evil, he had in too much contact with the Fused Shadows and the dark magic turned him evil. The Spring Spirits locked the Fused Shadows away in a place that no one would encounter the evil ever again, but they failed. You'll have to be careful to not be infected by the dark power_."

Link nodded solemnly and continued his way into the cave. The further he went the stronger the feeling of dread clouded his heart, and the Triforce mark on his right hand shined brighter and brighter, trying to deflect the dark power away from Link. Eventually the lantern light vanished, but his shining mark, was sufficient enough to light his way. Link tossed the lantern and continued walking.

The cave turned out to be a tunnel and led Link and Midna to the inside of the Forest Temple. Link was basically standing inside a giant tree trunk except their were passage ways going every which way. "_LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!_" Link spun around and nearly fainted.

There was a giant spider as big as a lion scurrying towards him. The spider was nearly as fast as a lion too. Link just barely missed the spider as it lunged. "What _is_that!" Link demanded.

"_It_was _a spider, but then it got infected by the Fused Shadow locked in here. The dark magic turned the spider into a giant monster! You have to kill it, now!_" The spider lunged with its fangs dripping with venom. Link shoved the sword down the spiders throat and between the fangs. The spider made a sick screeching sound, before vanishing to nothingness.

"The Fused Shadow did _that?_" Link asked, sickened. What if everything was infected with the dark magic.

"_Of course_," Midna said. "_I told you the Fused Shadows are very powerful and dangerous_."

"What do we do now?" Link asked. "Where's the Fused Shadow?"

"_I don't know where the Fused Shadow is_," Midna said, "_but I bet that the more evil you sense, the closer you are to the Fused Shadow. Follow the sense of dread that you're feeling_."

Link looked at his shadow where the imp was hiding, before he nodded. He could sense that the Fused Shadow was further into the Forest Temple. Link continued to walk forward and the sense of dread got stronger and stronger, so strong that Link wanted to run away and never come back, but he knew if he wanted to save Hyrule, he'd have to face some challenges.

Eventually Link ended up in the center of the Forest Temple and that was when his Triforce mark started shining the brightest he'd ever experienced, yet. The center of the Forest Temple was large and circular and a deep pool of water covered most of the heart of the temple.

"_It looks like the Fused Shadow is in that little pond_," Midna said. Link kneeled down and looked into the water.

He couldn't see anything. "Midna, what does a Fused Shadow look like?" Link asked.

"_It looks like_. . . . _Look, the water!_" Midna cried. Link looked back to the water which turned a thick purple color, like poison. The same color of the Sacred Spring when Faron Woods was in Eternal Twilight. Link remembered how he burned himself by touching the water and quickly backed away. Bubbles started rising up to the surface, and Link knew something big was down there, bigger than the spider he encountered earlier.

Eventually two giant venus fly traps burst from the infected water two stories longer than Link. "Oh my God!" Link cried. The nearest venus fly trap lunged forward and tried to eat him. Link dodged to the right at the last second.

"_It's Diababa!_" Midna screamed.

"You know what that is?" Link demanded.

"_Kind of_," Midna said. "_It used to be a regular plant, I'll tell you later, but first you have to defeat it, dog!_" Diababa's first venus head lunged forward. Link dodged to the left, rose his sword and severed the head from the rest of the plant. The second head shrieked in pain and lunged towards Link before he could react. Diababa's mouth clamped shut over Link. He screamed and shoved the sword through the roof of the mouth and through the head. Link then escaped the second head's mouth and he stared at the two dead heads.

The two heads recoiled back into the poisoned water. Link thought it was over until bigger bubbles started rising to the surface and then Diababa returned much bigger and stronger than before. The two heads grew back because of the poisoned water and the biggest head was in the center and the two heads turned out to grow off the center. The middle head was twice the size of the other two heads. "_Diababa grew back!_" Midna cried. "_I have a feeling that Diababa has absorbed the first of the three Fused Shadows. Those two heads are a part of the center head, so if you take that out, the other heads will die too!_"

Link nodded and waited for one of the first heads to lunged. A few seconds passed, but the heads didn't lung. Instead they opened their mouths and vomited out some of the poisoned water and sprayed it towards Link like a fire hose. He held his shield out to block the water flow, but the poisoned water still ended up contacting him. The poisoned water burned his feat and legs. Eventually they stopped spraying and Link tried to ignore the burning to focus on the three heads.

Diababa's second head lunged forward. Instead of dodging the head, he jumped up onto it and started running up the neck of the second head of Diababa towards the center. When he reached the second head he jumped up and stabbed the sword into the middle head before quickly jumping off and back onto the hollow wooden floor.

Diababa's three venus fly trap heads screeched in pain before the three heads fell forward, almost crushing Link. Diababa's body then faded into dark mist and then the dark mist formed to make what looked like part of a mask. "_That's it! The first Fused Shadow!_" Link walked forward to touch the Fused Shadow, but the horrible sense of dread became so powerful it forced him to stop walking forward and the Triforce mark shined even brighter. "_Don't touch it, dog! You'll become infected like that venus fly trap and become evil too!_"

"Speaking of that plant," Link said. "How in the world did you _know_ what that _thing_ was called?"

Midna severed herself from Link's shadow and stood as a shadow in front of him. "_It's part of a Twili legend. Legend states when the World of Light and World of Darkness fall into peril three heroes gifted with the Triforce. Courage and Light and when Power didn't turn out well, the Goddesses decided to replace Power with Wisdom. These new Heroes of Courage, Light and Wisdom were said in the legend to save the two worlds, would have to battle ten monsters. Diababa, the Monster of Nature. Fyrus, the Monster of Fire. Morpheel, the Monster of Water. Stallord, the Monster of Death. Blizzeta, the Monster of Ice. Agorok, the Monster of Wind. Venom, the Monster of Insects. Argomegon, the Monster of Time. King Zant, the Monster of Darkness. And finally, Ganondorf, the Monster of Power. Ganondorf was the Ancient Hero of Power who turned evil. Ganondorf was then defeated by King Eldin and Queen Hylia, the other Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light_."

"Another legend?" Link asked, exasperated. "Is this one true too?"

"_I don't think so_," Midna said. "_At least . . . not part of it. There are only three Fused Shadows, so there are probably only three monsters, and since you defeated Diababa, there are only two left, but I don't know which one, but I do know for sure that Zant is part of the legend and we have to defeat him, and Ganondorf is long gone who died three-hundred twelve years ago._"

"What about the three new heroes?" Link asked.

"_Your the only new Hero of Courage, but I know Princess Zelda is the Hero of Light, so she must help you sometime, but for the Hero of Wisdom, I think that might just be a lie_." Midna walked towards the Fused Shadow and absorbed the dark magic into her body. As soon as she did this the feeling of dread vanished and the Triforce mark faded to a light glow.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Link asked.

"_I told you, the Twili's blood is made of this magic, and anyways, I have some of my power back that King Zant stole_," Midna said.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but his Triforce mark started shining again, until the bright light surrounded Link and Midna and then they both vanished into thin air.

In the shadows of heart of the Forest Temple King Zant walked forward. Unlink Midna he was able to keep his true form in the World of Light because of the power given to him by his ancestor. "Hmm," King Zant mused. "It seems I've under estimated that pathetic imp and her slave. I should've put stronger locks on that Hylian when he was still a mutt. I guess all I have to do is prepare." Zant then opened a dark portal and went to Zora's Domain.

* * *

Prince Ralis was a twelve-year-old Zora boy and the heir of the throne. His parents King Laurence and Queen Athinsa were currently the rulers of all the Zoras. The Zoras were humanoids that had adapted to breathing water. Ralis' parents were teaching him how to swim like royalty. "You have to be one with the waves, up and down, use all your muscles," King Laurence taught, giving and example, by swimming around the pool.

Prince Ralis tried to follow his father's swimming technique, but he didn't get it right. "Dad, I'm just not as good as you."

"Let's take a break for awhile," Queen Athinsa said. "The head of our guard, Reynolds, is coming to report if there's any change in the sky." The sky has been twilight more two months without change and it also covered the neighboring Hylian city, Lanyru, along with the other town Kakariko and Faron Forest and Faron Woods.

No sooner did Queen Athinsa speak of Reynolds when the head guard swam in. "Your majesties, there is great news!" the Zora said. "Somehow the Eternal Twilight over Faron Woods, Faron Forest and the part of Hyrule Field between Kakariko Village and Ordon Village."

That got King Laurence's attention. "Are you sure? How?"

"No one knows how," Reynolds said, "but we sent some Zora soldiers down Zora River towards Faron Woods near Ordon Village, and they witnessed a bright light illuminating the sky, concurring the Eternal Twilight and then the Wall of Darkness was pushed back to Kakariko Village."

"Have you tried to escape through the Wall of Darkness, the border of Eternal Twilight?" the Zora King asked.

"No," Reynolds shook his head. "It seems that everything inside Eternal Darkness can never leave once entered. Somehow the Eternal Twilight was defeated in that area. We can only hope that the curse over us will be vanquished soon."

"Don't count on it," an eerie voice echoed through thin air. A portal of darkness then appeared and a humanoid walked out, covered in silver armor, that covered the man's face. "I will not allow that wretched wolf-boy and imp ruin my chances of ruling two worlds!"

Reynolds and King Laurence were on the defensive at once. "Who are you?" they both demanded. Queen Athinsa used her Zora telekinetic powers to call the rest of the guards. The Zora soldiers appeared from underwater at once, spears in hands.

"I'm the King of Cursed Oblivion, my name is Zant and I am the one who cast the gift of Eternal Twilight across Hyrule."

"This isn't a gift!" King Laurence. "This is a curse and what business do you have in our domain."

"I've taken care of the Twilight Princess, the Princess of Hyrule and all that's left is the Zora Royal Family," King Zant said. "I can be the only ruler."

"Think again you monster!" King Laurence said. "Soldiers _attack!_" The Zora guards started tossing spears at Zant. The King of Darkness used his dark magic to dissolve the attacks.

"Ralis, you have to get out of here," Queen Athinsa said. "You have to swim Zora River until you reach Lanyru."

"What about you?" Ralis asked.

"I have to defend the honor of Zoras," Queen Athinsa said. "Be careful my son, goodbye for now." Prince Ralis started swimming down the river and down the waterfall and into the Zora River and started swimming.

"That won't save your son, Athinsa," Zant said. He then formed a dark energy ball and thrust it at Queen Athinsa.

"_Athinsa!_" King Laurence screamed. He pushed her out of the way and got it instead, at impact his body dissolved to nothing.

"_LAURENCE!_" Queen Athinsa screamed and then dived in fury for King Zant. Zant took out his Dark Sword and stabbed Queen Athinsa. She gasped and fell back into the water. Reynolds caught her body before she sank.

"My purpose here is finished, all that's left is Princes Ralis," King Zant sneered.

"Over our dead bodies!" Reynolds shouted.

"Exactly what I was thinking," King Zant said. He formed a large ball of darkness and tossed it into the water, freezing all the Zoras underwater. Zant snickered and then left the Zora Domain to go after Prince Ralis.

* * *

Prince Ralis was halfway to Lanyru, praying that his family and Reynolds were all right. He was swimming in a river that passed through Hyrule Field and was swimming as fast as he could. "We're do you think you're going, prince?" Zant said.

Zant appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Prince Ralis out of the water. "What did you do with my family?" the Zora boy demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll join them," King Zant. He raised his fist and grabbed the Zora's face and formed a dark ball in his palm. Ralis screamed and fell to the ground, writhing. "The curse I gave you will eat your insides out until there is nothing left. Make the best of the short time you have left little boy." Zant then vanished into a dark portal, returning to Cursed Oblivion. Prince Ralis stood up wincing and then fell back to the ground. There was no way he would be able to swim to Lanyru, so he'd have to crawl. The Zora Prince started crawling towards the ciy.

* * *

"It's been weeks!" Ilia cried. "How long will those Bulbins hang around! I need to see if the children are all right."

"I'm not sure," Impaz said. "These Bulbins aren't acting like their dimwitted selves. It's like they've gotten much smarter since Eternal Twilight came. I bet they're working for the Shadow Beasts."

"We have to get out of here," Ilia said.

"No, Ilia," the old woman said. "Help will come, you just have to wait."

"We've already waited, Impaz," Ilia said. "This is the Hidden Village, no one is going to find us. We need to go to Lanyru City and ask some soldiers to help find my friends."

Impaz stood in thought for awhile and then nodded in agreement. "Alright. It seems like we have to escape, you know how to use any weapons?"

"I've seen Link practice with bows and arrows," Ilia said.

"Then that'll have to do," the old woman sighed. She went into the closet, grabbed a bow and a quiver filled with thirty arrows and handed it to Ilia. She strapped the quiver around her back and got her first arrow ready. "Let's move all the furniture and make a break for it," Impaz said, grabbing her bag of bombs. Ilia and Impaz moved all of the furniture back in place. "You ready, Ilia?"

"Yes," she replied, fearfully and her heart pumping.

"Let's go!" the old woman screamed. She flung the door open and tossed out a bomb, blowing up three Bulbins. "_RUN!_" Impaz screamed. The two females ran as fast as they could through the Hidden Village. Ilia saw a Bulbin on a roof of one of the run down village and attempted to jump on them, but Ilia had her arrow ready and shot the Bulbin in the chest. "That's it Ilia, keep shooting!" She kept on shooting every Bulbin that came in her line of vision until they reached the Hidden Tunnel.

"We're almost out!" Ilia cried. They two of them entered the tunnel and kept running, but then they spotted five Bulbins. Impaz pulled a bomb out and tossed it at the Bulbins. It exploded, but then they tunnel started to cave in, rocks started raining on both of them!

"_ILIA!_" Impaz screamed. She shoved Ilia deeper through the tunnel just as the rocks completely blocked the two from each other. Impaz was trapped, alone, in a small village with the ten Bulbins left.

"Impaz!" Ilia screamed. She started clawing her way through the rocks when a boulder fell from the top of the stone tunnel and smashed against Ilia's head. She fell to the tunnel floor, unconscious.

* * *

Link reappeared in the Sacred Spring of Farona. He turned to shadow Midna wondering why she teleported them. "_It wasn't me. I don't have enough power to teleport us anymore_," Midna shrugged.

"_Heroic Link. . . ,_" a soft voice said. Link and Midna looked up to see the Spring Spirit, Farona, was hovering above the Sacred Spring. "_You have defeated Diababa, the Monster of Nature, and retrieved the Fused Shadow, returning total piece to Faron Woods and Faron Forest. The next Fused Shadow is in the Goron Mines, on Death Mountain, which is right next to Kakariko Village, this is where you will find the children you seek. But beware, Hero of Courage. Kakariko Village and beyond are all cloaked in Eternal Twilight and you will revert back to your wolf form. Please, Link, save my sisters Kakarika and Lanyra. Your Hyrule's only hope-_" Farona's voiced echoing voice softened until it completely fade and then the Spring Spirit vanished with a white light.

Link's heart swelled in happiness. Ilia, Collin and the other children were okay. They were safe in Kakariko Village. "_Well don't just stand there, dog! Go save your girlfriend and wimpy brother and friends_," Midna jeered.

"She's not my girlfriend, Midna," Link blushed, "and I'm not going just yet. I shouldn't keep the parents of kidnapped children afraid. I'm going to tell them first and then I'll go."

"_Fine! Just make it snappy!_" Midna grumbled and then she merged with Link's shadow.

Link jogged out of Faron Woods and reentered Ordon Village, surprisingly he found everyone in town was around his house. He went to see what they were all excited about and found the center of attention was his father Rusl. "Don't worry! Now that I'm better, I will get the children back."

"Not necessary," Link said, announcing his presence. All the Ordonians spun around and stared.

"Link?" Rusl asked. "Leha said you returned, you shouldn't guilt yourself about saving the children, I'll do it."

"Guilt isn't the reason I'm making myself to do anything, dad," Link said. "I'm saving the children because I'm the only one who can."

"How so?" Rusl asked.

Link turned to Leha. "Didn't you tell him?"

"I thought it would be better coming from you," Link's mother explained.

He turned back to his father. "Dad, I've been chosen by the Goddesses to by the new Hero of Courage along with Princess Zelda. I'm the only one who can save the children because Zelda's powerless and everyone else inside the Eternal Twilight or people going inside are powerless, except for me. If you enter Eternal Twilight you won't be able to escape."

"Eternal Twilight?" Rusl asked. "Was that what was behind the Wall of Darkness in front of Faron Woods."

"It _was_ in front of Faron Woods, and Faron Forest and part of Hyrule, but I defeated Eternal Twilight in those areas and restored the light. I'm sorry Rusl, but you'll have to sit this one out, but I do know exactly where the stolen children are."

"What?" Mayor Bordon gasped. "Where? Where is my Ilia and the others?"

"There all in Kakariko Village," Link said. "I'm sure they're safe. I'm going to Kakariko Village next to restore light, and then I'll bring them back."

Rusl walked up to Link and hugged him. "You truly are a swordsman, a better one than I'll ever be. Save Hyrule Link."

"I will, dad," Link replied. "It's my destiny." Link then parted with a hug from Leha and started walking a long trip to Kakariko Village.

* * *

Ilia. That was the only thing she remembered, her name. Ilia stood up, rubbing her head, there she felt a big bruise. She looked around and concluded that she was in a cave, why she was in a cave she didn't know. Ilia stared at the many piles of rock blocking from further entrance into the cave and decided she should go outside and see where she was.

When Ilia left the cave she didn't recognize anything. In fact she couldn't remember how she got there, why she was there, where to go, or where she was _supposed_ to be. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Ilia looked to the left and saw a big stone bridge and then she looked to the right and saw a long path. She decided she didn't walk across a very high bridge and decided to started walking east from where she was standing.

She walked for a very long time and then saw what looked to by a city. Ilia got excited and started to run towards the city, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and spun around to find a Zora boy, no older than twelve. "_P-Please h-h-help me_," the boy rasped.

"What's happened to you?" Ilia asked. "Who are you?"

"_R-Ralis_," he Zora boy gave a choked whisper, before he fell forward, unconscious. Ilia barely caught him and started yelling for help.

* * *

The walk from Ordon Village to Kakariko Village took one in a half month. Link and Midna would've reached the town faster if he had his horse, but Epona was probably taken along with the kids. He trip was horrible he had to kill fifteen Bulbins on the way and had to eat berries and shrubs and drink from the Zora River until he finally reached the Wall of Darkness to enter Eternal Twilight. "_That was much shorter than I expected_," Midna said. "_Remember if you enter there's no chance of leaving until you kill ten Shadow Beasts that hold Kakarika's_ _light_."

"I know," Link nodded, "and I'm still doing it."

"_You're either really stupid, or really brave_," Midna mused. "_I don't understand you light dwellers. Well get going, dog!_" Link rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped through the Wall of Darkness and into Eternal Twilight again. As soon as Link stepped in he felt his bone structure change, his hair growing and darkening and his spine curled forward, forcing Link on all fours. He had become Wolf Link again. He shook himself out of the Hylian clothes that no longer fit.

Midna appeared in her full form as a Twili. She grabbed the sword, the shield, the bow and the quiver with arrows and strapped them on before sitting on Wolf Link's back. "Ah, much better. Eternal Twilight makes me feel so much more free, and you look much better now, out of those dusty old clothes." If Wolf Link could blush he would. "You better get moving, dog, if you want to save Hyrule."

Wolf Link trotted forward and entered through the gate of Kakariko Village. He'd never seen the village, before so he took a look around. It was a dusty, dry town that boarded Death Mountain. The village was much bigger than Ordon, but it wasn't a city either. When Wolf Link went further in he spotted three lion Shadow Beasts pacing in front of the Sacred Spring of Kakarika. Wolf Link crouched and lunged, jaw wide. He sunk his teeth into the other, jumped off the first and then sank his teeth into the second. The third Shadow Beasts back fisted him to the ground, Wolf Link yelped and Midna screamed. Wolf Link's Triforce mark started shining, freezing the beast in it's place. Wolf Link recovered, got up and sank his teeth into the third monster. The third one screeched and fell to the ground, defeated. The three monster faded into nothingness, leaving three Balls of Light stolen from Kakarika, the Spring Spirit of Kakariko.

The Balls of Light floated towards Wolf Link and when they reached him he absorbed them into his body. A sense of bliss passed over him and he felt his wound from the Shadow Beasts heal. "Seven more to go, you should probably check all the houses too," Midna said, "and be more careful, dog, that _thing_ almost killed me!" Wolf Link growled, menacingly, and started trotting deeper into the village.

Wolf Link let his senses take him over and he found the seven other Shadow Beasts. Two were in the hotel, one was in a shop full of bombs, two were in a cellar to a sanctuary and two were in a house.

The nearest building was the bomb shop so he walked towards the building, but the door was closed and he didn't have a opposable thumbs at the moment. "Try the window," Midna suggested. Wolf Link looked at the window, which was left open. He jumped inside and looked around. Nothing seemed to be inside, maybe the Shadow Beast left. "_LOOK OUT!_" Midna screamed. The giant spider like Shadow Beast jumped down from the ceiling and onto Wolf Link. He yelped and shock and fear. Midna swiped the sword knocking the Shadow Beast off him. Wolf Link then sank his jagged teeth into the beast.

The Shadow Beast spider made a weak little squeal and then faded into nothingness. Wolf Link collected the Ball of Light the Shadow Beast left behind and left the bomb shop and entered the hotel through the window.

Two human-like Shadow Beasts stood there. Wolf Link froze, praying that neither of them were the kids taken from Ordon. He became reluctant to kill them, but the Shadow Beasts spotted him and he had no choice, it was for the greater good after all. Wolf Link lunged forward and sank his teeth into the first Shadow Beast and then Midna stabbed the second one when it lunged for him. Wolf Link collected the Balls of Light and left the hotel, he now had four Shadow Beasts left. He then trotted to the small house and entered that window.

Wolf Link searched around the room, being careful to check the ceiling this time. "Dog, look! In the fireplace!" Midna cried, leaning forward on his back and pointing forward. Wolf Link spotted the fireplace and saw two bug-like Shadow Beasts hiding in there. He lunged forward, but both bugs climbed up the chimney and out of sight.

Wolf Link whined and looked around and spotted a lit lantern on the table. He picked up the lantern with his teeth and threw it against the fireplace, the fireplace immediately illuminated into fire, along with the whole house. Wolf Link's eyes widened in shock as he saw bomb powder everywhere! "What did you do? Get us out, now, you stupid mutt!" Midna screamed. He didn't need to be told, for he dived out that window, before her order was finished. Just seconds after they escaped, the house exploded, leaving nothing but dust and two Balls of Light. "Well, it looks like to save Hyrule you had to destroy a house in the process, great going dog, couldn't you have been more subtle, burning down a house, honestly," Midna jeered.

Wolf Link growled, but the imp was right, he should've thought that through. He cautiously trotted towards the destroyed house, got the Balls of Light and ran from the house as fast as he could. Only two more Shadow Beasts left and they were in some kind of Sacred Sanctuary.

He trotted forward to the Sanctuary and was surprised to find that the windows were closed and appeared to be locked, just like the doors. That probably meant people turned into spirits were inside. Wolf Link trotted forward to get a closer look, but he was surprised from what felt like a jolt of lighting. When this happened he temporarily saw a barrier surrounding the Sanctuary. He quickly backed off much to Midna's anger. "Dog! Your the Hero of Courage, don't just let a simple spell keep you from saving Hyrule, use your Triforce power!"

Wolf Link nodded and charged toward barrier. The jolt was stronger the harder he pushed, but then his Triforce mark started glowing and the barrier shattered. His body thumped against the Sanctuary. Wolf Link became frustrated that shattering the barrier accomplished nothing and began pacing back and forth in front of the building. "Be patient!" Midna ordered. "When the spirit inside finds out that the barrier has been shattered he or she will come out."

Midna turned out to be right a spirit of a man in his late thirties came out, he looked Indian and had long dreadlocks. Wolf Link passed the man and entered, receiving the shock of his life. There were seven spirits total, the man who opened the door, a young Indian girl who looked like the Indian man's father, a middle aged man . . . and . . . and . . . Collin, his brother, and three of the other children. Talo, Beth and Malo, but . . . where . . . was Ilia?

The children and the middle age man were all huddled in the corner of the room, staring at the Indian man with frightened eyes. "Renado, what is it?" Collin asked. Wolf Link's heart ached when he heard his brother's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in months. "Are the monsters gone?"

"No," Renado shook his head. "Something destroyed the barrier."

"What?" the middle aged man gasped, jumping to his feet. "Those Shadow Beasts broke through?"

"Barnes, calm yourself," Renado said to the scared man. "Whatever broke my barrier is gone now. There's nothing there." Renado closed the door and with a pang of sadness Wolf Link remembered none of them could see him, "but we should still be cautious and stay here for awhile."

"Stay here!" Barnes cried. "Look what staying put did to Jane! Remember that tourist, Renado. When the Shadow Beasts invaded she locked herself in the hotel, but eventually the Shadow Beasts broke in. The two of us and the Gorons up from Death Mountain came to help her, but two Shadow Beasts were there and if my eyes didn't deceive me they looked pretty Hylian-like." Wolf Link's ears twitched and realized that the Shadow Beasts in the hotel used to be Hylians, at least they were.. "You connecting the dots, shaman. If the Shadow Beasts to break in then we'll be worst then dead! We will be-"

"_BARNES!_" Shaman Renado bellowed.

Beth started sobbing and Collin and Renado's daughter started trying to comfort her. "Beth, it will be all right?" Collin comforted.

The early teen shook him off, but stopped sobbing and looked at Collin. "L-Link is going to save us all!" Everyone in the room looked towards Beth, except for Talo who turned his head away, not believing her. Her words had an effect on everyone. The Indian girl and Barnes both looked at Beth in curiosity, Renado got a musing look on his face, Malo looked . . . unreadable and Collin . . . looked like he had the same amount of hope as Beth.

"I think so too," Collin said. "I can feel it. It's like he's here with us already."

Wolf Link felt his body shiver from the effect of Collin and Beth's words. "Oh look at that," Midna mocked. "It seems they're under the impression that their knight in shining armor is going to save them, they fight feel a presence here, but they can't see you and you can't talk to them. Dog, how about instead of depressing yourself over what they're saying, you go to the cellar and find those last to Shadow Beasts.

Wolf Link let his senses take over again to find out where the cellar was. He found out that the cellar was blocked by a giant statue. He didn't want to frighten the spirits, but he couldn't do it unnoticeably. He pressed his head against the statue and pushed it forward, making the spirits jump up and scream. "_IT'S MOVING BY ITSELF!_" the Indian girl screamed.

"Luda, be quiet," Renado said. "If Shadow Beasts did this we want to be as quiet as possible." Wolf Link fought the urge to listen to more of the conversation and went down into the cellar, he immediately encountered two dog-like Shadow Beasts, almost wolfish like him. Wolf Link dived forward and sank his teeth into the first beast, the second beast tackled him, knocking Midna off his back and they started wrestling and snapping at each other.

"It's a Shadow Beast," a deep voice rumbled. Wolf Link and the Shadow Beast looked up to see, Collin, Renado and Barnes all standing in the cellar, they must've entered after Wolf Link. The Shadow Beasts jumped off of him and started charging towards Collin. Wolf Link gave a mighty bark and dived towards the beast and sank his teeth into the monster, inches before it reached Collin. The Shadow Beast then vanished.

Collin shrank back in fear and then amazement. "Did that Shadow Beast, just die for no reason?"

"It seems like it," Renado said.

"And what's with those Balls of Light?" Collin asked. Wolf Link looked around and then absorbed the two Balls of Light. The Triforce mark started shining until in covered everything and Wolf Link cast one last look at Collin before he vanished.

* * *

"_Help! Someone please help!_" Ilia screamed. She was pulling on Ralis towards the city, but no one were coming, except for three Bulbins. Ilia laid Ralis down on the ground, pulled out her bow and arrow and shot the three Bulbins. She then picked up Ralis again and started her way to the city again.

Hours later Ilia reached the draw bridge of the city and dragged the Zora boy across. She saw many people inside the walls of the city. "Help me, please!" she screamed. "This Zora boy is in danger!"

The people in the city looked at Ilia and Ralis in fright, all except one woman in her late thirties. "What's wrong with this Zora?" the woman asked.

"I don't know, I just found him in Hyrule Field," Ilia said.

"Let's get him to my bar," the woman said. The woman took Ralis by the feet and the two carried the Zora boy into the woman's bar. When inside they laid the boy on a small table.

"Telma, what's wrong?" a man asked, walking towards them.

"Shad, go get the doctor," Telma ordered the man. Shad ran out the bar. The bar owner then turned to Ilia. "You, girl, get the cloth from the bathroom, soak it in water and place it on this boy's head. You want to keep him wet and moist because his a Zora." Ilia ran to the bathroom, soaked the cloth and brought it to Ralis.

After placing the cloth on the Zora's head Ilia and Telma stood over him, waiting to see if there was any change. "Did you say he was in Hyrule Field?" Telma asked. Ilia nodded. "That's a very dangerous place to be right now, honey. Didn't you hear that Shadow Beasts have invaded Hyrule, our poor kingdom is nearly at the point of crumbling."

"What are Shadow Beasts?" Ilia asked.

"There all black and have eyes of pure malice and evil, they have dark claws and most of them look like lions," Telma said.

Ilia shivered at the description. "What will happen to Hyrule?" she asked.

"No one knows," Telma sighed. "All the brave soldiers are dead and the rest are cowards and Princess Zelda is locked in her tower because of the Shadow Beasts."

"Princess Zelda?" Ilia gasped. "That-That means I'm in Lanyru City?"

"Of course you are, where else would you be?" Telma asked, giving Ilia a strange look.

"I don't know," Ilia said. "I've completely lost my memory."

Telma's eyes widened. "You . . . don't remember anything?" she asked.

"I do know one thing," Ilia said. "My name is Ilia, but that's all I remember."

"Do you know how you lost your memory?"

Ilia nodded hesitantly. "I . . . think so. I woke up in Hyrule Field inside of a cave. It looked like there was a cave in or something and my head was aching very horribly. I think one of the rocks fell on my head." Tears started filling her eyes. "It's scary not being able to remember anything."

Telma put her arm around Ilia's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ilia, we'll get your memory back, that I promise, maybe you'll get your memory back if you speak of the things you remember, like how you found this Zora boy."

"After I figured out I had amnesia I decided to walk to the nearest place where people might be, and in the distance I saw this city, Lanyru. That's about the time when Ralis, the Zora, appeared all confused and asking for help. After he told me his name he fainted and I spent hours dragging him to Lanyru City," Ilia explained.

"Do you know who did this to him?" Telma asked.

Ilia opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Ralis' eyes opened and he grabbed Ilia by the collar. She screamed as the Zora pulled her towards his face. "Z-Zant!" he rasped. "Z-Zant is a v-very bad man!" Ralis' gripped slackened and he fell unconscious once again.

Ilia righted herself and stared at Telma who had the same look of shock from Ralis' sudden and dramatic awakening and confused at what he just said. "Who's Zant?" Ilia asked.

* * *

Darbus was standing outside on Death Mountain when a bright white light swallowed up everything in his sight, even the twilit sky that had been around for months and when the light vanished, everything was back to normal.

Darbus stared out at the sky in amazement when he realized it was blue once again. Darbus was a Goron, Gorons were a very proud people, built with nothing but muscles and a hard outer shell, like an armadillo. This allowed them to form into a ball and roll on the ground. They weren't humanoids and were the biggest physically built species who resided in Hyrule, even more fit than the Bulbins and the Shadow Beasts that lurked the nearby village of Kakariko Village.

Darbus returned to the sumo ring room where Elder Coron, the leader of all the Gorons, was standing. "Elder Coron, the Eternal Twilight cast over Death Mountain and Kakariko Village has vanished. Everything is back to normal."

"Not everything, Darbus," the elder said. "I sense something is wrong in the Sacred Mines of Gorons. Let's take a look, shall we, Darbus?"

"Yes, elder!" Darbus nodded. Elder Coron and Darbus walked into the Sacred Mines. To a stranger the mines would be very challenging, since the mines were through the Goron Volcano. To a stranger it would be a maze of pure misery and blistering heat, but the Gorons it was rather pleasant.

Eventually the two Gorons found their way to the end of the Sacred Mines and into a large circular room. "Hello there," an deep and eerie voice echoed. Elder Coron and Darbus spun around to see very strange man in very odd armor walking towards them, holding what looked like part of a black masked.

"_WHO ARE YOU?_" Darbus demanded, "_AND WHY ARE YOU IN OUR SACRED MINES?_"

"My name is King Zant," the man said, "and do you honestly think you deserve to own these mines. You Gorons have been living in this wretched place and didn't even know that a great power has been locked away in here for four-hundred twelve years." Zant held up the Fused Shadow. "That imp and wolf have gotten the first Fused Shadow, and I won't let some hard headed Gorons handle this one."

That made Darbus furious. How dare someone insult them in _their_ Sacred Mines. The Goron formed himself into a ball and rolled towards King Zant has hard as he could. He knocked Zant off his feet, knocking the Fused Shadow out of his hand. Darbus undid his form and picked up the Fused Shadow. "_IF THIS WAS LOCKED AWAY IN THE GORON MINES IT IS OURS! YOU MUST LEAVE NOW, PUNY HYLIAN!_"

King Zant stood up, taking off his helmet. "I'm no _Hylian!_" he hissed. He then glared at the Fused Shadow in Darbus' hand and became furious. "_YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID! THIS RUINS EVERYTHING! YOU'LL PAY GORON FOOL!_" King Zant pointed a menacing finger at Darbus, put on his helmet and then vanished into a dark portal.

"_GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT COWAR-_" Darbus was cut off when he felt a strange sense of dread pass over him, so powerful, it felt much stronger than anything he'd ever experienced. Then the Goron absorbed the Fused Shadow into his body and felt the strange power coursing through his veins.

"Darbus are you all right?" Elder Coron asked. The Goron's eyes turned blood red, he grew as tall as the ceiling and then fire started radiating of his body. "_DABUS!_" the elder screamed, jumping back.

"_I AM NO LONGER DARBUS!_" the newly formed monster bellowed. "_MY NAME IS NOW FYRUS! BRING ME THE HERO OF COURAGE SO I CAN MURDER HIM!_" Darbus' giant arm swung at Elder Coron, who just dodged and yelled for his Gordon soldiers. It took ten Gorons to chain Darbus up, who still roared.

Elder Coron and the other Gorons walked back to the sumo room. "Don't let anyone up onto Death Mountain," ordered Elder Coron. "The Sacred Mines have been infiltrated. Consider the treaty with Kakariko Village off, we can't take anymore chances!"

"Yes sir!" yelled all the Gorons.

* * *

Link woke up at the entrance of Kakariko Village as a Hylian, staring at the blue sky. He got up and found his clothes on the ground and dressed himself. "_Well, you got rid of this Eternal Twilight, dog, all that's left is Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom_," the Shadow of Midna floated towards Link and handed him the Ordonian Sword, the Sacred Shield and Sacred Bow with the quiver full of arrows. "_But first we have to get that second Fused Shadow_." Link nodded and Midna merged with his shadow.

Link shoved his sword into the scabbard and strapped the shield, bow and quiver to his back and entered the boundaries of Kakariko Village and walked into the Sacred Spring of Kakarika to heal himself from the wounds given to him by the Shadow Beasts. In the Sacred Spring the Spring Spirit, Kakarika, appeared as an eagle. "_Oh, Hero of Courage, thank you for saving Kakariko from the clutches of King Zant, but the battle for freedom has only just begun, brave youth, for King Zant has come to the Sacred Mines of Goron to try and steal the second Fused Shadow, but he was stopped by a Goron who ended up under the curse of the Fused Shadow. You must save him, the Goron who was once known as Darbus, has now become Fyrus from the legend. Retrieve the second Fused Shadow, Hero of Courage, and Kakariko Village and Death Mountain will be completely safe from the dark magic of Cursed Oblivion. Good luck-_" The Spring Spirit vanished in a flash of bright light.

Link frowned a how true the legends were becoming true, the Spring Spirit said he had to fight Fyrus, the Monster of Fire. Did that mean he'd really have to battle nine monsters. He turned around and started walking out of the Sacred Spring when he saw the door from the Sanctuary open and Shaman Renado, cautiously peeked out, when he spotted Link standing there with weapons he looked very surprised.

Behind him Collin took a peek too and his eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, and tears of pure joy started streaming down his cheeks. "_LINK!_" he screamed. He ran passed the shaman and gave Link a crushing hug, without even being careful about the weapons. "You came! You really came!"

"I wasn't just about to let the Bulbins take you," Link said, kneeling down. "I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you again." Talo, Beth and Malo looked out and when they spotted Link they ran towards to give him hugs as well.

Shaman Renado, Luda and Barnes walked out of the Sanctuary after the three children. "Your Link, Collin's brother, the ones the children have been talking about?"

"Yes, sir," Link nodded.

"And you're the one who defeated the Shadow Beasts and defeated Eternal Twilight from here." Link nodded. Renado smiled. "You're a very braze swordsman, Link. Collin wasn't exaggerating, and you're so long. Let me introduce myself, I'm Renado, they mayor of this town and the shaman, this is my daughter Luda and my best friend Barnes."

Luda smiled at Link, but Barnes was preoccupied with something else. "_OH NO! MY HOUSE! THOSES WRETCHED MONSTERS BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE!_" he screamed. Barnes was staring at the house Link burned to kill the Shadow Beasts. Link felt a strong sense of guilt wash over him and he could swear he heard Midna silently giggling. Barnes ran towards his house to try and save the remains.

"Poor Barnes," Luda sighed. "He's the unluckiest man in the world. Stuff like this happens all the time to him."

"Link, how did you get here?" Talo asked.

"I walked," Link said.

"You walked all the way from Ordon Village to here?" Beth asked. "Just to get us?"

"It was worth it," Link said. "I needed to know if you guys were all right, but guys, where's Ilia? She was taken with you." The Ordonian children exchanged uncomfortable looks. "What?" Link asked.

"Come inside, it's a long story," Collin said. Link, the Ordonian children, Shaman Renado and Luda went inside the Sanctuary. Link sat down on a pillow and waited to here about what happened when they were taken and what happened to Ilia . . . even though he really didn't want to know. "After the Bulbins took us captive they dragged us across Hyrule Field for two months, I think they were taking us to Lanyru City. When one and a half months passed we reached the Bridge of Eldin, that's where we encountered your horse, Epona." Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Epona realized we were in danger and tried to rescue us, but she almost got hurt by King Bulbin, but your horse was saved by Ilia who shoved an arrow through his throat." Link gasped, he was unable to picture Ilia doing anything that bad or dangerous . . . or brave. "She knew that because she injured or possibly killed the Bulbin King the other Bulbins would go after her, so she hopped on Epona and started riding her towards Lanyru City and the Bulbins went after her on boars and they left the four of us on the Bridge of Eldin. None of us know what happened to Ilia after that and that was about the time when Shaman Renado found us in Hyrule Field."

"The whole thing's been a nightmare," Malo shivered.

"Link, I'm really worried about Ilia, do you think she got away?" Collin asked.

"Of course she did," Link said, hiding his own worry that felt like it was eating at his soul. "Horses are much faster than boars and don't worry she'll be safe in Lanyru City with all those soldiers there."

"But-" Collin started again.

"Let's focus on are problems right now, Collin," Shaman Renado said. "Like how we're going to get you children back home."

"No," Link said, standing up. "Hyrule Field is way too dangerous, it was a miracle Renado brought you back here unharmed."

"How is it dangerous? The only Bulbins in Hyrule Field were the ones who captured us," Beth asked.

"I'm not talking about the Bulbins," Link sighed. "I'm talking about the Shadow Beasts."

"But you killed them," Collin said.

"I killed the ones _here_," Link said. "There might be hundreds more in Hyrule Field and I know for sure some are in Lanyru and Zora Kingdom."

"How do you know?" Shaman Renado asked.

Link hesitated, but decided he should tell them if he told his parents he should tell his brother, his friends and the two people who helped hide them. "It all started three-hundred and twelve years ago. Have you heard about the legend of the Ancient Heroes of Courage, Light and Power?" All of them nodded. "Well their names were Eldin, Hylia and Ganondorf. They were angels sent from heaven to stop the Great War over the Sacred Weapons. One day Ganondorf, the Ancient Hero of Power, got obsessed with power and made a dark power known as the Fused Shadow and with this power he was turned evil and formed an alliance with the Bulbins to start a war and try and kill the Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light and steal the Sacred Weapons from them, but the Ancient Heroes made an alliance with the Gorons, Zoras, Yetis and Oocaas and defeated the Ganondorf and sent him, his wife and the Bulbins that didn't escape into hiding into the Cursed Mirror to Cursed Oblivion and the Spring Spirits severed the Fused Shadows into three pieces and locked them away in different parts of Hyrule. Eldin and Hylia got married and became king and queen of Hyrule, but there was a legend that Ganondorf's descendants banished to Cursed Oblivion would return to get revenge on the people of Hyrule. This legend is coming true today, and Ganondorf's descendant and the King of Darkness, Zant, has come to Hyrule to get revenge to what our ancestors did to his ancestors."

"And then what?" Beth whispered.

"Legend states that when this happens new Heroes will emerge and save Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf's descendants. A Hero of Courage, a Hero of Light and instead of a Hero of Power, that would be replaced by a Hero of Wisdom, for when someone has power they will eventually be controlled and consumed by it. Princess Zelda is one of the new Heroes chosen by the Goddesses and she is the Hero of Light, but I don't know who the Hero of Wisdom is. I know Zelda is the Hero of Light because of the Triforce mark on her right hand, it is the mark of a true hero."

"What about the Hero of Courage?" Collin asked.

Link held up his right had, showing them the Triforce mark. "I was the second new Hero chosen by the Goddesses. I am the Hero of Courage." Shaman Renado's eyes widened, Talo and Malo's mouths both dropped open, Beth and Luda gasped and Collin . . . just looked . . . horrified.

"Your destiny this whole time was to be a murderer?" Collin asked. "Your destiny was to run around Hyrule fighting monsters? Why you? Can't it be someone else? I don't want my only brother to be hurt."

Link's heart ripped, he sounded just like Leha. "I wish I knew, Collin, but there'd still be no way around it. My whole life was predetermined."

"But _that's not fair!_" Collin screamed, jumping to his feet. "No one, not even a _God _should force someone to risk their life while they just sit back and watch!"

"I know it isn't fair, Collin, but someone has too, or Hyrule will completely crumble. I know you don't like the idea of me fighting monsters, but I was chosen for a reason and I don't think that reason is for me to fail, you'll just have to trust me."

"Does that mean you're leaving, Link?" Collin asked. "To fight monsters?" Tears started welling up in his eyes.

Link pulled Collin into a hug. "No, I'm not leaving, yet, but I will be leaving, but I promise I will always come back to check on you when I have the chance."

"When are you leaving?" Collin asked.

"After I visit the Sacred Mines of Gorons," Link said.

"The Gorons?" Shaman Renado asked, standing up as well. "Why do you want to enter the Sacred Mines?"

"Remember what I said about the Spring Spirits locking away the Fused Shadows in different parts of Hyrule?" Link asked. They all nodded. "Well, ever since the Fused Shadows have been locked away they've infected everything they've touched, making anything it touches evil and monstrous. I'm collecting the Fused Shadows to stop the dark magic from infecting anything else and I'm going to use the power to defeat King Zant. I've already gotten the first Fused Shadow which was locked away in the Forest Temple in Faron Forest and the second Fused Shadow is locked away deep in the Sacred Mines of Gorons."

"If you're going to see the Gorons I'll come with you," Shaman Renado said. "The Gorons are very . . . protective about their land on Death Mountain. I've already gained their trust so I'll see if I can convince them to let you come." Link nodded. "Luda, while I'm gone will you show the young children around the village and show them where the hotel is?"

"Of course!" Luda said eagerly. "But be careful in the Sacred Mines, Link. It's very dangerous in there!" She then grabbed Collin's hand and literally dragged him out of the Sanctuary and into the village. Talo, Beth and Malo followed right behind.

Renado chuckled. "Looks like my Luda's taken a liking to your brother, Collin."

"I guess so," Link said.

"Shall we go to Death Mountain then?" the shaman asked. Link nodded and the two left the Sanctuary and headed to Death Mountain. "So what did you do before this madness started happening?"

"I was a farmhand," Link laughed. "I didn't really have a life before this happened. The only reason I know how to use a blade is that I insisted that my father teach me, he was a swordsman you see."

"Is that why you wanted to be a swordsman too?" Shaman Renado asked.

"No," Link shook his head. "It was something that interested me since I was born, for some reason I always felt that sword fighting was in my blood, I guess I was right seeing as I was destined to save the world." They started climbing Death Mountain, a very dry, rocky place.

"Your very humble for a person whose so important," Shaman Renado said.

"I don't like bragging, it's rude and it puts people down and makes you think your the center of everything, you can't go through life like that because when true challenges come your way, you won't know what to do. People need to work as a team to survive."

Shaman Renado nodded his approval and opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a loud deep voice. "_WHO DARES TO COME NEAR OUR LAND?_" Link and Renado looked up to see three Gorons walking down the mountain towards them, all three Gorons were twice their size and had the biggest muscles. The one in the middle was smaller and looked older, but he appeared to be the leader.

"It's only me, Mayor Renado," the shaman said, "and a friend. We've come here on an urgent mission-"

"We have are own problems, Renado," the leader interrupted, "and we are not servants to you weak Hylians."

"Elder Coron," Renado pleaded. "What about our treaty. We've known each other for years."

"Consider the treaty destroyed!" Elder Coron said. "We will no longer take in socializing with you stupid Hylians!"

"Please, sir, we just want to enter the Sacred Mines," Link pleaded.

Elder Coron's eyes flashed. "_YOU'RE WORKING FOR THAT EVIL MAN, ZANT, AREN'T YOU?_"

Link furiously shook his head. "_No! _I'm fighting agains-"

"_BECAUSE OF ZANT ONE OF MY BEST MEN HAS BECOME A MONSTER! HYLIAN BOY, YOU WILL PAY!_" One of the Gorons on either side of him formed into a ball, like a giant armadillo and rolled straight towards Link. The Goron was too fast and it wasn't possible to dodge and Link refused to use any weapons, because they weren't the monsters he was fighting. The Goron slammed into Link full force, throwing him twenty feet down the mountain. He landed on his shoulder and felt it dislocate, he screamed in pain.

"_Link!_" Renado shouted. He came running down and helped him to his feet. The shaman angrily turned on the Gorons. "We used to be _friends_ Coron! Now you're just a heartless and ruthless old man! Why do you let your pride and paranoia consume you? You just made one of your servants attack a _child!_ I am very ashamed of you!"

"He might not be a servant to Zant, but Hylians are still no longer allowed on Death Mountain, and if any of you come up here again, you'll have much worse injuries than a dislocated shoulder," Elder Coron said.

"Is that a threat?" Renado demanded.

"No," Elder Coron challenged. "It's a _promise_."

The shaman gave the elder a very irritated look before he led Link back down to Kakariko Village. They stopped once they reached the village again. "I'm going to relocate your arm, Link. This may hurt." Link closed his eyes and waited. He felt and heard his arm popping back into place and he bit on his tongue to hold in another scream. "Is it working all right?"

Link moved his left arm, it felt soar, but everything worked. "Yeah . . . ," he breathed. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about what Elder Coron said."

"About what?" the shaman asked.

"He said that the his best worker was turned into a monster," Link said. "So that must mean one of the Gorons came into contact with a Fused Shadow. That means I have to get into the Sacred Mines and save him before it's too late."

"Do you think you'll be able to save him?" Renado asked.

"If he was just infected by the Fused Shadow then yes," Link said. "It's only the beings that have been in contact with the dark magic for years, but I don't know how to convince the Gorons to let me in."

"We'll think of somethi-"

"_LINK!_" a voice screamed. He turned and saw Malo running towards him. "_It's Epona! She's come back!_" Link and Renado looked in Malo's direction and saw Epona galloping wildly throughout Kakariko Village.

Two Bulbins were clinging onto the horse's back and she was desperately trying to throw them off. Link drew his sword out of his scabbard and ran forward. When he reached the horse he jumped on when she was still running. Link stabbed the first Bulbin and then quickly stabbed the second and threw both big-humanoid bodies off the horse. Link then pulled on Epona's harness and Epona reared back and neighed, before standing on all fours, calmed down. "_Nice wrangling, dog, maybe after you saved the world you can become a bullfighter_," Midna snickered. Link ignored the imp and climbed off the horse.

Renado and Malo walked up to Link who climbed off the horse. "This is Epona?" the shaman asked. "Do you think your friend, Ilia, sent Epona here as some kind of a hint that she's in Lanyru?"

"Maybe," Link said, doubtfully. He knew Ilia and he knew she would never send any animal across Hyrule Field with any risk of the animal being in danger, especially if the animal was Epona. That must've meant that something must've gone wrong. He decided to stop thinking on just the negatives and to start thinking about the positives. If Epona was alive that meant Ilia had to as well. "We should probably bury the bodies, Renado." The Shaman nodded the two of them started digging graves while Malo watched. When they finished burying the Bulbins Malo spoke. "Renado, is there any way for us to speak to our parents. I'm sure they're worried sick."

"My pet eagle, Claw, has been trained to carry letters. If you want you can write a letter to Ordon."

"I can't write," Malo said.

"I'll make the letter," Link said.

"Come with me then," Renado said.

"Malo can you watch Epona for awhile?" Link asked. Malo nodded. Renado brought Link back into the Sanctuary and handed him a piece of parchment. Link started writing.

_Dear Ordonians,_

_ I have arrived at Kakariko Village and I defeated the Eternal Twilight in that area. I have met with all the children here and they're all fine. Collin, Beth, Talo and Malo. The children said that Ilia went to Lanyru City, but don't worry Mayor Bordon I am positive she is all right. She is in a city filled with soldiers. The children and I have made new friends. There's the mayor of the town and he is also a shaman. His name is Renado and he's the one whose provided shelter for the kids. His daughter Luda has befriended the children and Renado's best friend Barnes the bombs seller helped Renado fighting of Shadow Beasts. Right now I'm in the middle of working out a problem involving the Gorons. They've become very protective of their land, which is a problem considering I can't save Hyrule without their help, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. To all those parents of the children taken, your going to have to patient a little longer because Hyrule Field isn't the safest place to be right now and Ilia isn't with the group yet, so when I get Ilia and after I save Hyrule we'll all return to Hyrule. For now the children will be safest in Kakariko Village. Please write back I am sure the children miss you as much as you miss them._

_Love,_

_Link Ordonian_

When Link finished the letter he handed it to Renado who had Claw perched on his right shoulder. The two walked outside and Renado placed the letter in Claw's mouth. "Take this to Ordon Village and if the someone in that village wants to write back bring the letter back, Claw," the shaman said. Link and Renado watched all the children play with Epona before he turned to Link. "I think I have an idea of how you can get passed the Gorons, Link."

"Really? How?" he asked eagerly.

"Does that Triforce mark ever give you some kind of extra power?" Renado asked.

"Yes," Link nodded, "but only when my emotions are running high or I'm in a dangerous situation."

"What if I can teach you of a way you can control your power so you can make the power flow through you whenever you need it," Renado suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Link said, excitedly.

"Let's start then," Renado said. The two went back into the Sanctuary and for days Renado taught Link how to meditate and feel the power within him and manipulate it. After five days he completely mastered his power and Link and Renado were just testing how strong Link could be.

Link and Renado were just outside the boundaries of Kakariko Village, two stories high Renado stood on top of a cliff, with a giant boulder in front of him. "Are you ready, Link?" Renado asked.

"Sure," Link said. Renado pushed the boulder off the cliff and it started falling straight down towards him. Link felt the power in his heart and forced all of the power to his hands. His Triforce mark shined as the boulder came closer and . . . Link caught the boulder. Immediately after catching the boulder Link threw it aside.

"_Great job_, Link!" Renado complimented, while climbing down. "You're ready to face the Gorons." Link smiled, but his smile completely faded when he saw something he prayed would never happen again. Further down in Hyrule Field, Link was staring at King Bulbin riding on a boar towards him, Ilia didn't manage to kill him. "_LINK, LOOK OUT!_" Renado screamed. Link took out his sword and shield and got ready for the duel to the death, King Bulbin needed one after what he did to Ilia, Collin and the other children. King Bulbin made a loud battle cry and charged into Kakariko Village, not after Link, but the children.

"_NO!_" Link screamed and raced after the monster.

* * *

Collin and Luda were walking together around in the village. Everyone else was busy. Talo and Malo were eating and Beth decided to go to bed since it had gotten dark. The only other people outside were Link and Renado who were in Hyrule Field and Barnes who was still attempting to salvage some things left in his house.

"So how is Ordon Village?" Luda asked.

"It's been a long time since I've been there," Collin said, "but when I was there is was always green and it's in the middle of the woods. It's the most peaceful place in the world, it's much smaller than this village, but the good thing about that is that you know everyone in the village."

"Sounds great," Luda said. "I wish I lived in a nature-like place like Ordon. Here it's always hot because we live next to Death Mountain and Goron Volcano. I've never been to the woods before."

"Would you like to?" Collin asked. "I'm sure my parents will be alright with you visiting?" he finished the last sentence, blushing.

Luda grinned. "I'd really like that." Collin blushed harder. "Tell me about you Collin. Are you a swordsman in training like your brother?"

"No, I don't like sword fighting," Collin sighed. "I think it's too violent and dangerous."

"I don't like weapons either," Luda said. "They're even scarier than Gorons!" Collin was relieved that Luda didn't think he was a wimp for not liking weapons, "and what about Link? You didn't seem to like the idea of him fight monsters."

"I love my brother," Collin said. "I don't want him to get hurt. Even though we're complete opposites we're best friends. I know he's capable, but still, I worry about him."

"You're not opposites," Luda said. "Your both very humble and polite and brave."

"Brave?" Collin raised an eyebrow. "How am I brave."

"Talo told me how you wanted to go after you friend, Ilia, after she escaped on Epona, and then when the cellar opened on its own you went down there when none of us children did and you were the first to leave the Sanctuary."

Collin opened his mouth to argue, but he then heard very powerful thuds of hooves across the ground. The two looked towards the entrance of Kakariko Village and saw King Bulbin riding on his boar charging towards them. Collin turned around and ran, but stopped when he saw Luda wasn't following him. He turned around and saw King Bulbin, club in hand, riding straight towards Luda who was frozen in fear. "_LUDA!_" Collin screamed. He ran forward and shoved his new friend to the ground and out of the way and faced King Bulbin with a courageous glare. King Bulbin raised his club and smashed it against Collin's whole body. The boy was lifted into the air and crashed onto the ground many feet away. King Bulbin picked up the unconscious Collin and tied him to onto one of his Bulbin horns.

"_COLLIN!_" Luda screamed, running forward, but Barnes grabbed her.

"_YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HIM LUDA!_" Barnes shouted, struggling against the flailing girl. King Bulbin started riding towards the other exit of Kakariko Village and when the evil Bulbin was out of sight Luda broke down sobbing.

Link appeared running towards them. "What happened?" he demanded,

"_HE TOOK COLLIN! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM!_" Luda sobbed.

"Not again," Link said, firmly. He jumped onto Epona, kicked the horses side and the horse started racing very fast. "I won't late you take my brother from me again, you evil Bulbin!"

"_Dog, what are you doing?_" Midna demanded. "_You're supposed to be getting the second Fused Shadow!_"

"Midna, my little brother was just kidnapped, _again!_ I will not take anymore of this right now! Just _shut up_ until I save him!" Link and Epona chased King Bulbin into Hyrule Field. When they caught up with him they were almost at the Bridge of Eldin. Link's Triforce mark shined and he slashed at King Bulbin's armor, shattering it and leaving his fat chest wide open.

King Bulbin then rode the Bulbin to the Bridge of Eldin, reached the end turned around and rose his club to challenge Link. Link at the opposite end of the Bridge of Eldin accepted the challenge and raised his own sword. Link and King Bulbin charged at the same time. The bridge was long so it gave him a fair amount of thinking time. When they reached each other Link ducked King Bulbin's swinging of the club, raised his sword, sliced the ropes binding Collin, and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto Epona, all in the same movement.

When Link reached the other end of the Bridge of Eldin he laid Collin down on the stone floor and faced King Bulbin to finish the duel to the death. He would not let King Bulbin live after what he did to Collin. They charged again and Link ducked the club again and then immediately jumped at King Bulbin slashing his sword across the big Bulbin's chest and watched as the power he had just unleashed, sent King Bulbin flying off his boar and twenty stories into the Zora River. Link rode Epona back towards Collin, he jumped off the horse and checked his pulse. He was relieved that he was still alive, but it worried him that he was still unconscious.

Link picked up Collin and climbed onto Epona, taking Collin with him. He pulled his little brother across Link's lap and kicked Epona's side, who galloped back towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

After climbing off the cliff, Shaman Renado ran into Kakariko Village to find her daughter, Luda sobbing in Barnes' arms. "What happened?" Renado asked.

"King Bulbin charged in here and was about to attack Luda, but Collin pushed her out of the way. The Bulbin then kidnapped him and escaped into Hyrule Field, Link followed the Bulbin with Epona," Barnes.

Renado pulled Luda into his arms. "Luda, please calm down, Link will get Collin back."

"_It's my fault!_" Luda sobbed. "_He pushed me out of the way!_ _Now he's dead because of me!_"

"No he's not! Look!" Barnes shouted. Renado, Luda and Barnes stared in amazement as they saw Link riding on Epona with an unconscious Collin on his lap.

"_COLLIN!_" Luda screamed in delight.

Link stopped Epona in front of the three Hylians. "King Bulbin's dead," he said coldly. He then pulled Collin off of Epona and laid him on the ground in front of Epona. Blood stained Collin's face and there was a large bruise on his cheek. "He's alive, but he's hurt. Do you think you can make him better?" Link asked.

"Of course," the shaman nodded.

"Luda . . . ," Collin rasped. They were all shocked at that Collin opened his eyes. Luda looked over Collin, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I shoved you." Luda let out a nervous laugh. "Link . . . you save me didn't you. You can do anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you for being the Hero of Courage and whatever. I think that I was jealous. I've always wanted to be as brave as you, Link."

"Collin, you are brave," Link reassured. "You saved Luda from King Bulbin. It doesn't take a swordsman to be brave. You've just proven to yourself that you're just as capable as any other soldier."

A weak grin spread across Collin's face. "Thank you, Link." His face slackened and he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"_Collin!_" Luda cried. She grabbed Collin's arm and tried to pull him up, but she was stopped by her father.

"Let him rest, Luda," Renado said. "He's had a rough day," Renado turned to Link. "His injuries aren't severe, he'll be awake by tomorrow and he will be perfectly healed by next week. I will make sure of that. Link you should head for Death Mountain. I'd come with you, but my hands are full right now."

Link nodded. "I understand." he roped Epona to the Sanctuary and Renado picked Collin up into his arms and carried him into the Sanctuary, Luda close behind.

"_Now that you save you're brother it's time to save the Gorons. Get that second Fused Shadow, dog!_" Midna commanded. Link had an urge to follow Renado inside and to stay there until Collin awoke, but he knew his little brother was in good hands, and other people needed saving. He forced himself to leave and walked up Death Mountain.

* * *

After Link left Rusl spent most of his time taking care of Leha, she wasn't able to leave the house now she was so pregnant. Leha was worrying him, but so was everyone in Ordon Village. All the adults were depressed that their children had been taken and the children who weren't taken were lonely, because they didn't have anyone to play with. Link was also on Rusl's mind. He hid his worry and shock that his first son was destined to save the world from monsters when he was around, but he was very frightened for his son and spent most of his days obsessing over when Link would get the children and return.

The day was almost over so Rusl was walking to the medicine store for his wife when a hawk swooped over his head, cawing. "Whoa!" he cried. The hawk perched itself on Rusl's shoulder. He then noticed parchment in its' beak. "What do you have their?" he asked the bird. Rusl took the piece of parchment out of the hawks beak and opened it to find Link's handwriting.

_Dear Ordonians,_

_ I have arrived at Kakariko Village and I defeated the Eternal Twilight in that area. I have met with all the children here and they're all fine. Collin, Beth, Talo and Malo. The children said that Ilia went to Lanyru City, but don't worry Mayor Bordon I am positive she is all right. She is in a city filled with soldiers. The children and I have made new friends. There's the mayor of the town and he is also a shaman. His name is Renado and he's the one whose provided shelter for the kids. His daughter Luda has befriended the children and Renado's best friend Barnes the bombs seller helped Renado fighting of Shadow Beasts. Right now I'm in the middle of working out a problem involving the Gorons. They've become very protective of their land, which is a problem considering I can't save Hyrule without their help, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. To all those parents of the children taken, your going to have to patient a little longer because Hyrule Field isn't the safest place to be right now and Ilia isn't with the group yet, so when I get Ilia and after I save Hyrule we'll all return to Hyrule. For now the children will be safest in Kakariko Village. Please write back I am sure the children miss you as much as you miss them._

_Love,_

_Link Ordonian_

When Rusl finished he was overjoyed to the point of tears and ran from house to house with the letter telling everyone to meet him outside. When Mayor Bordon, Dolden and all the other Ordonians Rusl stated the news.

"Everyone, I have good news," Rusl said, holding up the letter. "I've gotten a letter from Link telling me that he's defeated the Eternal Twilight there and has spoken with the children."

"Seriously!" Talo and Malo's mother cried. "Repeat what it says exactly, Rusl."

"_Dear Ordonians, I have arrived at Kakariko Village and I defeated the Eternal Twilight in that area. I have met with all the children and they're fine. Collin, Beth, Talo and Malo. The children said that Ilia is in Lanyru City," Rusl took a quick glance Mayor Bordon, who looked very worried and upset, "but don't worry Mayor Bordon I'm positive she's all right. She is in a city full filled with soldiers," that appeased some of Mayor Bordon's worry. "The children and I have made many friends. There's the mayor of this town and he is also a shaman. His name is Renado and he is the one who provided shelter for the kids. His daughter Luda has befriended the children and Renado's best friend, Barnes the bomb seller, helped Renado fight off the Shadow Beasts. Right now I'm in the middle of working out a problem involving the Gorons. They've become very protective of their land, which is a problem considering I can't save Hyrule without they're help, but I'm sure I'll think of something. To all those parents of the children taken, your going to have to patient a little longer because Hyrule Field isn't the safest place to be right now and Ilia isn't with the group yet, so when I get Ilia and after I save Hyrule we'll all return to Hyrule. For now the children will be safest in Kakariko Village. Please write back I am sure the children miss you as much as you miss them_."

"The kids are all okay!" Talo and Malo's mother sobbed in happiness. Her husband hugged her and everyone else are started cheering, except for Mayor Bordon who started walking back towards his own house. Dolden caught up to him to comfort him. Rusl continued his way to the medicine store and went back to his house to tell Leha the good news.

* * *

He cleared his mind on the way up, to make sure he was able to get passed the Gorons when they appeared, and sure enough he encountered his first Goron.

"_YOU AGAIN!_" a Goron bellowed. Link recognized him as the Goron who attacked him days before. "_YOU WILL PAY FOR DISOBEYING ELDER CORON'S DEMANDS!_" Goron curled himself into a ball and rolled towards Link again with great power. Link felt his Triforce power surging in his heart, he spread this power out of his heart and in his hands. When the Goron reached Link he held out his hands and stopped him in his tracks. Link groaned and lifted the Goron off the ground and threw him down Death Mountain.

The Goron yelled in shock as he rolled down Death Mountain. "_Nice one . . . for a dog!_" Link smiled to himself, ignoring Midna's compliment . . . sort of and continued his way up Death Mountain and encountered many other Gorons on the way, but they all met the same fate.

When he was halfway the Goron Volcano erupted, throwing out tons of molten rocks. Midna protected them by forming a Twili barrier around them as rocks continued to fall and then a giant mass of molten rock as tall as Hyrule Castle came crashing down into the side of Death Mountain. Link and Midna were both too frightened to say anything so when the molten rocks ceased falling from the sky they continued their way up the mountain.

Eventually, Link made his way to the very top of Death Mountain and was standing in front of an opening in the mountain and he entered. Inside was what looked to be a sumo room with nine Gorons, including Elder Coron. "_GET HIM!_" the elder commanded.

Two Gorons curled up into armadillo form and rolled high speed towards Link. He help out his hands and stopped the two Gorons from rolling into him and threw them into two other Gorons behind them, one Goron jumped into the air and rolled into a ball and tried to smash into Link's head, but he caught this Goron and threw him towards another Goron, who dodged by jumping over the Goron and attempted to tackle Link in the air. Link jumped up and kicked the Goron, sending the Goron flying backwards against the wall. The last Goron, besides Elder Coron, walked up to Link and punched him hard and in the chest. He staggered back and the Goron threw another punch, but this time Link was ready and ducked the punch before giving the Goron one of his own that sent him flying back to Elder Coron. The last Goron fell to ground at the elder's feet.

The Goron leader looked up at Link in surprise. "Who _are_ you?" he asked, his voice dripped of amazement and curiosity.

"My name is Link. I come from Ordon Village on a mission to save Hyrule and stop the Shadow Beast invasion and the only way to do that is for me to enter the Sacred Mines."

Elder Coron frowned. "Absolutely not! We won't allow Hylians access to the Mines."

"I heard that one of your workers was a monster because of a man named Zant. Do you want to know who Zant is?" Link asked. He took their silence as a yes. "Zant is the King of Darkness who rules Cursed Oblivion. He's the man who cursed all of Hyrule with Eternal Twilight, cursed your best worker and he's the man I'm fighting against. If you want your best worker back I'm your only hope because only I can make him normal again."

Elder Coron was deep in thought. "If your words are true then you must have true bravery and strength. How about I make a deal with you. If you defeat me in sumo wrestling then I'll give you, and you _only_, access to the Sacred Mines, and if you save my servant, Darbus, then I will keep the treaty with Kakariko Village in tact."

"Deal," Link said.

He didn't like the idea that much, but it was the most lenient the Gorons will probably ever be. Link and Elder Coron entered the sumo ring and stood on either sides. "_THREE . . . TWO . . . ONE . . . SUMO!_" all the Gorons shouted. The elder rushed towards Link, hands out and tried to push Link out of the ring. Link's Triforce mark shined and he pushed the elder back. Elder Coron huffed and tried again, but Link wrapped his arms around the Goron, shove with all his might and pushed him out of the ring and onto the floor. All the Gorons gasped.

Elder Coron stood up and grinned. "You really are a tough one, maybe you will save Darbus after all. Well, even thought the Mines are sacred I never break my word. You'll have complete access to the Sacred Mines now. Link, don't you break your word either. Bring Darbus back."

"I will," Link nodded.

The two Gorons guarding the Sacred Mines, moved aside, clearly unhappy with Link and Elder Coron and looked as if they were torn between wanting to challenge Link again or yell at the elder. Link passed them and entered the Mines. "_Nice job, dog_," Midna complimented, she actually sounded impressed. "_Who knew you're that strong. That shaman sure did help. I bet he'll be a great ally in this war_."

"It's not really a war when only one person is fighting for the good guys," Link pointed out.

"_Your girlfriend, Ilia, almost killed King Bulbin. I'd say that counts. Like it or not she's part of the war too_," Midna said. Link blushed and was about to say something, but he was interrupted. "_Those Bulbins won't forget what Ilia did to their king, dog, and because their siding with Zant and the Shadow Beasts, they won't either. Ilia is as deep in this war as you are along with Shaman Renado and Princess Zelda._"

Midna's words did make sense. If Ilia did nearly kill one of King Zant's most powerful servants that made her a target from the Bulbins, Shadow Beasts and maybe even King Zant himself, which made him very worried. "I won't let anyone touch her. I won't let Ilia get anymore involved."

"_I don't think you have a choice, dog_," Midna said. "_For all we know she might know about King Zant_."

* * *

Telma's face went white with fear. What Prince Ralis had just said sent shivers down the woman's back. "Telma?" Ilia said. "I asked who Zant was?"

Telma looked away from Ilia and the Zora boy. "Zant is the man who invaded Hyrule months ago and cast Eternal Twilight over the land." That's why the sky was so strange, "and it looks like Zant is the one whose cursed Ralis."

"Why would someone do that?" Ilia demanded. "He's just a boy?"

"Because he's part of the Zora royal family," Telma said, "and Zant wants to be the only ruler of two worlds, the World of Light and the World of Darkness.

"How do you know all this, Telma?" Ilia asked. "Are you really a bartender."

An amused look spread across Telma's face. "I'm an undercover soldier for Princess Zelda, young lady," Ilia's eyes widened. "Me and a group of five other people are a part of that undercover group. Princess Zelda somehow knew eventually something bad like this would happen and made some soldiers appear like regular civilians and watch over the other people of Hyrule. There's also a hidden passageway to Hyrule Castle through my bar."

"Who are the other undercover soldiers?" Ilia asked.

"The oldest member is an old man, his name is Aruru. Right now he's in Geruda Mesa, the desert in the very east of Hyrule, then there's the strategist of our group, his name is Shad. He and I are the only ones in Lanyru City right now. Then there's our newest member, her name is Ashei and she's just about one year older than you and is the best hand-to-hand combat soldier I have ever met, then there's our boss, she's about seventy and her name is Impaz." Ilia thought there was something familiar about the name, but shook it away when she couldn't place it. "Impaz is a bombs specialist and the one whose been working for Princess Zelda the longest, and last but not least is our strongest soldier, whose braze and a master at sword fighting, Rusl." Ilia gasped in shock at the name. "What's wrong, Ilia?" Telma asked.

Ilia remembered the man for a second, but then it quickly faded to nothing. "Nothing's wrong," Ilia sighed, looking back down at the sick Ralis.

* * *

"The kids are safe in Kakariko, oh how wonderful," Leha sighed, relieved. Rusl had just read her the letter. "I really do miss Collin and Link. Do you think you could send that hawk back with another letter?"

"Sure," Rusl said. He went to his draw, grabbed his own piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Link,_

_ Thank you very much for telling us Ordonians that our children are alive and well. I agree with your wise decision to keep the children safe in Kakariko Village. I'm glad you've made friends with Mayor Renado, he is a childhood friend of Mayor Bordon and I. Please find Ilia soon, Mayor Bordon is getting very worried for his daughter. I'll be praying for you on your whole journey. Leha and all of the other parents say hi and good luck to you Link and all of the kids. Stay strong and behave!_

_Love,_

_Rusl Ordonian_

Rusl put down his quill. "I've finished the letter, Leha."

"Can I read it?" Leha asked.

"Sure," Rusl said. He made his way back to his wife, lying in bed. Leha read Rusl's letter and towards the end a smile form on her face.

"Oh, it's great Rusl," Leha said. "Send it right away." Rusl nodded and walked out onto the porch, where the hawk was waiting.

"Give this to Link in Kakariko Village," Rusl said. The hawk cawed, clamped its beak on the piece of parchment and flew off into the air, going east to the larger village. Rusl wanted to stay outside and watch the bird fly until it was out of sight, but then he heard a frightened gasp from behind him. Rusl rushed back inside to find his wife with the most terrified look on her face. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"My water just broke."

* * *

At the beginning Link thought that the Sacred Mines were actually Mines, where the Gorons heaved pick axes at the walls to get gold, but instead he found that the Sacred Mines were actually tunnels that snaked through the Goron Volcano, much to his and Midna's annoyance. Link had to be very careful where he walked so he wouldn't fall into magma.

The similar feeling of pure dread washed over Link as he walked further into the Sacred Mines and his Triforce Mark shined brighter and brighter the deeper he walked in. Like the Forest Temple there were infected Bulbins guarding the Fused Shadow hidden in the Mines, probably brought there by King Zant. Link counted thirty Bulbins in the Mines and when he killed them they all vanished into nothingness like Shadow Beasts.

Eventually Link and Midna made it to the very end of the Mines. In front of them was a giant door and the sense of dread was almost overpowering. "_The Fused Shadow and Darbus are in this room_," Midna said. "_Be careful, dog, you don't know what might be in there_." Link nodded and pushed the door open.

The room was very large and circular and two dark to see further into the room. Link walked further in, squinting. He then saw a giant figure four times his size, chained to the walls. He cautiously walked forward when the figure's eyes opened. "_I AM FYRUS! YOU ARE HERO OF COURAGE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!_" the monster roared. Fyrus ripped his right arm out of the wall and the chain whipped Link across the face, who screamed in pain and fell backwards. Fyrus then ripped the other chains from his other hand and giant feet.

The dark room then shined with light when Fyrus emanated fire from his body, illuminating the room and badly singeing Link. With the room bright he was able to see Fyrus clearly, he looked like a giant, but under the fire coming from his body there was a Goron named Darbus and Link was determined to get him back. Link then noticed the second Fused Shadow on Fyrus' face, like a mask.

The Fused Shadow had just contacted the Goron, so he hadn't completely absorbed into his soul, but it seemed to be fused to Fyrus' face, somehow Link had to get the Fused Shadow off of Fyrus, without touching it himself, and when he saw how slow Fyrus moved, he got an idea. Link dodged around Fyrus' fist and ran behind him. He grabbed the chains around the giants feet and pulled as hard as he could. Fyrus roared and fell forward onto his stomach. Link ran around to Fyrus' face, wedged his sword between the Goron's face and the Fused Shadow and heaved with everything he had. The giant screamed in pain from the attempt. Link's Triforce mark shined, giving him more strength and pushed the sword against the Fused Shadow.

The Fused Shadow fell off of Fyrus and rested next to the wall. The giant roared in pain and malice at his separation before the giant melted, not into nothingness, but into a regular Goron. Darbus laid on the floor, breathing heavily.

Midna severed herself from Link's shadow and walked towards the second Fused Shadow. "_That was really smart, dog! I'm impressed. You hardly used your strength or hurt Darbus, but I doubt the third Fused Shadow will be as easy. It's locked away in the Underwater Temple, but we'll cross the bridge when we get there, first we'll have to get rid of the last of Eternal Twilight in Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom_." Midna absorbed the Fused Shadow into her body. "_Uh oh! He's waking up!_" Midna retreated into Link's shadow as Darbus sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, what happened?" Darbus said.

"Do you remember anything?" Link asked.

"I remember some guy named Zant in our Mines," Darbus said, "but then it felt like I was asleep or something." Link decided not to tell Darbus that he'd turned into Fyrus. The Goron then became angry. "_HEY! WHAT IS A PUNY HYLIAN LIKE YOU IN THE SACRED MINES OF GORONS!_" he demanded.

"Leaving," Link said, "and Elder Coron is waiting for you in the sumo room, don't keep him waiting, he's getting worried." Link's Triforce mark shined bright engulfing Link before he vanished.

* * *

Lanyru City was a very big city and because Shad usually traveled the world along with Ashei and Aruru he didn't exactly know where the Dr. Clay's office was. Shad ran around the city asking people where he worked or lived, but almost everyone was busy. Eventually he found one man who was patient enough to tell him. "Dr. Clay's office is next to the west gate of Lanyru City," a man said.

"Thank you so much!" Shad shook the stranger's hand and jogged towards the west gate. A few minutes later he reached the doctor's office and entered. "Dr. Clay! I need your help!"

The old man with glasses turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

"A Zora boy is dying in Telma's bar!" Shad cried. "Please we have to hurry!"

"I'm coming," Dr. Clay said.

* * *

Leha was screaming in agonizing pain as Rusl and Mayor Bordon dragged her to the small village's infirmary. They laid Leha down on the bed. "Do you know how to deliver a baby?" Rusl asked the mayor.

"Yes," Mayor Bordon nodded. "Because Ordon doesn't have a fertility doctor one of the responsibilities of being the mayor is to learn how to deliver babies."

"You better know!" Rusl threatened. The father grabbed onto Leha's hand, trying to sooth her, while Mayor Bordon issued her orders like breathing and pushing at the right time.

"I can see the head!" the mayor yelled over Leha's screams. "Leha! Push with everything you've got!" Leha's screams and sobs peaked and minutes later Mayor Bordon was holding a baby girl. Leha's tears of pain became tears of pure joy.

* * *

Darbus stood wide-eyed and confused when the Hylian boy just vanished right in front of him. He had to warn Elder Coron that a Hylian infiltrated the Sacred Mines of Gorons. Darbus rolled through the Mines until he reached the sumo room. When he exited the Mines the elder and the other Gorons stared at Darbus in shock. "Darbus! You're all right?"

"Of course I am!" Darbus said, "But our Mines are in trouble. The Mines have been infiltrated by a Hylian boy."

"I know, I let him enter," Elder Coron smiled. "You don't have to worry, Darbus, he's on our side along with Kakariko Village. The treaty has been reformed."

* * *

Collin woke up about two hours after Link started climbing up Death Mountain, Renado was appeased by his recovery, but Luda and Beth were both heatedly taking care of him, both wanting his attention.

"Collin, you should drink this water from Kakarika Spring, it will make you better," Beth said.

"No, Collin, you should drink some of the stew I made by myself," Luda suggested. Collin was very embarrassed by the girls behavior, but didn't want to hurt neither of the girls' feelings, so he ended up having both. Luda and Beth then continued to keep Collin's head moist with cloths.

"Luda, Beth, I think that's enough," Renado said, very amused. "All he needs now is rest." Collin was internally thanking the shaman many times.

Talo and Malo then rushed into the hotel room. "Renado! Link's back! He's standing in Kakariko Spring right now!" Talo shouted. Renado, Talo, Beth and Malo left to go outside.

Luda was about to leave when Collin said something. "Luda wait!"

She turned around. "What is it, Collin?"

"Can you help me get up? I want to say goodbye to Link. He should be leaving soon," Collin asked.

"I'm sure he'll come in and say goodbye, I don't want you to stress yourself," Luda said, worriedly.

"Luda, whether or not your going to help me, I'm still going to go outside and say goodbye to Link," Collin said. Luda hesitated, but nodded and helped Collin to his feet and walk out of the hotel.

* * *

When the bright light vanished Link was standing in the Kakariko's Sacred Spring, the Spring Spirit, Kakarika, must've teleported him to the Sacred Spring just like Farona did back in Faron Woods. Kakarika appeared floating over the Sacred Spring again in her eagle form once again. "_Oh, Hero of Courage. You have reformed the treaty between the Gorons of the Kakarikens as well as retrieving the second Fused Shadow without killing Darbus. You have kept your word and now only one Fused Shadow is left that resides in the Underwater Temple, but first you must defeat the last Eternal Twilight hovering of Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom. There you will find the one you love. Good luck!_" Link's heart swelled when the Spring Spirit told him that Ilia was in Lanyru City, when the real impact of the words hit him. _Love_. Was he really in love with Ilia?

"Link!" a young voice called. Link jumped in shock and embarrassment, and saw Renado, Talo, Beth and Malo all leaving the Kakariko Hotel. "You're back!"

"How'd 'talking' with the Gorons go?" Renado asked.

"Better than I expected," Link grinned. "The treaty between this town and the Gorons is fully intact. You can go up to Death Mountain anytime and I'm sure your friends with Elder Coron still lasts. I also solved the problem with the elder's best servant, Darbus."

"That's wonderful news, Link!" Renado smiled. The Kakariko Hotel door opened again and Collin came out, helped by Luda. He didn't look fully healed, but he looked much better.

"Link!" Collin cried. He broke away from Luda and ran towards Link, but before he could his legs gave way. Link caught him before he hit the ground.

"What are you doing, Collin?" Link asked sternly. "You should be resting."

"I wanted to say goodbye to you," Collin said. Link smiled. "Have you saved the Gorons? Are you leaving?"

Link's smile faded. He didn't want to leave on a month long trip away from Collin and his friends and new friends, but it needed to be done. Link nodded grimly. "Yes, I'm leaving Collin, but I'm coming back _with_ Ilia. I promise! But in the meantime you should rest."

Collin stood up and looked down at his brother, smiling. "Don't worry about me, Link. I'm perfectly fine! You should worry about Ilia. You'd better get going. The sooner you leave the sooner I get to see you and Ilia back here."

Link smirked and nodded. "Goodbye, Collin." He gave his younger brother a tight hug, that Luda, Talo, Beth and Malo all joined. When the hugging subsided Luda practically dragged Collin back into the hotel with the three other children in pursuit.

"Link, I have a question I want to ask you," Renado asked. "Are you taking your horse to Lanyru City?"

"No," Link shook his head. "I don't want Epona in Eternal Twilight."

"I see," Renado said. "What if I ride with you to the Wall of Darkness and then stop and wait for you to make the Eternal Twilight vanish. While your inside I'll wait outside with Epona and I could make the same barrier I made around the Sanctuary."

"That's very generous, Renado, but what about Collin?" Link asked.

"I've gotten rid of your brother's infection and he'll be perfectly healed in a few days," Renado said. "All he needs is rest and my daughter will see to that. I would though like to study the Wall of Darkness up close and see if your friend, Ilia, is all right."

"Sure thing," Link said, "but you should probably tell Luda and the others your leaving with me for two months."

"No problem," the shaman said. "I'll tell the kids, but can you go over to the bomb shop and ask Barnes to watch over the kids while I'm gone?"

"Alright," Link nodded. Link headed over the bomb shop and entered and found himself in a shop filled with handmade bombs. "Uh, Mr. Barnes?"

Barnes turned around and squinted at Link. "What is it?"

"Renado and I are taking a trip to Lanyru City. Renado and I were hoping you'd be able to watch of Collin and the other kids."

"I'll do it, no problem," Barnes said. "I have a friend of my own. Her name is Telma and she's running a bar in Lanyru City. Could you check on her for me? You don't have to bring her back or anything, I just want to know that she's safe."

"I'll make sure to do that," Link nodded. "I'll be seeing you in two months." Link started to leave the bomb shop.

"Wait!" Barnes cried. Link stopped. "I want you to have these." Barnes handed out a bag filled with small thirty bombs. "Be careful with these, they'll explode if you throw them hard enough and it his a solid surface."

"I can't take these," Link said. "I don't have the money."

"It's on the house," Barnes insisted shoving the bag into Link's hands. "Trust me, where your going, you'll need them." Link frowned at Barnes' words, but he was probably right. If he was going to fight more Shadow Beasts and Bulbins, he will need them.

"Thank you, Barnes," Link said. He then left the bomb shop and found Renado waiting outside.

"Did he agree?" the shaman asked.

"Yes," Link nodded. "Let's go." Link and Renado climbed onto Epona and rode out of Kakariko Village. The trip was much faster by horse, but he didn't want his horse to stress herself and about one month later after killing twenty Bulbins and eating from shrubs and berries. Link and Renado were crossing the Bridge of Eldin.

"This is where I found the children," Renado said. "It was very hard for me to believe the children came such a long way. Do you know why King Bulbin kidnapped them?"

"Revenge against me," Link said, "but we don't have to worry about him anymore." Link and Renado continued to ride across the Bridge of Eldin when Link's Triforce mark started shining.

"Are you doing that?" Renado asked.

"No," Link frowned. "It means danger is coming!" A portal of darkness opened above their heads and three lion Shadow Beasts fell onto the bridge in front of them. "Shadow Beasts!" Link yelled. "Stay here, Renado!" Link dived off Epona and slashed his sword at the first one. The second Shadow Beasts tackled Link and he was thrown to the edge of the bridge. Link's footing slipped and he fell off the bridge, but quickly grabbed onto the edge with his left hand. He looked down and gasped at how far the fall down into the Zora River was. He looked up and saw the Shadow Beast leering down at him.

The Beast raised his claw prepared to slash him off the bridge when a pulsing red barrier confined the Shadow Beast. Link climbed to his feet and looked over at Shadow who was meditating. The shaman conjured the barrier and saved his life. The barrier then rose into the air and then floated over the Zora River and then shattered, sending the Shadow Beast falling to his head. The last Shadow Beast snarled and charged at Renado who also trapped it in a barrier. Link snatched a bomb from his bag and threw it at the barrier, exploding on impact and shattering the barrier and killing the Shadow Beast.

The Bridge of Eldin then shook under the explosion. Link and Renado exchanged panicked looks and both hopped on Epona and made the horse gallop off the Bridge of Eldin towards Lanyru City in a hurry. Just as they escaped the Bridge of Eldin it all collapsed into the Zora River.

"I just destroyed the Bridge of Eldin," Link gasped, guiltily. King Eldin was the Ancient Hero of Courage and the bridge to connect Kakariko Village and Lanyru City was named after the Ancient Hero, along with the Bridge of Hylia, which was named after the Ancient Hero of Light. The two bridges were symbolic of the formation of Hyrule and it struck Link hard that he destroyed one of biggest important structures of Hyrule.

"You were defending yourself, Link," Renado said. "Don't feel guilty. You still have to defeat Eternal Twilight." Link nodded and they continued there way towards Lanyru City.

Hours later the two of them made to the Wall of Darkness in front of Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom. Link forced Epona to stop and he climbed off the horse. He then handed Renado his all of his weapons. "They'll be worthless once I'm inside." _Mostly because wolves don't have a opposable thumbs_, Link though.

As soon as he did Renado formed a pulsing red barrier around himself and the horse. "Good luck, Link," Renado said, a worried look on his face.

"Same to you," Link smiled, "but when we return to Kakariko Village with Ilia we're going to have to take the two month long trip on the route starting on the Bridge of Hylia." Renado nodded and Link turned around and started walking towards Eternal Twilight. "I'll see you in a few hours to a day, make sure you feed Epona." Then the Hero of Courage walked through the third and final Wall of Darkness and into Eternal Twilight.

"I hope so," Renado sighed.

* * *

After that dimwitted Goron touched the second Fused Shadow, King Zant went back to Cursed Oblivion to check on his slaves. Almost all of them were now Shadow Beasts and the few Twili that escaped him were in hiding. He'd completely concurred the World of Darkness and had almost concurred Hyrule and the rest of the World of Light if the traitorous imp hadn't sided with the beings of light. King Zant then teleported back to Hyrule Castle and into the tower where Princess Zelda was imprisoned. The princess turned around, frowned and looked back outside into the twilit sky. Zant walked forward and stood next to her. "Beautiful isn't it, Eternal Twilight."

"Anything that lasts too long is a curse, Zant," Princess Zelda said, coldly. "That is why nothing lasts forever. That's why Eternal Twilight will crumble."

"If nothing lasts forever than neither can the World of Light," Zant said, looking over at the princess.

"True," Zelda said. "The World of Light will _naturally_ cease to exist someday, but that day isn't today." The princess looked over at the King of Darkness a smug look on her face, "but it _is_ the day Eternal Twilight will cease to exist. Link and Midna will see to that.

"Do you really think Midna wants to save your world, Zelda?" Zant hissed. "She's only using the Hero of Courage so she can dethrone me! She doesn't care about the World of Light one bit!"

"That might be true, but the World of Darkness can't be saved without the World of Light being saved," Zelda said.

"Midna won't be able to dethrone me, she doesn't have enough power!" the King of Darkness snickered. "Who do you think trapped her in that disgusting imp form?"

"She might not have the power, but Link sure does, he bears the Triforce mark of Courage," Zelda smiled.

"If Midna doesn't care about Hyrule why would Link care about the World of Darkness?" Zant demanded.

"Because unlike you and Midna, he's a good person," Zelda said, walking away from Zant. "I suggest you leave my tower if you know what's good for you."

Zant frowned at the threat, but he had better things to do than to argue with a sixteen-year-old. He knew that Midna and her teenage sidekick would defeat Eternal Twilight cast across Hyrule, but Zant knew he'd be able to reclaim the World of Light if he murdered the imp and the wolf. The imp is powerless without the wolf and the wolf is just a mere child. Zant knew that the third Fused Shadow was unreachable for him, but just maybe the imp and the wolf might find away to survive long enough in the Underwater Temple to retrieve the last Fused Shadow and when he did he'd be ready. King Zant teleported back to his World of Darkness with a sneer on his face.

* * *

A week after Link and Renado left Kakariko Village Collin was strong enough to leave the hotel and walk around. He mostly hung out with Luda and Beth because Talo took it upon himself to stand near the top of Death Mountain to look out for more Bulbins and Shadow Beasts. Malo never seemed to leave the hotel and Barnes was making sure the seven-year-old was all right.

"When do you think they'll come back?" Luda asked.

"I don't know," Collin said, "but Talo said he can see the Wall of Darkness from Death Mountain and when that disappears I'm guessing that Link and Renado will come back with Ilia."

"I really hope they come back soon," Beth sighed. "I can't wait to see my parents again." Luda looked uncomfortable. She knew that her new friends missed their parents, but she'd really missed them if they left . . . especially Collin. Her attention then changed when she saw Renado's pet eagle, Claw flying towards them.

"Claw?" Luda said. The eagle landed on Luda's right shoulder with a piece of parchment in its beak. Luda pulled the piece of parchment and stared at it.

"What is it?" Collin asked.

"It's a letter from your father," Luda said. She started reading it allowed.

_Dear Link,_

_ Thank you very much for telling us Ordonians that our children are alive and well. I agree with your wise decision to keep the children safe in Kakariko Village. I'm glad you've made friends with Mayor Renado, he is a childhood friend of Mayor Bordon and I. Please find Ilia soon, Mayor Bordon is getting very worried for his daughter. I'll be praying for you on your whole journey. Leha and all of the other parents say hi and good luck to you Link and all of the kids. Stay strong and behave!_

_Love,_

_Rusl Ordonian_

"We should keep this letter until Link gets back," Collin stated, "but I want to write a letter back to Rusl and Leha myself."

"Sure thing," Luda nodded. She went to the Sanctuary, grabbed another piece of parchment and a quill and returned to Collin and Beth. Collin started writing.

_Dear Ordonians,_

_ Link and Renado have already left for Lanyru City to retrieve Ilia so Link wasn't able to get your letter. Link's also solved the Goron problem. It's a little lonely without Link and Renado around and I really miss my parents along with the rest of the children with me, but when they bring Ilia back we'll all be together again. Talo has become very mature and has climbed to the top of Death Mountain to watch out for any Bulbins and Shadow Beasts especially after King Bulbin invaded Kakariko, but Link took care of him. Malo is getting very homesick and won't leave the hotel. Barnes has been trying to cheer him up, but nothing works. Rusl, I'll make sure to give Link your later when he returns with Ilia._

_Love,_

_Collin Ordonian_

"I've finished the letter," Collin said. He handed the piece of parchment to Luda and she held it out to Claw.

"Okay, Claw, take this back to the Ordonians in Ordon Village," Luda said sweetly. The eagle cawed, clamped its beak on the letter and soared back to Ordon.

* * *

It has been a long time since Link had been inside Eternal Twilight once again and he almost forgot how beautifully misleading and evil it was. He had stepped a few feet into Eternal Twilight when his body painfully transformed into a wolf. He shook off his green tunic that no longer fit and saw Midna revert back to her Twili form and felt her jump back on his back. "Back in Eternal Twilight and it seems this is the last of them," Midna sighed. "Let's get going, I want to get rid of this last Eternal Twilight so we can get the last Fused Shadow and defeat King Zant, then I can return back to my world. So hurry to Lanyru City, dog!"

Usually Wolf Link would growl at that comment, but he was becoming used to her jeers and nodded and followed her orders. He trotted towards the drawbridge of the Lanyru City when he got a pang of the most beautiful sent ever. It smelled like lilacs and sweet berries and . . . and it was the scent of Ilia! Wolf Link jumped and howled in happiness. "You smell her don't you," Midna snickered. "Well don't just stand here, go find your girlfriend." Wolf Link was too happy to snap back at Midna and ran full speed across the drawbridge and into the city. He was aware of hundreds of spirits all strolling around, but he didn't care at the moment. He followed Ilia's scent to the south of Lanyru City and stopped outside of a building.

THE LANYRU CITY BAR

The door to Lanyru City Bar was open and Wolf Link trotted inside. His eyes widened in happiness when he saw Ilia sitting at a table, but the wolfish grin faded when he saw the grim expression on her face. Ilia and an African skinned woman were both looking down at what looked to be a Zora boy, rasping on the table. The woman looked to be in her mid to late thirties and the Zora boy was about Collin's age.

Ilia pounded the table. "_Where is Shad with the doctor, Telma! If nothing is done this boy will die!_" she shouted.

The African woman, Telma, grabbed Ilia's fists. "_Calm down!_ I'm sure Shad and Dr. Clay will be here soon. You freaking out won't solve anything. I won't allow any child under my care to die, I promise you that."

"Zant is a horrible man for doing this to a child!" Ilia shouted. Wolf Link and Midna gasped. Zant hurt the Zora boy.

"Zant is no man, Ilia," Telma said. "No man can harness such evil."

Wolf Link's attention averted from Ilia and to the Zora boy. He was dying because of King Zant. Did that mean that Ilia met Zant. Maybe Midna was right, maybe Ilia was more involved in the war than he thought. Wolf Link then knew how to save the Zora boy. He'd have to destroy Eternal Twilight very quickly and then Renado will be able to come to the bar and save him, like Collin, but . . . who knows what Zant did to the poor boy. "Ah what a romantic reunion, a girl and her wolf, hehe!" Midna giggled, Wolf Link felt embarrassed, "but you better get out of here. There's obviously no Shadow Beasts in the bar. You should probably listen to what the people are saying out on the streets of Lanyru City, I'm sure you'll pick up something helpful."

Despite wanting to listen to Ilia's beautiful voice Wolf Link knew Midna was right and he left the Lanyru City Bar and trotted to Lanyru Square where the voices of the spirits echoed through his wolf ears. He mainly picked up just the regular greeting talk and rumors of other people, but he heard a group of young woman talking about something very interesting.

"We're going to run out of water soon, all of Hyrule," the first woman said. "The drought of the Zora River is way _too_ severe! Does anyone know what's happened to the flowing water from the Zora Kingdom."

"No one _can _reach Lake Hylia because the water flow from the Zora Kingdom has stopped. People tried to ask the Spring Spirit, Lanyra, for help, but because the Sacred Spring is next to Lake Hylia it is unreachable. I bet its those Zoras up there being mean to us!" the second woman said.

"Not a chance!" the third woman frowned. "They are _Zoras_. If they get rid of the water they'll destroy there homes and no one has been to Lake Hylia because of the Shadow Beasts running around down there. There were ten sighted by Giovanni when he looked down at Lake Hylia from the Bridge of Hylia." Wolf Link had heard enough and apparently Midna did too.

"The Shadow Beasts are all down on Lake Hylia, but what's this about a drought? I guess we'll figure it out when he get there. Dog, go to the Bridge of Eldin and see if those women are right." Wolf Link nodded and jogged out of Lanyru City and into Hyrule Field.

Neighboring the city was the giant Bridge of Hylia, named after the Ancient Hero of Light, which was stories above Lake Hylia, also named after the same person. When Wolf Link and Midna arrived on the Bridge of Hylia, he saw that he was standing on gasoline, the whole bridge was drenched in it and he also saw one Bulbin Shadow Beast and one Hylian Shadow Beast. If he made a prediction he would've guessed that the Hylian Shadow Beast was the so-called man, Giovanni. Wolf Link dived at the Bulbin Shadow Beast and sank his teeth into his chest and then attacked the second Shadow Beast. Giovanni the Shadow Beast raised his flaming arrow and shot it at Wolf Link, but he quickly dodged it and killed the second beast. The two Shadow Beasts dissolved into nothingness leaving two Balls of Light.

Wolf Link absorbed the two Balls of Light when he smelled smoke. He turned his head back and his eyes widened. The flaming arrow had set fire to the gasoline and the fire was rapidly coming his way. He turned back in front of him and found that the other side had erupted into flames as well, He was trapped on a burning bridge. "_LOOK OUT!_" Midna screamed. "Dog, you have to jump into Lake Hylia. Even if it is a little less than usual at least there's a chance we might survive!" Wolf Link cautiously walked to the edge of the Bridge of Hylia and looked down. The lake was stories down and just the thought of jumping made him woozy. "_JUST JUMP!_" Midna screamed. Wolf Link closed his eyes and jumped.

The fall was tremendous and terrifying. Midna wrapped her arms around Wolf Link's neck in the choke hold, clinging on for dear life. When they hit the water it knocked him out of his breath and it felt like he had just broke ice. Wolf Link swam back to the surface and gasped multiple times. On his back Midna was coughing water out of her lungs. "What a rush," Midna gasped. "Looks like we're in Lake Hylia." The two looked around, and were surprised at how small the lake was, it really was a pond. "Or what's left of it. Why aren't there any Zoras, aren't they supposed to live at the bottom of the lake?" Wolf Link looked down, but he couldn't see any Zoras. "Let's get out of this pond and look around, dog," Midna said. Wolf Link complied and swam out of what was left of Lake Hylia.

Wolf Link looked around and saw that the water level had dropped two stories! There was a serious drought. Two stories up he saw the tunnel that led up to Lanyra Spring. "There is no way you can climb up there," Midna sighed. "First we have to figure out where the source of the drought is coming from and hopefully we can find a way to get the water running again, but . . . how can we make it all the way to Zora Kingdom?"

Wolf Link trotted away from the puddle and towards what would've been a waterfall if there was any water and in the distance he saw a Bulbin Shadow Beast. He growled and charged forward, when he almost the beast something big and dark swooped in from the air and collided into his side. Wolf Link yelped and fell onto his side, he quickly jumped back to his feet and stared at his attacker. It was a Shadow Beast, but it was a Ravenoid Shadow Beast. Ravenoids were giant winged creatures, with very sharp claws, have unbelievable speed and are one of the most vicious creatures in Hyrule. They were so dangerous they were driven to near extinction because Hylians had to do something about them. Most of the ones that are alive are in Oocaa City, the City of the Sky. Oocaas are the only species in Hyrule who have made friendly with Ravenoids, mostly because of their pacifistic behavior and they are not an eatable species, because their blood is filled with poison.

Wolf Link was very surprised that a Ravenoid had been turned into a Shadow Beast and was even more surprise, Shadow Beast or not, that the Ravenoid and the Bulbin seemed to be allied. Bulbins never usually allied with anyone, except for King Zant, so that meant, the Ravenoids have joined Zant in the War of Light and Dark.

The Bulbin Shadow Beast jumped on the Ravenoid Shadow Beast back and they the winged Shadow Beast took off into the air and started circling Wolf Link and Midna. "Dog, when the winged one flies down, sink your teeth into one of the Shadow Beast's wings." The Ravenoid Shadow Beast descended and he did exactly what Midna asked. He jumped into the air and sank his jagged teeth into the left wing. Wolf Link, Midna and the two Shadow Beasts all crashed to the ground, and when they did he sank his teeth right into the Bulbin Shadow Beast's heart.

The Shadow Beast screeched and then vanished into thin air, leaving behind a Ball of Light. He turned around only to find that the Ravenoid Shadow Beast was still alive! It was floating just above them, ready to strike. Midna then jumped off of Wolf Link's back and landed on the winged-Shadow Beast's back. The Shadow Beast screeched and flailed, trying to shake Midna off.

"_STOP IT! I AM YOUR NEW MASTER NOW, NOT ZANT! YOU WILL OBEY ME!_" Midna bellowed. The Ravenoid Shadow Beast stopped flailing and seemed to accept Midna as its new master. Wolf Link started at Midna questioningly. "Don't look at me like that, dog. If we ride this winged Shadow Beast up to Zora Kingdom then we will see where the drought is starting." She then started talking to the Shadow Beast. "Now do as I say. Fly me up to Zora Kingdom and take the doggy with us." The Ravenoid Shadow Beast squawked and picked up Wolf Link by his large claws. He yelped in shock and fear as the claws wrapped under his stomach and then they took off into the air.

The view from Hyrule from a bird eye view was beautiful. He thought he'd be able to see Kakariko Village from flying up so high, but the Wall of Darkness prevented him from seeing out of the area of Hyrule bathed in Eternal Twilight. Although he did think he saw Zora Kingdom . . . if what had happened to the kingdom even made it a kingdom, because the Zora River beneath him was solid ice, he could imagine the Zoras underneath the ice, they were all probably dead. When they reached the very top of Zora Kingdom, the Ravenoid set Wolf Link down. There was a loud zapping sound and he heard a screech. He spun around and saw that after the Ravenoid served its purpose she killed it, leaving a Ball of Light. Wolf Link glared angrily at Midna. It helped them and she murdered it, what if she tried to kill him after he got her the Fused Shadows? "What?" Midna asked. "If you want this Eternal Twilight to be defeated we had to kill it. I just made your job easier, unfortunately I used up all my magic again. You're on your own now."

Wolf Link's distrust for Midna had grown considerably, but she was right about returning the World of Light back to normal. He would've had to kill the Shadow Beast. Wolf Link walked forward and absorbed the Ball of Light. Midna jumped back on Wolf Link's back. "Alright! Now let's go to the Zora Domain. That's where all the water of Hyrule comes from." Wolf Link trotted across the ice and into the Zora Domain and found three lion Shadow Beasts. Wolf Link charged and sank his teeth into the first, then the second and then the third without getting a scratch on him. The three Shadow Beasts vanished, leaving three Balls of Light. Wolf Link absorbed the three Balls of Light, four more to go. He was then able to look at his surroundings.

The scene before them was grim. Under the ice were about thirty Zoras all with spears, all frozen. Who knows how long they've been underwater? "Hmm," Midna sighed. "Zant did this. Telma and your girlfriend said that Zant did this to that Zora boy, so I bet that evil king did this to all the other Zoras! I doubt we can reach the Sacred Spring of Lanyra without this water, so somehow we're going to have to thaw out all the Zoras, but how can we do that?" Wolf Link was struck with a sudden idea, he remembered the giant mass of molten rock that nearly crushed them on Death Mountain. They could use that to melt the ice, but first he'd have to teleport. If Midna could teleport so could he, he'd just have to focus.

Wolf Link closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but Death Mountain, eventually his mark started shining. "Dog, what are you doing?" Midna demanded. Wolf Link couldn't explain so he just kept silent and let the bright light from his mark engulf them both before they vanished from Zora Kingdom.

* * *

When the bright light subdued Wolf Link and Midna were both in front of the giant mass of molten rock. He could feel Midna still on his back, but she had returned to her shadow form. "_What? Y-You teleported us out of Eternal Twilight. Your powers are getting stronger, but why did you bring us here?_" She then looked at the giant mass of molten rock. "_Oh! Your going to use this to melt the ice. Good thinking, dog. I can't teleport us back into Eternal Twilight so your going to have to. It might be hard because your going to have to take this giant thing with us. I don't have that Triforce mark so do whatever you did before to make us teleport back to the Zora Domain_."

It was harder to concentrate. Wolf Link used up a lot of his energy and power to teleport them back to Death Mountain. He now understood why Midna couldn't use magic whenever she wanted, using it too much could completely drain your life away. Wolf Link closed his eyes and pictured he, Midna and the giant mass of molten rock all in the Zora Domain. His Triforce mark glimmered and then vanished, he then used all of his power and determination. The Triforce mark shined and the bright light surrounded him, then Midna's shadow form and then the giant mass of molten rock.

* * *

Talo always wondered if the Goron Volcano was active and his worries were proven when he first decided to go on lookout duty and the first thing he saw was the giant mass of molten rock standing up on Death Mountain. He wasn't only up there to warn the others of Bulbins and Shadow Beasts, he was also up there in case the volcano erupted.

He'd always wanted to help, but he wasn't able to be much of assistance. Link and Ilia were heroes, Collin saved Luda's life, Renado and Luda knew how to heal all living things and even Beth was being taught how to heal and Barnes was a _bomb_ salesman. Talo and Malo ended up being the burdens in Kakariko. Malo's seven so there was no excuse for him, but Talo he was Collin's age. He'd never really liked Collin, he was the exact opposite of Link, or so he thought. After Link's younger brother saved Luda and proved himself to be brave Talo wanted to be helpful in anyway he could, without putting himself in danger. Then when Link came back and said that there was peace between the Hylians and the Gorons once again he came up with the idea of acting as a lookout for the village folk and the Gorons

Talo was even able to see the Wall of Darkness surrounding Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom from on top of Death Mountain so he'd be able to tell the others that Link had saved Hyrule and he and Renado would be coming back soon, with Ilia.

The day, like the other days, were as boring as ever until Talo spotted a bright light swallow up the giant mass of molten rock and then completely vanished. "_WHAT?_" he screamed. Something as tall as Hyrule Castle just popped out of existence. Despite being anything of what Talo expected he took it as an emergency and ran into the sumo room to tell Elder Coron what just happened.

* * *

When the light vanished the giant mass of molten rock crashed into the ice first, completely shattering it, leaving nothing but warm water. Wolf Link carefully made sure not to land in the water and landed on the stone floor way at the sides. The Zoras in the Zora Domain were either getting pulled down by the water flow and down the waterfall or quickly pulling themselves out of the water. Wolf Link decided to listen to the conversation of the Zora spirits.

"What? What happened, Reynolds?" a Zora asked another. "Where was that Zant man. I don't remember anything after he throw something into the water. Where's Prince Ralis?"

"I have know idea," the Zora named Reynolds said, "but wherever Ralis is now, he's better off than us. King Laurence and Queen Athinsa are both dead. Go start up a search party. Zant was after _all_ royal members of the Zora family."

"Yes, sir," the Zora soldier said and then he swam down the waterfall.

"Ralis, you'd better be all right," Reynolds sighed, cupping his face in his hands.

"We've done all we could here," Midna said. "We should go talk to Lanyra now. I bet because of the impact the Zora River will take us all the way back to Lake Hylia, let's go, dog!"

Wolf Link walked forward and was about to dive into the water, but then a heavenly voice called out to him. "Wait. . . ." He turned around and saw, not a spirit because of Eternal Twilight, but a ghost of a Zora woman. "You have saved my people."

"No offense lady, but we weren't really doing it for you," Midna yawned. Wolf Link shot Midna a warning look and then turned back to the ghost.

"Still, I am eternally grateful," the Zora ghost said. "That evil Zant came to kill the Zora Royal Family, which is me, Queen Athinsa, my husband, King Laurence, and my son, Prince Ralis. I know that my Ralis is not dead, I cannot sense his presence in the afterlife and I know you've come to help restore Hyrule and save the World of Light, but the only way you can do that is if you can breathe the water in the Underwater Temple. I have a proposition for you. If you save my Ralis, the Zora boy in the Lanyru City Bar, then I will grant you the power to breath underwater." Wolf Link nodded in agreement. "Thank you Hero of Courage. I will never forget your good deeds to help the Zora people. Please make sure Ralis will live and make sure he lives a happy life, goodbye." Queen Athinsa then vanished into thin air.

"It looks like we really _have_to save the Zora boy's life. Ah well, let's hurry it up, dog!" Wolf Link trotted towards the water and dived in and let the current take him down all the way back to Lake Hylia.

About halfway down the river he blacked out because the current was too intense. Minutes later Midna was waking Wolf Link up in front of the tunnel that led to Lanyra Spring. "Dog! Wake up! We're here." He shook his head and looked at the opening. "Took you long enough, now go talk to Lanyra." Wolf Link looked around and was relieved to find that Lake Hylia was completely filled. He then continued through the cave opening and found himself in front of a shimmering figure hovering over the Sacred Spring. Lanyra.

"Hero of Courage. I can sense the six Balls of Light already within you, if you retrieve four more than you will revert back to your Hylian form and Eternal Twilight will be abolished forever, please hurry so you can save Prince Ralis." Wolf Link nodded and left the Sacred Spring and back onto the shore bordering Lake Hylia. He used his wolf senses to try and find that four, but he could only locate two lion Shadow Beasts further down on the shore. He growled and crept forward towards the two Shadow Beasts and when one of them was in attacking range he dived forward and sank his teeth into the nearest one. The Shadow Beast slashed Wolf Link off the other beast and he yelped and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered and Wolf Link and the beast starting circling each other.

The Shadow Beast attacked first, trying to tackled him, but he dodged and quickly sank his teeth into the Shadow Beast. The two beasts faded into nothingness, leaving nothing behind but two Balls of Light. Wolf Link absorbed them. Two more to go. "Use your senses again to locate the two others," Midna said. Wolf Link laid down and closed his eyes, concentrating. He wasn't able to find any Shadow Beast so he increased his concentration and was shock at what he saw.

* * *

There was a lot of screaming outside the Lanyru City Bar. "What in the world is the commotion about?" Telma asked. Ilia and Telma both looked away from Ralis and towards the door. Telma grabbed her sword and started towards the door.

"Telma!" Ilia cried. She hitched the quiver filled with arrows over her shoulder and had her bow in hand and chased after Telma. Outside the bar everyone, even the soldiers, were all screaming and running away from the Lanyru City Square. The two woman made their way to the square and the sight shocked them. There were two lion Shadow Beasts terrorizing the civilians. "_What are they?_" Ilia gasped.

"Shadow Beasts!" Telma growled. "Stay behind me, Ilia!" Telma rushed forward and slashed at the nearest Shadow Beast with her sword. The Shadow Beast squealed and tried to swipe Telma, but then Shad appeared out of nowhere with his own sword and stabbed the first Shadow Beast.

"Sorry I'm late," Shad smirked.

"Better late than never, Shad," Telma grinned. The Shadow Beast screeched and then faded into nothing.

The second Shadow Beast became enraged and tried to stab its sharp claws into Telma's stomach, but Ilia took out at arrow and shot the Shadow Beast right into it's left eye. Telma and Shad looked over at Ilia. "Nice shot, Ilia!" Telma congratulated.

The Shadow Beast recovered quickly. "_LOOK OUT!_" Ilia screamed. It was too late. The Shadow Beast slammed its arm against the two undercover soldiers and they were thrown against the wall. The beast yelled a victor cry and charged towards Ilia. Ilia dropped her weapon in fright and shielded her face.

* * *

Wolf Link howled in anger. Two Shadow Beasts were in Lanyru City and attacking Ilia and Telma. His Triforce mark shined and he and Midna vanished under the bright light of the mark, heading towards Lanyru.

* * *

"Shadow Beasts!" Telma growled. "Stay behind me, Ilia!" Telma rushed forward and slashed at the nearest Shadow Beast with her sword. The Shadow Beast squealed and tried to swipe Telma, but then a man appeared out of nowhere with his own sword and stabbed the first Shadow Beast.

"Sorry I'm late," the man smirked.

"Better late than never, Shad," Telma grinned. The Shadow Beast screeched and then faded into nothing.

The second Shadow Beast became enraged and tried to stab its sharp claws into Telma's stomach, but Ilia took out at arrow and shot the Shadow Beast right into it's left eye. Telma and Shad looked over at Ilia. "Nice shot, Ilia!" Telma congratulated.

The Shadow Beast recovered quickly. "_LOOK OUT!_" Ilia screamed. It was too late. The Shadow Beast slammed its arm against the two undercover soldiers and they were thrown against the wall. The beast yelled a victor cry and charged towards Ilia. Ilia dropped her weapon in fright and shielded her face.

Wolf Link jumped over Ilia and sank his teeth into the lion Shadow Beast inches before he reached his best friend. The Shadow Beast screeched in pain and faded into nothingness. He turned to see if Ilia was all right. Telma, Shad and an old man ran over.

"What just happened?" Ilia asked.

"I think it died," Telma said.

"Yeah, but from what?" Ilia asked. "I didn't do anything."

"The good news is that its dead now," Shad said. "Our main concern now is our patient. I have Dr. Clay with us." Shad showed them the doctor. "Let's go back to the bar." Ilia, Telma, Shad and Dr. Clay all started walking back to the Lanyru City Bar. Wolf Link got another urge to follow Ilia, but he resisted.

"Go and get those last two Balls of Light and return this world to normal," Midna said. Wolf Link trotted forward and absorbed the last two Balls of Light and waited to become Hylian again, but nothing happened. "_What?_But there's supposed to be ten! Dog, use your senses to see if there are more Shadow Beasts. Wolf Link used his sensing powers and he didn't see but felt a strong sense of dread coming from the center of Lake Hylia, similar to the feeling he gets when he's near a Fused Shadow. Wolf Link concentrated and then he and Midna vanished under a bright light again.

* * *

Wolf Link and Midna appeared at the shore of Lake Hylia. The sense of dread was very strong and was from the center of the lake. "I have a bad feeling about this, dog," Midna said. "Be careful." Wolf Link nodded and started swimming out into the lake. When they reached the center he stood on drift wood waiting for whatever it was to appear.

The surface of the water broke and a giant winged Shadow Beast, bigger than the Ravenoid hovered above them, it wasn't a Ravenoid. I was a giant bee. "Oh my goodness!" Midna screamed. "That's Violipha the Queen of the Shadow Beasts! Zant must've brought it here from Cursed Oblivion! _LOOK OUT!_" The Queen Violipha flew forward and tried to sting him. Wolf Link dodged the attack and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. He internally groaned at the feeling. The Shadow Beast screeched and fell into the lake. At first he thought he defeated the monster, but he saw that Queen Violipha had started swimming under the surface, buzzing in anger, as fast as a shark. The Shadow Beast dived out of the water and stung Wolf Link in his side. He howled in pain and clamped his teeth over the stinger and ripping it apart from the Shadow Beasts body. Queen Violipha screeched in pain, which gave Wolf Link enough time to jump up and sink his jagged teeth right into the monster's heart. The Shadow Beast fell into the water again and floated on the surface. Wolf Link jumped on the body and sank his teeth into the beast's head. The Shadow Beast immediately faded into nothingness and he absorbed the last Ball of Light, healing him of the Shadow Beast's venom. Wolf Link's Triforce mark started glowing until it engulfing him, then Midna, Lake Hylia, the Bridge of Hylia, Zora Kingdom, Zora Domain and then all of Lanyru City.

* * *

The two month old baby girl was named Alicia and she was the healthiest baby of all time. Leha has lost her pregnant weight since then and they've been doing just fine. Alicia had Leha's beautiful blue eyes.

"Rusl, could you get Alicia some milk? She's been crying all day," Leha requested.

"Of course," Rusl said. He kissed his wife and his daughter and started his way to the shop. After buying milk he made his way back to his house, but an eagle landed on his shoulder with a piece of parchment it its mouth. "You again, and you have another letter." Rusl pulled the letter out and read the letter. It wasn't from Link, it was from Collin.

_Dear Ordonians,_

_ Link and Renado have already left for Lanyru City to retrieve Ilia so Link wasn't able to get your letter. Link's also solved the Goron problem. It's a little lonely without Link and Renado around and I really miss my parents along with the rest of the children with me, but when they bring Ilia back we'll all be together again. Talo has become very mature and has climbed to the top of Death Mountain to watch out for any Bulbins and Shadow Beasts especially after King Bulbin invaded Kakariko, but Link took care of him. Malo is getting very homesick and won't leave the hotel. Barnes has been trying to cheer him up, but nothing works. Rusl, I'll make sure to give Link your later when he returns with Ilia._

_Love,_

_Collin Ordonian_

Rusl was happy and sad at the letter. King Bulbin had been defeated and punished for what he did to the children and Talo has become much more mature it seems and Link and Renado would be bringing Ilia back to Kakariko Village, but Malo was homesick. Rusl pulled out his own piece of parchment and started writing his own letter.

_Dear Collin,_

_ Thank you for writing to tell us that Link and Renado have left for Lanyru City and I am very proud that Talo has finally decided to act his age. I would be very grateful if Link got my letters when he returns. Collin, I hope you and Talo are taking care of Malo, because if he's homesick he needs all the support he can get. I am thrilled that Link has brought peace to the Kakarikens and the Goron tribe. I also have good news of my own. Leha has given birth to a little girl, her name is Alicia and she's one month old now, two-three months old when you read this letter. I hope Link will save Hyrule soon so you, Link and the rest of the children can return home. You'll love Alicia, her eyes are just like Leha's._

_Love,_

_Rusl Ordonian_

When Rusl finished the letter he placed the piece of parchment into the eagle's mouth. "Take this back to Kakariko Village please." The eagle cawed and flew off into the air. Rusl grinned and continued his way to his house to feed Alicia and show Leha Collin's letter.

* * *

"That's impossible," Elder Coron said. "How could the giant mass of molten rock just vanish."

"I have no idea!" Talo cried, "but you have to believe me! Come look!" Talo led the way down Death Mountain. Talo led the elder to the spot where the giant mass of molten rock vanished. All that was left was a giant crater.

"Unbelievable!" Elder Coron gasped. "What sorcerer could do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure, but-" Talo stopped talking when he saw a bright light illuminating from the place where Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom was. "What's that!" Talo gasped. The bright light engulfed the Wall of Darkness and then when the light disappeared the Wall of Darkness and Eternal Twilight were both gone. "It's . . . gone! Link . . . Link did it! _LINK DID IT!_" Talo screamed. He pumped his fists into the air and started running down the mountain at high speed, towards Kakariko Village and leaving Elder Coron speechless.

When Talo entered Kakariko he entered the hotel and found the Ordonians, Luda and Barnes all eating lunch. Collin was the first to see the look on Talo's face. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Link did it!" Talo cheered. "Eternal Twilight is finished! Link saved Hyrule! Him, Ilia and Renado are returning here!" Everyone reacted at once. Barnes started laughing and jumping around like Talo, Malo merely smiled and continued eating, Beth started crying in joy, and Collin and Luda hugged in the heat of the moment. When they realized what they were doing they broke apart blushing and very embarrassed. They quickly regained their composure when they all started dancing around the hotel, nothing on their minds except that they were going home.

* * *

When Ilia and the others were almost to the Lanyru City Bar a bright light started shining from the east and quickly engulfed herself and everything around her. She could hear everyone in the city's screams of terror and she shielded her eyes, to prevent herself from becoming blind, and then the bright light vanished and instead of the sky being a permanent pink, it was a beautiful blue.

"Eternal Twilight is gone?" Telma asked, a look of pure amazement and joy on her face. There were similar expressions on the faces of Shad and Dr. Clay. "But how?"

"I don't know," Ilia said. She was the only who wasn't as enlightened as everyone else. She had other things on her mind, "and I don't really care because Ralis is inside the bar, _dying!_" Her new friends regained their composer and entered the bar. When Dr. Clay stared at Ralis he frowned.

* * *

King Zant had returned from Cursed Oblivion and was back in Princess Zelda's tower. They were both staring out of the tower window down at the spirits completely unaware that all of them were dead. Then a bright light engulfed everything around them and then the sky turned a beautiful blue and the spirits had com back to life as Hylians. Down on the streets Zelda recognized her two of the five members of the Resistance, Telma and Shad, with Dr. Clay and a teenage girl.

Princess Zelda turned to King Zant and smirked. "Looks like you were wrong, Zant. The World of Light beat the World of Darkness, _again_."

"Hmph!" Zant sneered. "You might've one the battle Zelda, but the war is _far_ from over." With that the King of Darkness vanished back to Cursed Oblivion. Zelda turned back to the window and stared at the teenage girl with Telma, Shad and Dr. Clay.

"Maybe," Princess Zelda said, "but I've got tricks of my own." The princess touched the Triforce mark of Light on her right hand.

* * *

When the light vanished Link was standing in front of the Sacred Spring of Lanyra. The water was no longer the poisoned purple water, it was a beautiful clear blue. He'd got rid of the last Eternal Twilight. Link waited for the Spring Spirit to appear, but when Lanyra didn't appear he started walking out of the cave. "_Wait. . . ._" a heavenly voice echoed. Link turned back to the Sacred Spring

A giant sea serpent jumped out of the water causing Link to jump back in fright. The sea serpent was Lanyra. The Spring Spirit lowered its head until it was level with Link's. "_Hero of Courage. You have saved all of Hyrule from the clutches of Eternal Twilight_ _and all that's left is to retrieve the last Fused Shadow in the Underwater Temple and kill Zant, but . . . you know this power, Link. The power that turns the brightest of all beings of light into the most evil demons in history. You have been given the power to save Hyrule, Link, and you have the Fused Shadows, but don't think you are strong enough to resist the Fused Shadow's power, for the Ancient Hero of Power, Ganondorf, believed he could harness the Fused Shadow and the result was . . . catastrophic. Your Twili ally, Midna has told you this and you've seen others be changed into monsters, but you've never seen how the Fused Shadow was formed and what exactly happened to the last Hero Chosen by the Goddesses who handled the Fused Shadows, so let me transport you mind back to the time when the Fused Shadow was born four-hundred and twelve years ago._" Lanyra opened her mouth and lunged towards Link. He yelled just as the Spring Spirit's mouth shut and he was bathed in a bright light.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and found himself in some kind of house. He looked around for Lanyra and looked down at his shadow to try and see Midna, but both were gone. He was in a circular room, it had beakers of potions and weapons everywhere and a tall mirror was placed on the back wall.

The door to the room slammed and Link spun around, startled. A heavenly man with brown hair and golden eyes walked into the room. He was tall and was muscle-bound. His age was around his thirties. The mysterious man did look as if he was an angle. Link's eyes immediately found the mark of the Triforce on the man's right hand. _So this is Ganondorf_, Link thought. He was very confused. Ganondorf was described as a monster in the Legend of Hyrule, but he looked like an angel without wings.

Ganondorf looked frustrated, angry and hurt. In his study he threw books all over the floor and started flipping tables and chairs. Eventually everything, but the table that held the potions was completely ruined and the mirror on the wall.

"Eldin and Hylia might think they can do everything!" Ganondorf bellowed. "Those two took the Sacred Weapons for themselves, leaving me with _nothing! I_ was chosen _too!_ I'll show them! I'll show them and _everyone!_ I'll become more powerful than everyone _without _those useless weapons! I will be the king of Hyrule, not my twin brother Eldin." Link's eyes widened in shock. Eldin and Ganondorf, the mortal enemies were twin brothers. "All I need is a little dark magic and I'll win it all!" Ganondorf cackled an evil laugh that sent shivers down Link's spine.

The potions on the table started jiggling from the commotion the Ancient Hero of Power was doing. Ganondorf started pouring all the dark potions and liquids into a basin and started stirring and chanting. "_ANTIQUI DAEMNS ABS QUIDAM PROFUNDUS FOVIA INANIS INFERNIS. QUIDAM DIABOLUS QUISNAM LATROCINOR QUIDAM ANIMUS INANIS VIR. AUXILIUM MIHI PER MEUS ABEO CUPIO LUCROR RURSUS QUISNAM EGO MEREOR!_" Link gasped. His native tough was English, but he did no Latin, for his father taught both him and Collin Latin. _Ancient demons of the deepest pits of hell. The devil who steals the souls of man. Help me win back what I deserve_.

The potions in the basin turned a blackish mucky color. Ganondorf stopped stirring and stared at into the basin. Link walked up, knowing that Ganondorf wouldn't see him, and stared into the basin too. The mucky potion melded together and hardened into one black mask. The Hero of Power cackled his evil laugh and picked up the Fused Shadow from the basin and placed it on his face. Link knew what would happen next.

The Fused Shadow melded with Ganondorf's face and then melted into it. The Hero of Power screamed in pain, while his body started changing much to Link's horror. Ganondorf grew two feet taller, his muscles doubling. His snow-white skin turned the deepest shade of black, his straight brown hair turned fiery red. Ganondorf's teeth became sharp and jagged. His face started to resemble a boar. The angle's golden eyes became blood red and filled with evil.

When the gruesome transformation was finished the Ancient Evil of Chaos stared into the mirror, revealing himself to be a monster. Ganondorf punched the mirror with his right fist, cracking it. Link closed his eyes, hoping to be brought back to the present. He didn't want to see this anymore. When he opened his eyes he was still there and gasped at Ganondorf's reflection. Ganondorf's reflection had become . . . Link. It looked exactly like him, but instead of blue eyes Link had blood red eyes. Link looked back to the real Ganondorf and realized that the Ancient Hero of Chaos had turned into Link too. Dark Link turned around and glared at him with his evil blood red eyes. "Those who have power are eventually controlled and consumed by power!" Dark Link snarled.

* * *

Link opened his eyes screaming. He was still standing in front of the Sacred Spring of Lanyra. "Dog, are you all right?" Midna asked. Link looked over to see Midna in her shadow form standing by his feet. Link was very disturbed by what he saw. He note only saw what Ganondorf had become, but what he could be too.

"I'm . . . fine. . . ," Link panted. "Let's . . . just find Renado and Ilia and save the Zora boy's life." Midna had a suspicious look on her face, but she let it go and merged into Link's shadow. He looked at the spot where Lanyra appeared and showed him what happened four-hundred and twelve years ago and used his Triforce mark to teleport him to where he entered Eternal Twilight.

* * *

After the bright light vanished Renado opened his eyes and found that the Wall of Darkness had vanished. "Link did it," the shaman smiled. He lowered the barrier around him and Epona and started leading her into Lanyru City. A few feet in Renado frowned when he found Link's clothes on the ground floor. He was suddenly frightened that something had happened. "Link? Where are you?" the shaman called.

"I'm over here," a voice said. Renado looked over to see a naked Link walking up from behind him. Link quickly redressed himself and took back the weapons he gave Renado.

"Why were you naked?" Renado asked, curiously.

"When I was inside Eternal Twilight they didn't fit," Link said, secretively. Renado was still curious, but he was preoccupied by the look on the young swordsman's face.

"What's wrong?" the shaman asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Link lied and even managed a smile. He wasn't going to tell anyone what Lanyra should him. It was too personal and terrifying.

"Alright then," Renado said. "Now all we have to do is find Ilia and head back to Kakariko Village. I guess we'll have to search all over Lanyru City."

"No we won't," Link said, delightedly. "I know exactly where she is. Follow me." Link started running ahead of Renado and the shaman made Epona follow the Hero of Courage. They crossed the drawbridge into Lanyru and Link was very excited that he was finally going to be reunited with Ilia after months of being apart. He led Renado in front of the Lanyru City Bar and Renado tied Epona to a post next to another horse.

Link then opened the door to the bar and the two walked inside. As soon as he opened the door an old man bumped into them bellowing. He recognized him as Dr. Clay when it was still Eternal Twilight. "I'm sorry Telma, but I only know how to heal _Hylians! _You're going to have to find a new doctor," the doctor said, sadly. "Out of my way, boy!" Clay yelled at Link. Link moved out of the way and let the doctor leave the bar.

"Wait! Dr. Clay please! If something is not done this boy will. . . ." Ilia begged. She tried to catch up to him, but he slammed the door shut, leaving Link and Ilia standing next to each other, "die," she broke off with a sob. Ilia turned towards Link and looked into his eyes, before she turned around and walked away. Link opened his mouth to say something and tried to reach out, but he stopped himself. He felt his heart shatter and fought back tears himself.

"This won't do," Telma sighed as Ilia sat down next to the Zora boy's rasping body.

"I guess a Hylian doctor can't do anything," Shad said, grimly.

"What seems to be the problem," Renado stepped forward, all business.

Telma looked up at the shaman. "This Zora boy, Ralis, is dying. We don't know what he's dying from, but we know that Zant did it." Renado gasped remembering Link's story. "So you know about him too. Well Ilia found Ralis wandering around in Hyrule Field saying that Zant is a very bad man before he collapsed. She dragged him all the way here with nothing but a bow and a quiver with arrows." Link looked over at Ilia in surprise. "I'm worried about the other Zoras as well."

"Zant attacked them too," Link said, stepping forward. "He went after the Zora royal family and Ralis is the prince of the Zora people. Zant killed Ralis' parents and he froze every Zora under ice."

"Oh my!" Ilia gasped. "Are they still alive?"

"I thawed the ice," Link said, "but I didn't stay in Zora Kingdom long enough to determine if they are all alive."

"Why are you guys so interested in Ralis?" Ilia asked.

"Because I'm a shaman," Renado said, "and I think I can heal the Zora boy."

"You can!" Ilia cried. "Oh, thank you!" she cheered. Ilia wrapped the shaman in a fierce hug. Link felt a jolt of jealousy surge through his body and a frown creased his forehead. Renado pried Ilia off of him and walked towards Ralis. He pressed his palm against the Zora boy's forehead and closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes Renado stepped away a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything," Renado's face fell. "Whatever has happened to him is powerful and if I don't know what exactly happened to him I can't do anything. I'm afraid he's not going to live through the night." Ilia put her head in her hands and started sobbing, Telma wrapped her arm around the girl and Shad looked away, obviously upset.

The sight of Ilia in so much pain made Link want to help somehow and he remembered how he saved Rusl from dying because of his Triforce Healing Power. "I think I can save him," Link said, pushing past Renado and walking up to Ralis. Ilia looked up at Link with hope. Telma and Shad started at him with doubt and Renado stared at him with curiosity.

Link closed his eyes and pushed the Triforce Power in his heart out to his hand. The Triforce mark started glowing. Telma and Shad gasped, Renado smiled and Ilia just looked confused. Link was surprised by her reaction as well, she would've recognized the mark from all the stories and legends Mayor Bordon told her. He lowered his hand to Ralis' head and felt a horrible sense of dread stronger than the Fused Shadow. Link's hand whipped back and he gasped. "There's _evil_in him!"

"What do you mean, _evil?_" Ilia demanded.

"Zant cursed him with evil magic," Link said, "but maybe, my light can banish his darkness." The teenager lowered his hand to the Zora boy's head and felt the evil power inside Ralis. Link ignored the feeling and made his light brighten. Ralis started groaning and writhing.

"_Stop it!_" Ilia cried, grabbing onto Link's arm. "_You're killing him!_"

"If I don't do this he'll die," Link calmly. "You're going to have to trust me." Something in his words made Ilia step back. Link concentrated with every bit of power he had left, screaming in pain from the exposure of whatever was inside Ralis and then a black chip floated out of Ralis forehead, it looked like it was made with the same material that made the Fused Shadow . . . pure evil. It floated in the air above Ralis and the group stared at it. Ralis' breathing stopped rasping and became regular healthy breaths.

"What is that?" Shad asked. Link reached out to grab the chip from the air.

"_Link, DON'T!_" Renado shouted. It was too late. Link grabbed the chip from the air and held it in his hands. He felt a tugging at the back of his mind and he started losing consciousness. Link staggered backwards and fell onto the floor, dropping the chip on the floor as his mind fell into darkness.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and he knew he was dreaming. It was just like when Lanyru gave him the vision of Ganondorf's birth as the Ancient Evil of Chaos. He was standing in the Zora Domain and wondered if his mind traveled back in time again, his suspicions were confirmed when Ralis and two adult Zoras broke the surface of the water.

"Let's take a break for awhile," the female Zora said. Link recognized her. It was Queen Athinsa, the dead queen of the Zoras. The male Zora must've been King Laurence. "The head of our guard, Reynolds, is coming to report if there's any change in the sky." Link recognized that name too. It was a name he'd heard in passing when he thawed the ice in Zora Kingdom. Link looked up in sky and it was Eternal Twilight so it must've been a few hours to months ago.

No sooner did Queen Athinsa speak of Reynolds when the head guard swam in. "Your majesties, there is great news!" the Zora said. "Somehow the Eternal Twilight over Faron Woods, Faron Forest and the part of Hyrule Field between Kakariko Village and Ordon Village." Link smiled. So this was after he'd saved Faron Woods and Faron Forest, that narrowed it down.

That got King Laurence's attention. "Are you sure? How?"

"No one knows how," Reynolds said, "but we sent some Zora soldiers down Zora River towards Faron Woods near Ordon Village, and they witnessed a bright light illuminating the sky, concurring the Eternal Twilight and then the Wall of Darkness was pushed back to Kakariko Village."

"Have you tried to escape through the Wall of Darkness, the border of Eternal Twilight?" the Zora King asked.

"No," Reynolds shook his head. "It seems that everything inside Eternal Darkness can never leave once entered. Somehow the Eternal Twilight was defeated in that area. We can only hope that the curse over us will be vanquished soon."

"Don't count on it," an eerie voice echoed through thin air. Link spun around as a portal of darkness then appeared and a humanoid walked out, covered in silver armor, that covered the man's face. "I will not allow that wretched wolf-boy and imp ruin my chances of ruling two worlds!" Link frowned at the man, he didn't know who he was, but he knew he was a bad guy.

Reynolds and King Laurence were on the defensive at once. "Who are you?" they both demanded. Queen Athinsa used her Zora telekinetic powers to call the rest of the guards. The Zora soldiers appeared from underwater at once, spears in hands.

"I'm the King of Cursed Oblivion, my name is Zant and I am the one who cast the gift of Eternal Twilight across Hyrule." Link gasped. So that was King Zant, and he was having a vision of what exactly happened to Queen Athinsa, King Laurence, Reynolds and the rest of the Zoras.

"This isn't a gift!" King Laurence. "This is a curse and what business do you have in our domain."

"I've taken care of the Twilight Princess, the Princess of Hyrule and all that's left is the Zora Royal Family," King Zant said. Link felt a sinking feeling. Had he killed Zelda too? "I can be the only ruler."

"Think again you monster!" King Laurence said. "Soldiers _attack!_" The Zora guards started tossing spears at Zant. The King of Darkness used his dark magic to dissolve the weapons.

"Ralis, you have to get out of here," Queen Athinsa said. "You have to swim Zora River until you reach Lanyru."

"What about you?" Ralis asked.

"I have to defend the honor of Zoras," Queen Athinsa said. "Be careful my son, goodbye for now." Prince Ralis started swimming down the river and down the waterfall and into the Zora River and started swimming.

"That won't save your son, Athinsa," Zant said. He then formed a dark energy ball and thrust it at Queen Athinsa.

"_Athinsa!_" King Laurence screamed. He pushed her out of the way and got it instead, at impact his body dissolved to nothing. Link gasped in horror.

"_LAURENCE!_" Queen Athinsa screamed and then dived in fury for King Zant. Zant took out his Dark Sword and stabbed Queen Athinsa. She gasped and fell back into the water. Reynolds caught her body before she sank.

"My purpose here is finished, all that's left is Princes Ralis," King Zant sneered.

"Over our dead bodies!" Reynolds shouted.

"Exactly what I was thinking," King Zant said. He formed a large ball of darkness and tossed it into the water, freezing all the Zoras underwater. Zant snickered and then left the Zora Domain to go after Prince Ralis.

Link stared in horror as the vision shifted to Prince Ralis swimming in the Zora River halfway to Lanyru. He was swimming as he could. "We're do you think you're going, prince?" Zant said.

Zant appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Prince Ralis out of the water. "What did you do with my family?" the Zora boy demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll join them," King Zant. He raised his fist and grabbed the Zora's face and formed a dark ball in his palm. Ralis screamed and fell to the ground, writhing. "The curse I gave you will eat your insides out until there is nothing left. Make the best of the short time you have left little boy." Zant then vanished into a dark portal, returning to Cursed Oblivion. Prince Ralis stood up wincing and then fell back to the ground. There was no way he would be able to swim to Lanyru, so he'd have to crawl. The Zora Prince started crawling towards the Hylian city.

Link followed the scene by following Ralis and minutes later Ilia joined the vision. She was also walking in Hyrule Field, walking towards Lanyru City too. When Ralis spotted her he used the last of his energy to catch up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ilia screamed and spun around to find Ralis "_P-Please h-h-help me_," the boy rasped.

"What's happened to you?" Ilia asked. "Who are you?"

"_R-Ralis_," he Zora boy gave a choked whisper, before he fell forward, unconscious. Ilia barely caught him and started yelling for help.

* * *

Link opened his eyes to see Ilia, Renado, Telma and Shad all staring down at him in worry. "Are you all right?" Ilia asked. Link sat up and looked at the dark chip. It was on the floor. "When you touched that thing you fainted just like Ralis, we thought you'd end up in a coma just like him."

"No," Link said. "I merely touched the chip, but Zant shoved the dark magic into Ralis' soul."

"How do you know that?" Renado asked.

"Because I'm awake," Link said, standing up. "Does any of you have some king of cloth?"

"I do," Telma said. She walked over to one of the table cloths and handed him one. Link took the cloth, wrapped it around the ship, making sure it didn't touch his skin and pocketed it. "Why are you taking it?"

"It could be useful," Link said.

"That _thing _put Ralis in a coma and knocked you out cold," Ilia argued.

"I wasn't knocked out," Link said. "That Fused Chip sent my mind somewhere else, back in time, leaving my body behind. When I touched the chip I saw exactly what happened the Ralis and his family. If I want to see the past the Fused Chip could be very useful."

"Your mind was transported to another time?" Renado asked. "Fascinating."

"That's wonderful, but what about Ralis?" Ilia demanded impatiently.

"I pulled the Fused Shadow out of his soul, which slowed down his dying process," Link said, "and now that it's out Renado should be able to fix him."

"I can keep him alive, but I can't cure him," Renado said. "To completely cure Prince Ralis I'll have to take him to my Sanctuary."

"How are we going to get him to Kakariko Village?" Ilia asked.

"I have a horse and a carriage," Telma said. "I'll be in the front controlling Riku while the rest of you ride in the back and Link and Renado will help keep Ralis alive."

"I can't do anymore than I just did," Link said. "I've used all my power getting the Fused Chip out of his soul."

"-And if I'm going to keep Ralis alive, It's going to have to be just me and Ralis in the back of the carriage. I'll need my concentration and Ralis will have to lay on his back."

"I'm not staying here!" Ilia cried. "I'm coming!"

"I brought my horse, with me. Ilia and I can ride on Epona," Link then turned to Ilia. "If that's alright with you."

"It's fine," Ilia said.

"Shad, is it okay if you take care of my bar when I'm gone?" Telma asked Shad.

"Of course," the man said. "I might as well. I've been planning to send letters to the members of the Resistance, telling them to meet me at the bar. I'll run the place until you come back and all of the Resistance is here." Link and Renado looked at Shad with confusion. Resistance? Telma and Ilia seemed to understand.

"Perfect," Telma said. "Let's get going." Renado picked Ralis up into his arms and he, Link and Ilia all made their way to the door. "Wait, teenage boy, I'd like to speak with you. Ilia and Renado left the bar, but Link turned around and faced Telma and Shad. "Your one of the new Heroes Chosen by the Goddesses," Telma said flatly. "I saw your mark."

"I guess you guys have heard of the Legend," Link chuckled.

"Which one are you?" Shad asked.

"I'm the Hero of Courage," Link said, "and Princess Zelda is the Hero of Light."

"What about the Hero of Wisdom?" Telma asked.

"I don't think that part of the Legend is true. I haven't met any Hero of Wisdom."

"All stories have hidden truths, Link," Telma said. "Maybe the Hero of Wisdom is hiding his or her's identity to gain the upper hand against King Zant."

"Maybe," Link said doubtfully.

"You know Ilia don't you?" Telma asked. Link looked up in surprise at the bar owner's words. "I can see the love in your eyes."

Link turned away, blushing. "Yeah, I know her."

"What happened to her was awful," the bar owner sighed. "She has know memory of what happened to her. Ilia says she awoke in Hyrule Field, alone only knowing her name. She's very depressed that she doesn't remember anything."

"What?" Link gasped. "Did Zant get her too?"

"I don't know," Telma sighed, "but as long as her memory stays in her subconscious mind we'll never know. All memories come back in time, Link. If she spends time with people who were a big factors of her life, she'll recall them eventually. So don't worry yourself over this. What were you to Ilia."

"We were best friends," Link sighed.

Telma cupped Link's face and forced him to look into her eyes. The bar owner's eyes were cold and angry. "You _are _best friends, Link. Her losing her memories can't change that." Telma then dropped her hands and left the bar. Link followed, quickly behind.

* * *

The Geruda Mesa desert was blistering hot, the kind of hot that even kept the Gorons away. No species lived there except for the Bulbins who were driven to the desert because they were enemies to Hylians. Ever since Eternal Twilight the Bulbins have been trying to escape the Geruda Mesa desert and when the Eternal Twilight faded they become more frantic. Aruru, a man in his fifties and in the Resistance, was assigned to keep the Bulbins at bay, now he was facing fifty Bulbins all trying to invade Hyrule.

Aruru was standing on top of a high desert hill and looked down on all of the Bulbins running towards him, standing in front of the only exit from Geruda Mesa. The old man placed his bomb canon on his shoulder and shot it out towards the Bulbins. The explosion killed fifteen of the Bulbins, but the remainder kept charging. Aruru shoved another bomb in the canon and killed ten more. The fifteen Bulbins left stopped charging and retreated back to their camp.

"Cowards," Aruru chuckled. He started following the Bulbins when he heard a bird caw. He turned around and saw Shad's green hawk. Aruru placed his weapons down and let the bird land on his shoulder. The hawk had a piece of parchment in its beak. Aruru pulled out the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Aruru,_

_ The Resistance needs you back in Lanyru City. We have gained new members of the Resistance in our quest to save Hyrule. The Hero of Courage, named Link has saved all of Hyrule from Eternal Twilight. The mayor and shaman of Kakariko Village, Renado, who heals people, animals and plants, and an amnesic Ordonian, Ilia who is skilled with a bow and arrow. Two Shadow Beasts have invaded Hyrule and even though Eternal Twilight has been defeated they might return any time. If you decide to come back Telma, Link, Renado and Ilia won't be here. They are transferring Ralis, the Prince of the Zoras, to Kakariko Village to be treated from being attacked by King Zant and who knows where Impaz is. I won't be sending her a letter because I have no idea where she is and even if she's alive. I am also writing to Rusl and Ashei. Please come back to Lanyru City._

_From,_

_Shad Lanyru_

"Hmm," Aruru grunted. "Looks like the Resistance has their hands full." The old man shifted the bomb cannon onto his left shoulder and started walking back to Lanyru City.

* * *

Five Ice Demons surrounded Ashei and because of the horrible blizzards of Chaos Mountain it was very hard for her to see, but being a fully trained swordsman and ninja she knew no demons would be able to defeat her even if she was only sixteen. The Ice Demons came at Ashei with their ice spears. Ashei used her ninja speed to dodge the spears and slashed the first one from behind with her sword. She jumped over the second demon and while she was in air she slashed the demons head. She then landed behind demons three and four and slashed the two demons at the same time, leaving only one demon.

The last survivor swung the spear at Ashei and she blocked it with her own sword. Ashei over powered the demon and sliced its head off. She watched as all the bodies melted. The Ice Demons were made of solid ice and when the evil things die, they melt into water, the cold temperature freezes the water and the Ice Demons are born again. She was on Chaos Mountain to keep the Ice Demons from invading Hyrule, but she has to be around all the time. Ashei poured her bottle of Goron Spring water on what was left of the Ice Demons. The snow around the water, sizzled. Goron Spring water was very hot and never cooled down because of their magic. Goron Spring water was the only way to make sure an Ice Demon stays dead. "Too easy!" Ashei sneered.

After pouring the water on the spots where the demons melted Ashei started climbing the mountain when a snow owl flew overhead and landed on her shoulder. She recognized the owl as one of Shad's four birds. The snow owl's beak was holding a piece of parchment. It was a letter.

_Dear Ashei,_

_ The Resistance needs you back in Lanyru City. We have gained new members of the Resistance in our quest to save Hyrule. The Hero of Courage, named Link has saved all of Hyrule from Eternal Twilight. The mayor and shaman of Kakariko Village, Renado, who heals people, animals and plants, and an amnesic Ordonian named Ilia who is skilled with a bow and arrow. Two Shadow Beasts have invaded Hyrule and even though Eternal Twilight has been defeated they might return any time. If you decide to come back Telma, Link, Renado and Ilia won't be here. They are transferring Ralis, the Prince of the Zoras, to Kakariko Village to be treated from being attacked by King Zant and who knows where Impaz is. I won't be sending her a letter because I have no idea where she is and even if she's alive. I am also writing to Rusl and Aruru. Please come back to Lanyru City._

_From,_

_Shad Lanyru_

"New members, huh?" Ashei mused. "I hope their not as cowardly and weak as the Hyrule soldiers who aren't in the Resistance." The teenager then started walking back down the mountain, heading back to Lanyru City.

* * *

When Link, Ilia, Renado and Telma were all finished packing food and water in the carriage. Renado lifted himself into the back of the carriage with Ralis. Telma hooked up the carriage to Riku and then sat in the front of the carriage, right behind the horse. Link climbed up on Epona and helped Ilia on the horse sitting behind him. "Let's go," Telma said. Link and Telma started leading their horses out of Lanyru City.

Ilia having nothing to hold onto she wrapped her hands around Link's waist. They both felt electricity spark between them when they touch and they both stiffened. Link felt a shiver go through his spine and felt embarrassed. He'd never been so close to Ilia before. "So Renado," Telma said. "You and Link say the Bridge of Eldin was destroyed. That means we're going to have to take the long two month route. The route starts on the Bridge of Hylia." They started making their way to the Bridge of Hylia and when they reached it and saw what was on it Link and Renado both gasped.

"_What the?_ I thought I _killed _him!" Link cried. The four of them were all staring at King Bulbin sitting on his boar in the middle of the Bridge of Hylia.

"You've _fought_ King Bulbin?" Telma gasped, "and you _won?_"

"Yes," Link nodded. "That monster kidnapped all of my friends from Ordon and then tried to kidnap my brother, Collin. I ended up rescuing Collin and the others, they're all okay, but I thought I got rid of King Bulbin to make sure he would never do anything like that again."

"You made him fall into the Zora River, Link," Renado said, from inside the carriage. "Hylians wouldn't of survived the fall, but Bulbins would."

"Why is King Bulbin so determined to hurt you and your family and friends?" Ilia asked.

"I don't know why, I've come up with three theories. King Bulbin seemed to have a grudge on my from the start," Link sighed. "The second one is when he first challenged me I never finished the duel to the death. The last one is that King Bulbin is working for Zant, which is true, and Zant sent the big Bulbin to Ordon to kill or capture me."

"Why would Zant want you dead?" Ili asked.

"It's a long story," Link sighed. Slightly saddened Ilia didn't remember him or the Legend. "I'll tell you later. First I'm going to have to kill King Bulbin. You should probably get off."

"No," Ilia said. "I want to help. I don't want you facing that _thing_ alone."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," Ilia assured. "I have my own bow and quiver. I _can _help." Link wanted to refuse, but Ilia could be very stubborn. He knew he wouldn't be able to have her get off the horse, so he'd have to extra careful.

"Fine," Link gave in, "but don't do anything reckless."

"_You're _telling _me_ about being reckless?" Ilia laughed. Link laughed to, but their laughter was short lived when they started nearing the Bridge of Hylia.

"Get your bow ready," Link said, drawing out his sword in his right hand. Ilia let go of him with her right had and then grabbed onto a bow, ready to shoot King Bulbin, if necessary.

"Good luck," Telma called to them. Link led Epona onto the bridge and on the Bridge of Hylia, when they stepped on it. King Bulbin raised his club, challenging Link. Link accepted and the two charged towards each other. Ilia's grip around Link's waist tightened and she gasped at the speed of Epona. With her other hand she pulled out an arrow out of her quiver and aligned the arrow with the bow and shot the arrow. The arrow stabbed King Bulbin right into its right eye. Link and Ilia were both shocked at the accuracy, she was shooting at a moving target.

King Bulbin squealed in pain and lost control of boar while he was holding his eye and Link got his chance. He raised his sword and slashed the boar. The boar became frightened and accidently ran off the Bridge of Hylia.

"Nice bow skills," Link said, very impressed that Ilia knew perfectly how to shoot an arrow. When she knew who she was she didn't like any kinds of violence.

"Thanks," Ilia grinned. "Nice sword skills. Do you think he's dead?"

"No," Link shook his head. "If he survived a fall into the Zora River he'll definitely survive a fall in Lake Hylia. If I ever see him again though I _will_ finish the job." Telma led Riku down the Bridge of Hylia and stopped next to them.

"You too make a great team," Telma winked and Link blushed. "Hopefully the trip to Kakariko Village will be much easier from here on out, let's go." The five then continued their way to the village.

* * *

Fifty-nine days passed and Renado was still working his hardest to keep even though it was now midnight. They were one day from reaching Kakariko Village. They decided to stop for the night, Renado was still in the carriage, refusing to sleep until he cured Ralis, Telma was feeding Epona and Riku, and Link and Ilia were both sitting against a large tree next to the fire they made to keep them warm.

"I want to thank you for doing something like this for complete strangers," Ilia thanked. "I know you have other things to do."

"It's no bother really," Link said, "and we're not strangers. We know each other, _now. _Doesn't that make us friends?"

"I guess so, but I don't know your name," Ilia said.

"It's Link," he smiled.

Link thought he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but then it was gone. "Ilia," she replied smiling, but then it faded and she looked sad. "My name is the only thing I remember. I don't know who I am or why I'm even involved in this situation."

"Nothings permanent, Ilia," Link said. "You'll get your memory back, just be patient."

Ilia nodded and looked up to the sky. "What as that triangle mark on your right hand?" she asked. "Renado, Telma and Shad all recognized it."

"It's called the Triforce mark," Link said. "I won't tell you the whole legend because I'm too tired, but basically when Hyrule is invaded by Shadow Beasts three Hylians are chosen by the Goddesses to save Hyrule. I'm one of them, Princess Zelda is one of them, but I haven't encountered the third Hero Chosen by the Goddesses."

"You? Why you?" Ilia asked, worry obvious in her voice. "I mean your still a teenager like me. Why would a kid be chosen." Link was touched by her concern.

"I'm not sure," Link said, "but the Triforce marks all have different powers. Mine is the Triforce mark of Courage so it allows me to be braver in challenging situations. I guess I was chosen because I might've been the most courageous person in Hyrule. Princess Zelda has the Triforce mark of Light so it allows her to never have any darkness within her. She might've been chosen because there was a lot of goodness in her before she was chosen and like I said I have no idea who has the Triforce mark of Wisdom."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Link," Ilia said. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Can you promise me you won't do anything out of your league?" Link's heart swelled, that sentence was one of the last things Ilia said before King Bulbin kidnapped her.

"I promise, Ilia," Link said, not knowing if saving the World of Light and the World of Darkness _was_ in his league or not."

"Thank you," Ilia smiled. She yawned and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep and her head rested against Link's shoulder. He thought about moving, but he didn't want to disturb her sleep. "_I was right,_" Midna giggled softly. "_You do like her_."

Link blushed. "Shut up, Midna," he whispered, very embarrassed. Eventually he fell asleep too. When Telma was finished feeding the horse she looked over at Link and Ilia. She saw the two teenagers leaning against the tree sleeping, together. Ilia's head was resting on Link's shoulder. Telma smiled to herself. She walked over to the carriage and looked in. "Renado, look," she said. Renado looked towards where Link and Ilia were sleeping. "Isn't that cute? Young love."

Renado smiled. "I'm glad to know there's still a connection even though Ilia doesn't have a memory. After I've saved Ralis I'm going to see if I can recover her memory, hopefully its not permanent."

"She'll get her memory back, Renado," Telma said, leaning against the carriage. "She's a brave girl. She wouldn't leave Ralis' side or Link's side. Those to have more bravery than every Hyrule soldier I'll tell you that. She's strong, if its a fight between her will and subconscious I know without a doubt she will win."

"I hope so," Renado said. Hours later Telma fell asleep on the grass and minutes later the shaman fell asleep in the wooden carriage. Hours later when it was almost dawn Link's Triforce mark started shining. The mark woke him up and found that Ilia was still leaning against him, he would've smiled, but a sense of dread washed over him.

"Ilia, wake up!" Link nudged his best friend.

Ilia opened her eyes and realized she fell asleep on Link's shoulder and blushed. "I'm sorry, Link."

"Don't be," he said. "That's not why I woke you up, my Triforce mark is glowing."

Ilia sat up and stared at the mark. "Why?"

"Sometimes it glows when danger is near," Link said. He stared out into Hyrule Field looking for danger, in the distance he could see twenty Bulbins riding towards them on boars with weapons. Link jumped to his feet, pulling Ilia with him. "_Bulbins!_" He ran towards Telma sleeping on the grass. "Wake up!"

Telma sat up drowsily. "You better have a good reason for waking me up, Hero of Courage, or not I'll smack you so hard your memory will be farther gone that Ilia's."

"Bulbins are coming! Wake up the horses we need to get out of here!" That snapped Telma out of her lazy state and she nodded and started towards Epona and Riku. Link then woke up Renado telling him the same thing. "We have to leave, _now!_" Link said.

"We can't out run them," Renado said, stepping out of the carriage and next to Link, Ilia and Telma. "With the carriage hooked up to Riku, the Bulbins will catch up to us easily. We're going to have to stay and fight."

"How can we do that? We won't survive if we let them reach us, those boars will trample us!" Ilia cried.

"No they won't," Link said. He walked around the carriage, taking out the Sacred Bow. Link snatched out an arrow and shot one towards the Bulbins. The arrow stabbed the Bulbin in the chest and he fell off of the boar, and the boar without its master started running aimlessly.

"Good idea!" Telma said, pulling out her own bow. "Help us Ilia!" Link, Ilia and Telma began shooting arrow after arrow at the Bulbins until five were left and almost close. One of the Bulbins shot out a flaming arrow towards the wooden carriage.

"_No!_" Ilia screamed.

Renado formed a pulsing red barrier around the carriage that stopped the flaming arrow. "Don't worry, keep fighting," he said. Link and Telma shot four Bulbins leaving on Bulbin left just feet away from them. Ilia shot her arrow and stabbed the Bulbin through the throat and the Bulbin fell off, but the boar continued charging towards Ilia.

"_ILIA!_" Link screamed. Similar to how Collin shove Luda out of the way when King Bulbin charged them Link shoved Ilia out of the way. He held his sword out to stop the boar and stabbed the boar through the heart. The body of the boar fell on top of him.

"Link!" Ilia screamed. She stared at her new friends body which looked crushed under the boar. Was he dead? Ilia ran towards the boar and she, Renado and Telma all ran towards the boar. When they lifted the boar off Link they found the boar dead and Link groaning on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"No its okay, I get mauled all the time," Link chuckled.

A grin appeared on Telma's face and Renado looked amused. "Good to see you an joke about nearly getting killed," Telma said.

Ilia hugged Link. "Don't _do _that! You nearly got killed over me."

"Well your not used to being mauled," Link said. Telma laughed. "Ilia stop hugging me. I'm a little soar." Ilia let go and blushed again.

"Sorry," she said.

"We shouldn't waste any time," Link said, standing up, wiping the blood off his sword and looking at Renado and Telma. "We should start heading to Kakariko Village today and lock the gates. Somehow the Bulbins knew we were here and if the dumbest species alive knows that we're here than King Zant must know, seeing as the Bulbins are working for him." His friends nodded and they continued to Kakariko Village. One day later they reached the gates of the village and entered. Once inside Renado locked the gates of Kakariko Village. They led their horses to the Sanctuary and then Renado picked up Ralis and walked into the Sanctuary. Ilia started followed him inside.

Link and Telma waited for them outside the Kakariko Hotel. "You've really got some skills kid and some courage. It's no surprise the Goddesses chose you."

"I just did what I had too," Link said, humbly.

"What you _had_ to do was saving Ilia's life, Ralis' life, Renado's life, my life and basically everyone who was trapped in Eternal Twilight. Hey Link have you ever considered being a part of the Resistance?"

"What's the Resistance?" he asked.

"I'm a member of the Resistance," Telma said. "My name is Telma and I am an undercover soldier working for Zelda. We're working on trying to take back Hyrule. Shad in Lanyru City is a member, he's the brains of the group. He knows everything about the history of the group. Then there's the oldest members of the Resistance, Aruru and Impaz. The last I saw Impaz was escaping some Shadow Beasts in Hyrule, we haven't heard of her since. Impaz and Aruru have the most experience and they're both bomb experts. Then there's Ashei, she's the most skilled and powerful. She's just about one year older than you and she's kind of a ninja and also has a very irritating attitude. We even have a hidden pathway to get into Hyrule Castle to report to Princess Zelda. The entrance is in my bar. Since your fighting on our side we would always welcome you in, along with Ilia and Renado."

"That's very nice," Link said, "I'd love to join, but I don't think Ilia and Renado will. Renado has a daughter here and Ilia's probably going to stay here with Renado so he can try and get her memory back. Although I'm glad that Princess Zelda had a back up plan."

"Oh yeah," Telma said. "There's one more member of the Resistance his name is-" She was interrupted when the hotel door opened and Collin looked out. When he spotted Link he grinned and hugged him.

"You're back!" he cried. "I thought you decided to stay in Lanyru." After Collin left the hotel he was followed by Luda, Talo, Beth, Barnes and Malo.

"No way," Link said. "I told you I'd come back."

"Where's Ilia?" Beth asked.

"Ilia is in the Sanctuary with Renado," Link said. Luda and Beth started walking down to the Sanctuary. "I wouldn't go in there. Renado's in the middle of saving a Zora boy's life. His name is Ralis. He was injured in Eternal Twilight. Renado needs his conversation."

"Oh, but will Ilia come back out?" Beth asked.

"Look," Link said, looking around at all the Ordonian children. "During some time in Eternal Twilight Ilia lost her memory. Renado and I have no idea how it happened, but I think its a good idea to pretend we've all just met her, because she'll feel really sad and guilty that she's forgotten her friends and after Renado's helped Ralis out he'll start working on recovering Ilia's memory, but for now it would really be helpful to all of us if you kids stay in Kakariko Village a little longer so you can take care of Ralis and be friendly to both the Zora boy and Ilia, because they think they don't have anyone. Ralis' parents are dead and Ilia doesn't remember anything. Will you kids stay and help them out?"

"Of course I will," Collin smiled. "I won't ever let any of my friends behind."

"No way we're leaving without Ilia and Ralis getting better," Talo agreed.

"We're a team," Beth said. "Us Ordonians have to stay together." Malo merely nodded.

"I'll help dad bring Ilia's memory back," Luda said. "I know the basics of mental healing."

"I don't see how I'll be a help in anyway," Barnes scratched his head, "but if those two need anything then I'll do anything I can."

"Great," Link grinned. "I really appreciate it and I'm sure Ilia will too. Now you should probably get some well needed rest. Go back and try to fall asleep. The Ordonian children, Luda and Barnes reentered the Kakariko Hotel, leaving Link and Telma outside again. "What about you? Do you need an escort back to Lanyru?"

"Me?" Telma scoffed. "I can manage. I am a soldier, and I think I'll stay here a little bit longer. Like you said Ilia needs a lot of support, so I'll be here for a bit. When I'm sure she'll handle without me I'll head back." Telma then glared at Link. "I want to see you back in my bar, Link! Next time you visit Lanyru don't hesitate to enter and in fact whenever your in Lanyru _always enter_." By the tone of her voice it obviously not his choice.

"I'll be sure to do that," Link chuckled nervously. Their attention shifted to Renado leaving the Sanctuary.

He walked up to them his face bright. "I've cured Ralis. He's sleeping right now and Ilia is still inside watching over him. Even though he's been cured I want Ralis in my sight for the next few days. It's nice to see a happy ending for a change. I'm going to check on Luda and head to bed, see you in the morning." Renado walked into the hotel.

Telma watched him with dreamy eyes. "A miracle worker that one is." Link smirked to himself, it was obvious she was staying for other reasons. "I'll go check on the horses," she then said and started walking away.

Link turned around to enter the hotel, but then something caught his eyes. He turned around and saw the ghost of Queen Athinsa, hovering a few feet above the ground. "Midna, do you see her?" he asked.

"_Yes, I see her_," the imp whispered, "_but I don't think that Telma woman sees her. Don't just stand here, dog, follow her!_" He cautiously walked towards the ghost and started floating backwards, guiding him. Link followed the ghost into the Kakariko Graveyard. At the back of the Graveyard there was the Kakariko Pond. That's where Queen Athinsa stopped.

"_You have saved my beloved, Ralis_," Queen Athinsa smiled. "_Thank you so much, Hero of Courage, for what you've done to help my son and my Zora people. For that I will give you the gift to breathe underwater like a Zora_." Queen Athinsa lowered her spirit body to the pond and lifted it into her hands. Link held out his hands and the dead queen poured the water in his hands and he drank it. Once he drank the Kakariko Pond Water he felt a strange feeling in his stomach and felt the urge to be in the water. "_Now you are like a Zora. You are now able to breathe underwater and save my people from the dark magic of the Fused Shadow. Now I can join my husband in Eternal Peace, thank you_." Queen Athinsa's ghost vanished as the sun just came up.

"_Now we can get that last Fused Shadow_," Midna said.

"Not yet, Midna," Link said. "I'm going to stay here for a day and rest. It's been a long two months and I haven't seen Collin and the others for awhile. You're just going to have to be patient."

"_Fine, but if Zant turns all of Hyrule back into Eternal Twilight again, you are not getting my help_." Link ignored her and went back into Kakariko Village. When he entered the village he entered the Sanctuary and found Ilia kneeling in front of Ralis.

"Oh, hi, Link," Ilia said.

"Didn't Renado tell you he'll be all right?" Link said.

"Yes, but I want to stay here if something goes wrong."

"All Ralis need is his rest," Link said, "which is something we all need right now. We both need our rest. Trust me, Ralis will be fine." He held his hand out. Ilia nodded and took Link's hand and he helped pull her up.

"Where are we sleeping?" Ilia asked.

"In the hotel," Link said. "That's where my brother and all my friends are sleeping." They left the Sanctuary and started towards the hotel.

"What are your friends names?" Ilia asked.

"Collin is my younger brother. Their names are Talo, Beth and Malo. Talo and Malo are brothers. Talo's older. You've already met Renado and Telma decided she's going to stay here for a few days so you'll have a lot more people to talk too, then there's Renado's daughter, Luda. Then there's Barnes. He's a bomb seller and he and Renado kept the children safe from Shadow Beasts."

"What about you? Are you staying?" Ilia asked.

"I'm staying for about a day, but then I'm going back to Zora Kingdom to check on all the other Zoras," Link said.

Shock was evident in her green eyes. "_Tomorrow!_"

"Yes," Link said, curious about her reaction.

"I see," Ilia said. "Can I come with you?"

Link nearly tripped. "Ilia, I'm sorry you can't come."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It's too dangerous. You have no idea what I'm going to do once I reach Lake Hylia. I've been fighting the most evil, dangerous monsters for months, Ilia. The only reason I'm alive right now is because of my Triforce mark. If you came with me I don't know what would happen."

"But I helped you kill the Bulbins," Ilia challenged.

"The monsters I'm talking about are ten times as worse than Shadow Beasts and Bulbins," Link said. "You could be killed in seconds, or worse, _become_ one of them. A mindless powerful zombie doing everything Zant told you to do. I don't even think that would be considered living. Anyways, if you stay here Renado might find a way to get your memory back and I'm sure Ralis will want you around."

"Will you come back?" Ilia asked, longing and sadness in her voice. Link felt his heart wretch at the question. He pulled Ilia to a stop with his hands and stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"I _will_ come back," Link said. "I promise. Whenever I get the chance, I'll come back and check on you and if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask me for help through a letter." Ilia nodded and the two walked inside the hotel still holding hands.

* * *

Hours later and when it was afternoon Link and Collin woke up in their hotel room. It was a sunny day, no clouds in the sky much to their surprise since it was the afternoon. Talo and Malo's room was next door, Ilia, Telma and Beth were sleeping in a room downstairs, and Barnes was sleeping in the lobby. Renado and Luda decided to fall asleep in the Sanctuary with Ralis.

"So what's the agenda for today before I lave again?" Link asked.

"Luda's going to teach me the basics of healing," Collin smiled.

"Oh, so is it a date or what?" Link asked, teasingly.

"_No!_" Collin blushed furiously.

"Oh come _on_, Collin," Link rolled his eyes. "I know you like her and you and the other Ordonians will eventually leave Kakariko Village. You should try to started a relationship until then."

"What about you and Ilia?" Collin challenged. "I've seen the way you look at her ever since you've met her, and did you think I missed you too holding hands last night." Link's smile faded and was replaced with a blush.

"Point made," Link said, clearing his throat to change the subject. Collin was as equally comfortable with the subject change than him. "Anything else today?"

"Oh yeah," Collin snapped his fingers. "Rusl sent you a letter after you left. I kept it with me for when you returned." He walked to the shelf and grabbed a piece of parchment. He then handed it to Link.

_Dear Link,_

_ Thank you very much for telling us Ordonians that our children are alive and well. I agree with your wise decision to keep the children safe in Kakariko Village. I'm glad you've made friends with Mayor Renado, he is a childhood friend of Mayor Bordon and I. Please find Ilia soon, Mayor Bordon is getting very worried for his daughter. I'll be praying for you on your whole journey. Leha and all of the other parents say hi and good luck to you Link and all of the kids. Stay strong and behave!_

_Love,_

_Rusl Ordonian_

"The mayor's worried," Link said. "I'll write to him right away." He pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Mayor Bordon,_

_ You can stop worrying over Ilia. Renado and I, along with a new friend from Lanyru, Telma have brought her to Kakariko along with Prince Ralis, the injured Zora. Renado has saved Ralis' life and today all of us are pretty much resting. They only thing wrong with your daughter is that sometime after she was kidnapped she lost her memory. The only thing she remembers is her name, but I'm positive Renado will bring her memory back. You guys are going to be patient still because I want Ilia to regain her memory before returning home and Renado's her only hope. The children agree with me that they are not leaving without Ilia, so they've decided to stay here a little longer. It's like they think they're on vacation. I hope you or any other Ordonians write back soon. It turns out the Zora boy was attacked by King Zant. I'm going to head to Zora Kingdom, make sure all the other Zoras are alive, get the last Fused Shadow and kill Zant. After that I'll return to Kakariko and help Renado restore Ilia's memory. When she gets her memory back I'll escort all of them back to Renado. Miss you very much_

_Love,_

_Link Ordonian_

"Hey, Collin, is Claw back yet?" Link asked.

Collin shook his head. "No, I hope it didn't get in a fight with Ravenoids. Claw's been missing for awhile now." Link and Collin left the hotel room and met everyone outside, except for Renado and Telma, who were tending to Ralis, and started eating. Link placed himself between Ilia and Collin.

"Beth tells me you travel a lot," Ilia said.

"Yeah, but it seems like yesterday I was working on a farm," Link sighed. "It's weird that I've almost forgotten what a bed feels like."

"You were telling me that you faced some monsters worst than Shadow Beasts and Bulbins," Ilia said, once she finished eating. "Care to clarify." Everyone at the table stared eagerly at Link.

"Alright," Link chuckled. "Well I suppose everyone here except Ilia knows about the Fused Shadows and how I'm looking for them?" Everyone but Ilia nodded. "Don't worry Ilia, Renado will tell you about it later. Anyways, I've told you that the Fused Shadow was an evil power and the Spring Spirits shattered it into three pieces and locked them into different parts of Hyrule. Ever since then the Fused Shadows have been infected anything it touched and turned any Being of Light into something evil. The Fused Shadows were locked away in the Forest Temple, the Sacred Mines of Gorons and the Underwater Zora Temple of Lake Hylia. Each time I've went to get the Fused Shadows a Being of Light as always came into contact with the Fused Shadow and was turned into the most evil, deformed monster you can imagine. The monster must've been changed hundreds of years ago, so I couldn't of gotten the Fused Shadow without killing it. It was a giant three-heading venus fly trap. I nearly got eaten. The second monster was a Goron who had luckily just came into contact with the Fused Shadow so I was able to retrieve the dark magic without killing the Goron. The Goron, Darbus, had become about fifteen feet tall and generated fire from its body. It nearly burned me to death. The last Fused Shadow is somewhere in the Underwater Temple and I expect another monster is there."

"_Underwater Temple!_" Ilia cried. "How in the _world_ will you _breathe?_"

"It's not a problem," Link said. "I was given a gift by Ralis' mother. She gave me the power to breathe underwater, so I'll be able to get the Fused Shadow, no problem."

"Oh my _gosh, Link!_" Talo cried. "You're like a _superhero!_ You truly are the Hero of Courage. You probably have more powers than King Eldin when _he _was the Hero of Courage."

"I wouldn't go that far," Link shrugged, embarrassed.

"Stop embarrassing him, Talo," Collin chuckled. There was a loud cawing sound and they all looked up. "It's Claw!" The eagle landed on Collin shoulder with a piece of parchment in its beak. He took it out and started reading it to the group.

"_Dear Collin,_

_Thank you for writing to tell us that Link and Renado have left for Lanyru City and I am very proud that Talo has finally decided to act his age. I would be very grateful if Link got my letters when he returns. Collin, I hope you and Talo are taking care of Malo, because if he's homesick he needs all the support he can get. I am thrilled that Link has brought peace to the Kakarikens and the Goron tribe. I also have good news of my own. Leha has given birth to a little girl, her name is Alicia and she's one month old now, two-three months old when you read this letter. I hope Link will save Hyrule soon so you, Link and the rest of the children can return home. You'll love Alicia, her eyes are just like Leha's._

_Love,_

_Rusl Ordonian._"

"Leha's had her baby," Link said. "Collin, we have a little sister." The brothers exchanged joyful looks because of having another member to the family, but guilty that they couldn't return to Ordon to be with them.

"I almost forgot Leha was pregnant," Beth said

"Whose Rusl?" Ilia asked.

Link looked at Ilia. "Rusl is mine and Collin's father," he said. "He is the only swordsman in Ordon and a very skilled one. He's taught me everything I know."

"Aren't you a swordsman?" Ilia asked.

"Technically, no, not yet," Link shook his head. "I'm a swordsman in training. Hylians can only become _true_ swordsmen when they become eighteen, which is three years from now, for me."

"Actually, Link, it's two years from now," Collin smirked. "You might be too busy fighting monsters to keep track of the days, but I never lose count. Today is your sixteenth birthday!"

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously! Are you sure, Collin?" he asked. His younger brother nodded. "Wow, time has gone by, hasn't it?"

"How can you do that?" Luda asked amazed.

"Remembering things makes me feel like I'm still home," Collin said. "If I forget I'll start distancing myself from my old life in Ordon. My thirteenth birthday passed two weeks ago and Talo's thirteenth birthday passed seven weeks ago. Beth's fourteenth birthday passed five weeks ago and Malo's eight birthday passed three weeks ago. And two months from now it will be a year since we've been in Ordon Village. It's been ten months we've been away from home." Everyone looked at Collin in amazement. "What?" he asked, flushing.

Their attention was switched off Collin when Renado and Telma returned from the Sanctuary. "Prince Ralis is perfectly healthy. He'll wake up in a weeks time. It's lucky that Ilia and Telma kept the Zora boy alive long enough for Link to pull out the Fused Chip."

"That's good news," Ilia sighed in relief. Link realized that twilight would come soon, an hour. He stood up. Ilia looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to get ready for my trip to Zora Kingdom," Link said. "I'm leaving in an hour." He started walking away from the table.

"Wait," Ilia called. She stood up and started walking beside him. "Can you give me a tour of Kakariko Village?"

Link blinked. "Sure." The two friends started walking through the village.

"You'd think she would've asked Barnes, dad or me to give her a tour of our village," Luda said. "We're more familiar with it."

"Hon', she just wants to spend some time with the young swordsman," Telma smirked, watching them walk away.

"This what's left of Barnes' house," the Hero of Courage said, guilt filling him again. "His house was destroyed in Eternal Twilight."

"Oh no!" Ilia gasped. "How?"

"Uh - Shadow Beast," Link lied. "You've already been to the Sanctuary and the Kakariko Hotel. What we're passing now is Barnes' bomb shop. When Talo is causing a ruckus." He continued to show Ilia around, from the graveyard, to the Sacred Spring of Kakarika and the bottom of Death Mountain, because neither of them wanted to walk up the mountain.

"That's all of Kakariko," Link said. "It's much bigger than Ordon so I'm sure the kids will be able to amuse themselves."

"What's Ordon like?" Ilia said.

"Very normal and dull," Link chuckled. Ilia laughed with him and then continued with her questions.

"What is your brother and your friends like?" she asked.

Usually when someone asked him so many questions he became tiresome, but he didn't mind with Ilia. "Collin is a shy boy, but smart and sensible as he just proved to you. He hates the idea of any kind of violence. He looks up to me for being so brave and doubts himself, even though he's shown bravery himself.

"Talo is Collin's age and is very immature for his age and he used to tease Collin, Beth and Malo, but his behavior changed after getting captured. He's grown maturely and has taken it upon himself to be the towns lookout for Kakariko Village. So everyday, not counting the day I'm here, to climb up on Death Mountain to look for Bulbins and Shadow Beasts in Hyrule Field heading for the village. Now he's much more friendly will Collin, Beth and Malo.

"Malo is young but very mature for his age. He wasn't very fond of Collin either, but he's seemed to grow to like him. He's the youngest of the children so he feels out of place and lonely. He's the most homesick of the children.

"Beth is a hyper, talkative girl. She's probably the best adjusted to life in Kakariko. From what Talo tells me she hasn't complained once. She doesn't think that much that she was brought here against her will, but that this long stay in Kakariko is a vacation.

"I don't know so much about Renado, but all I know is that he is a great ally. He is a great mayor and a talented shaman. He's helped my control my Triforce Power, bring peace between Hylians and Gorons, travel to Lanyru, protect my horse, bringing you and Telma here and most importantly, saving Ralis' life. Renado's a very kind and wise man, he's like an older Collin in a way. He thinks things through rationally before putting them to action.

"Luda is maybe a few months older than Beth it looks like and is very kind and smart and shy, like Collin and Renado. She knows the basics of healing and helped take care of Collin when he was injured. She, Collin and Beth had also formed a strong friendship. She's also gotten a little less shy and happier that other kids her age are around in the village. I expect that she'll be lonely when my friend, my brother and I will leave to Ordon, eventually.

"Barnes is Renado's best friend. He is a silly middle-aged man. He's the kind of person whose mood changes drastically in different situations. When things are good is very positive and happy and hyper, but when things get challenging he gets pessimistic and sad and bitter, but despite his mood swings he's another good ally. He actually gave me bombs for free to help me on my trip and he also saved Renado and the Ordonian children from Shadow Beasts back in Eternal Twilight.

"What about Telma? I don't know much about her?"

"Oh, Telma?" Ilia said. "She's really nice, but she can be strict and bossy in tough situations. She seems to be passionate about freedom and will do anything for her friends. Telma has an independent attitude and she can obviously take care of herself. She's also outspoken and never gives in. Once she starts something she is determined and goes through with it to the very end. She's even a member of the Resistance. Did she tell you that?"

"Yes," Link said. "She asked me if I would join the Resistance. I said yes. She also said spots were open for you and Renado."

"Really?" Ilia asked, surprised. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh, come on, Ilia," Link chuckled. "Do you even know how people look at you. You wake up in the middle of nowhere, in Hyrule Field with no memory. A normal person would be freaking out and crying and thinking of only yourself, but instead you think logically and head to Lanyru. On the way you find an injured Zora and drag him all the way to the city, which took _hours_. You also fought two Shadow Beasts in the Lanyru City Square, helped me defeat King Bulbin, joined us on a dangerous two month trip to Kakariko Village, thinking nothing but a boy you didn't even know, and to top it all off you've mastered bows and arrows in a day. Don't you think someone like Renado would want you in the Resistance?"

Ilia blushed. "I just did what anyone would do."

"No," Link argued, "you did what a brave hero would do."

Ilia's blush became more pronounced, but she looked up into Link's eyes. "You really think I'm a hero?"

"What else _could_ you be?"

"It was very kind of Telma to offer me a spot in the Resistance, but I'd like to stay here. After Ralis wakes up I bet Renado will start working on my memories."

"That's what I thought too," Link said. "I'll tell her you refused and Renado too, since he has to stay in the village to be with his daughter and heal two people."

"Temporarily," Ilia said., "Once I get my memory back I _want_ to help you and Telma take back Hyrule." Link couldn't help to show his unease with this. He didn't want Ilia involved enough as it is. Despite this he quickly hid his feelings.

"Temporarily," Link repeated. The sky above them had turned pink with twilight.

"It looks like you have to go," Ilia said. She walked forward and hugged him. Link felt his face go red. "I'll miss you, Link."

Link awkwardly wrapped his arms around Ilia's back. "I'll miss you too, Ilia." Eventually the two let go and walked back to the others and where Epona was. He ended up giving hugs to everyone before he said goodbye. When he was riding out of the village he gave one last look at Ilia and stared at her sad face. Leaving her again felt awful and made a horrible weighing sensation in his heart and for some reason, even though she didn't know why, Ilia felt the exact same sensation.

* * *

Prince Ralis knew he was having a dream. He'd been dreaming ever since he met the Hylian girl in Hyrule Field. It was always the same dream. The evil Zant murdering his parents. After one month passed and the dream kept recurring and he never woke up he knew that he wasn't dreaming, but that what he was seeing was a memory and that his parents really were dead. After two months of being asleep he began to wonder if he was dead himself and was being punished by seeing his parents repeatedly die. Then one week passed and the dreams ceased, everything was pitch black, until an image of his dead mother appeared in front of him, she was ghostly and pale.

"Ralis, my darling," Queen Athinsa smiled. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Am I dead mother?" Ralis asked, tearfully.

"No, my son," Athinsa wrapped him in a hug. "You are more alive than you have ever been. You have just been sleeping for a long time, recovering from what Zant has done to you."

"How am I still alive?" Ralis asked. "Zant said the Curse would destroy me from the inside."

"You have four people to thank, Ralis," Athinsa smiled. In the darkness four people walked beside his dead mother. She must be sending him images some how. Three of them were strangers, but the one he recognized was the teenage Hylian girl he met in Hyrule Field, merely seconds before he fainted. The second person that appeared was an Indian man in his late thirties, the third person was an African woman in her mid thirties and the last person was a teenage Hylian boy holding a sword. The boy was wearing a green tunic and was tall and athletic with wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Who are these people?" Ralis asked.

"These are the people who saved your life and freed you from the Curse," Queen Athinsa said. "Their names are Ilia Ordonian, Renado Kakariken, Telma Lanyru and Link Ordonian, the Hero of Courage. When you wake up you must thank them for their good deeds before you depart and become the ruler of the Zora people."

"I can't be the ruler!" Ralis said. "I-I'm just a boy. I don't think I can handle being ruler."

"Be calm, my son," Athinsa smiled, lovingly. "You will find your way when you wake up."

"When will I wake up?" Ralis asked.

"Right now, my dear," Athinsa said, while she and the images of his saviors faded into nothingness. "Wake up, Ralis."

* * *

Prince Ralis' eyes fluttered open. He looked around and found himself inside what seemed to be a giant tent. He sat up and saw Renado staring at him. "You're finally awake. Ilia and Telma will be relieved."

Renado, Ilia and Telma. Three of the four names Athinsa said. They must be here, wherever here was. "Where am I? I was in Hyrule Field," Ralis asked.

"Now your in Kakariko Village," Renado said. "Ilia says she found you injured in Hyrule Field so she dragged you to Lanyru City and met Telma. Link and I eventually arrived in Lanyru and the four of us brought you back to Kakariko so we could save your life. You've been asleep for two months and one week."

"Thank you for helping me, Renado," Ralis said.

"It was no bother," the man grinned. "I didn't really to anything. Link is the one who truly saved your life. He has the a special power because he is the-"

"-Hero of Courage," Ralis finished, interrupting him.

Renado gave him an odd look. "How did you know that? You've been in a coma for months?" he asked.

"My mother told me," Ralis said.

Renado looked baffled. "Your mother's dead, Ralis."

"I know," Ralis sighed. He stood up and left the tent, leaving behind a very confused Renado. He stared around at the barren village. The only source of water was in the Sacred Spring of Kakarika. He then saw three children talking to each other in the village. Two of them were girls, the taller one was Indian and the shorter one was doing most of the talking, the third one was a boy and the shortest. He also looked like a relative to Link Ordonian. The Zora Prince walked up to them. "Excuse me? Do you know where Ilia, Telma and Link might be?"

They all looked surprised. "Ralis!" the talkative girl gasped.

The Indian girl recovered the quickest. "Uh - Ilia and Telma are eating in the hotel with Barnes and Malo."

"Thank you very much," the Zora said, before walking passed them and entering the hotel. When he entered he saw what looked like the Barnes and Malo people the Indian girl mentioned and Ilia and Telma.

"Ralis!" Ilia cried, jumping out of her chair and grinning. "You're awake!"

"About time too," Telma said, standing up as well.

"I want to thank you both for what you did to help me," Ralis said.

"It is no problem," Telma shook it off. "We couldn't of let you die, hon'."

"Where's Link?" Ralis asked. Ilia's face immediately fell and she left the hotel, looking gloomy. The Zora turned to Telma. "What did I say?"

"Link left for Lanyru City a week ago," Telma sighed. "Ilia's been missing him terribly since. That reminds me I have to return to Lanyru as well. I've already said goodbye to Renado and Ilia and the others."

"Your leaving too?" Ralis asked. "Is everyone leaving?"

"No, it's just me," Telma assured the young prince, "but you can come with me if you like. I can drop you off at Zora Kingdom so you can take the throne."

"_No!_" Ralis shouted. "Sorry, for yelling. I-I'm just not ready to be the ruler right now. I think I'll stay here and wait for Link to return, but is there anything I can do that might repay you for saving my life?"

"How about this," Telma said. "Don't doubt yourself. You'll be a great ruler. That's all the repayment I need. I hope I see you again, hon'." The woman ruffled Ralis' hair and walked out. She told him to not doubt himself, the one thing he was doing most. Ralis' doubted he could stop doubting himself.

The Zora Prince joined his new friends in watching Telma ride away on her horse, heading back to Lanyru. He turned to look at Ilia who looked very said. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was lost and upset.

* * *

Rusl and all the other adults counted the days now. In one month it would be a year they have all been separated from their kids. Leha and Alicia are healthier than ever and despite the fact all the children are missing and that Mayor Bordon is still worried for Ilia everything was pretty much back to normal.

It was a sunny day outside and Rusl and Mayor Bordon were both sword fighting, they were fighting in case if anymore Bulbins came. They've been training much harder ever since their kids were kidnapped. In the middle of their training the eagle that had been delivering notes between Ordon and Kakariko return and landed on Rusl's shoulder.

"That bird again," the mayor said. "I hope one of the children wrote good news."

Rusl pulled the piece of parchment out of the bird's beak and then handed it to the mayor. "It's for you." Mayor Bordon started reading it aloud.

"_Dear Mayor Bordon,_

_ You can stop worrying over Ilia. Renado and I, along with a new friend from Lanyru, Telma, have brought her to Kakariko along with Prince Ralis, the injured Zora. Renado has saved Ralis' life and today all of us are pretty much resting. They only thing wrong with your daughter is that sometime after she was kidnapped she lost her memory. The only thing she remembers is her name, but I'm positive Renado will bring her memory back. You guys are going to be patient still because I want Ilia to regain her memory before returning home and Renado's her only hope. The children agree with me that they are not leaving without Ilia, so they've decided to stay here a little longer. It's like they think they're on vacation. I hope you or any other Ordonians write back soon. It turns out the Zora boy was attacked by King Zant. I'm going to head to Zora Kingdom, make sure all the other Zoras are alive, get the last Fused Shadow and kill Zant. After that I'll return to Kakariko and help Renado restore Ilia's memory. When she gets her memory back I'll escort all of them back to Ordon Village. Miss you very much_

_Love,_

_Link Ordonian_."

"Oh my poor Ilia!" Mayor Bordon started sobbing. Rusl put his arm around the mayor's shoulder and held him until he calmed down.

"The shaman will heal her, Bordon," Rusl said. "Don't worry. Link and Renado will handle it and Ilia is a strong girl, she'll tough it out. We should be worried about the Zoras though, and Zant. That evil man tried to murderer a child. We shou-" Rusl was interrupted when another bird landed on his other shoulder. His eyes widened. He recognized this bird. It was Shad's. He pulled the other piece of parchment and started reading it silently.

_Dear Rusl,_

_ The Resistance needs you back in Lanyru City. We have gained new members of the Resistance in our quest to save Hyrule. The Hero of Courage, named Link has saved all of Hyrule from Eternal Twilight. The mayor and shaman of Kakariko Village, Renado, who heals people, animals and plants, and an amnesic Ordonian named Ilia who is skilled with a bow and arrow. Two Shadow Beasts have invaded Hyrule and even though Eternal Twilight has been defeated they might return any time. If you decide to come back Telma, Link, Renado and Ilia won't be here. They are transferring Ralis, the Prince of the Zoras, to Kakariko Village to be treated from being attacked by King Zant and who knows where Impaz is. I won't be sending her a letter because I have no idea where she is and even if she's alive. I am also writing to Aruru and Aruru. Please come back to Lanyru City._

_From,_

_Shad Lanyru_

"What does that one say?" Mayor Bordon asked.

"It's a letter from the Resistance," Rusl sighed. "I'm needed back in Lanyru City. I'm going to have to say goodbye to Leha."

"You're leaving too?" the mayor asked. The swordsman nodded. "On the way can you check on my Ilia and the children for me, for every parent in Ordon."

"Of course, Bordon," Rusl said. "Goodbye, mayor, I don't no when I'll be back." The best friends hugged and the swordsman departed to tearfully say goodbye to his wife.

* * *

One month later Rusl arrived in Kakariko Village. He'd only ever visited the village in passing, he never actually studied the town. The swordsman dismounted his horse and walked to the nearest building, which looked like a sanctuary. Rusl knocked on the door and a man in his late thirties opened the door.

"Hello?" he asked. Even though they never met Rusl knew who the man was. Mayor Bordon and this man used to be friends. The mayor and shaman of Kakariko. Renado Kakariken.

"Hello, my name is Rusl Ordonian, I'm looking for Collin and the other children."

Renado's eyes widened and he grinned. "Your Link and Collin's father. Come with me, I'll take you to the children." Renado and Rusl walked to the Kakariko Hotel and entered. "Looks like we have a visitor."

Rusl stared into the lobby and the sight shocked him. He first saw Malo, he was a short chubby boy anymore. He was taller and lost some of his fat. He then saw Beth who no longer looked like an innocent child, but a young woman. Ilia was taller and her features have matured, and then Collin. He seemed taller than he last saw him, but he was still on the short side. He was no longer skinny though, there was more meat on his bones. He was thin, not skinny, he looked healthier. When Collin saw his father he ended his conversation with Renado's daughter, Luda and a grin spread across his face. "_DAD!_" he cried. He jumped out of his chair and wrapped his father in a hug. Beth and Malo joined in the hugging as Ilia, Renado and Luda looked on.

"I got your letter, Collin," Rusl said. "I decided that letters weren't enough. So I came in person and I brought the eagle with me."

"His name is Claw," Luda said, walking up and taking the eagle off Rusl's shoulder and placing it on her own. "I bet he's hungry. I'm going to feed him. I'll be right back." The Indian girl vanished into the basement.

"Where's Talo?" Rusl asked.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Where do you think? He's playing 'Protector of Kakariko' and is on Death Mountain right now."

"Your Link's father, right?" Ilia asked. "Rusl?" The swordsman remembered from the letters that Ilia had lost her memory. All the children fell silent, hoping Rusl wouldn't reveal anything. He nodded. "Link went to Zora Kingdom next to Lanyru City, alone. Is it a bother for me to ask if you could check on him?"

Rusl blinked. "I'm sure Link can handle on his own. He's even beat me at sword fighting."

This didn't sooth any of Ilia's worry which was very clear in her eyes. "Please, Rusl. I know he's a swordsman, and Renado's told me about his destiny as the Hero of Courage, but he's still my friend and just a teenager. He didn't want me to come because I didn't bear the mark of the Triforce, but I doubt he could tell you what to do. After staying here for a bit can you please check on Link?"

"Of course," Rusl nodded.

"Thank you," Ilia sighed, relieved.

"How long do you want me to stay, Collin?" the swordsman asked.

"Just one day," his son smiled. "I want you to check on Link too. We're fine here with the 'Protector of Kakariko' watching over us." Rusl chuckled.

"I'm going outside to make sure my horse is well fed," the swordsman grinned. "I'll be back in here to rest." Rusl left the Kakariko Hotel and Renado followed him. "Have you gotten any progress with Ilia's memory?"

"You know about that?" Renado asked. "I'm sorry, but no, but I'll keep trying."

"What about Prince Ralis?" the swordsman asked. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Kakariko Graveyard mourning the deaths of his parents," Renado sighed. "It's like he lives there." Rusl thought about Ilia and Ralis and how they both seem so alone.

* * *

After two months of traveling through Hyrule Field on Epona, Link and Midna made it back to Lanyru City. When two months passed he realized he'd been fighting monsters for a whole year and he began to wonder when the war would end. When they arrived Link immediately parked Epona next to the Lanyru City Bar and entered.

There he found Shad washing the tables. He looked up and saw that it was Link. "Link, your back, but where's Telma?"

"Telma said she wanted to stay in Kakariko Village a little longer," Link said, "but she's probably already left Kakariko and in Hyrule Field right coming here right now."

"That's good to know, the Resistance are coming back," Shad sighed.

"The Resistance?" Link said. "Oh yeah! Telma offered Ilia, Renado and I places in the Resistance. Ilia and Renado refused, but I accepted."

"Wonderful!" Shad said. "It's great to have the Hero of Courage working for us. Are you going to stay here and wait for the other members?"

"No," Link shook his head. "I'll come back to meet the Resistance later, but right now I'm heading to Zora Kingdom. After Ralis was injured I want to make sure the other Zoras are safe and healthy."

"I'd come too, but I have to watch over the bar," Shad said. "Good luck, Link, and I'll make sure to take care of your horse when your away."

"Thank you, Shad," Link smiled and then left the bar.

* * *

Ashei Caosen was sitting on top of the Lanyru City walls staring at the Hylians running around below her. They all looked like ants that were scurrying to their destination. Below he she spotted Aruru Mesan exit the draw bridge with his bomb canon. Ashei dived off the Lanyru City wall and landed lightly next to Aruru.

"Waah!" Aruru screamed. "Ashei! I told you to stop doing that! Ninja or not its _freaky!_"

The young ninja smirked. "You men are so easily frightened. No wonder the ruler of Hyrule is a _teenage girl!_"

"Don't give me that sexist talk either," the old man rolled his eyes. "We all know your prejudice against the cowardly Hyrule Soldiers, but you don't have to take it out on every male Hylian."

"Whatever," Ashei sighed. "Let's just find Shad." The two members of the Resistance walked through the city. Aruru and Ashei received very strange stares which was reasonable since Aruru was carrying a bomb canon and Ashei had just jumped off the Lanyru City walls, five stories down, and landed as lightly as a feather.

When they entered the Lanyru City Bar they found Shad and a Goron in the bar. "Hello, Aruru and Ashei," Shad said. "Welcome back to the city."

"Whose the Goron?" Ashei eyed the Goron with scorn and suspicion.

"My name is Darbus," the Goron said. "Because of the strange happenings in the city Elder Coron, the mighty leader of the Goron tribe, has assigned me to guard the civilians from any monsters. I have learned that there was a Resistance fighting monsters and I've decided to temporarily join them."

"So what now?" Aruru asked.

"Wait for Telma," Shad sighed.

"That's good because Telma's here," a woman's voice said. They turned around and saw Telma, their temporary leader until Impaz came back.

"Did you save that Zora boy?" Aruru asked.

"Yes," Telma nodded. "Thanks to Link, and we have something very urgent to talk about."

"About what?" Shad asked.

"It's not a what, _he's _a _who_," Telma shook her head, "What I want to discuss about is Link."

* * *

It took a week for Link to make his way all the way to Lake Hylia, without jumping of the Bridge of Hylia or any other cliffs. Eventually he was standing in front on the shore right in front of the lake. Behind him was the cave where the Sacred Spring of Lanyra was.

"Well, this is it Midna," Link said. "The last Fused Shadow and then we'll be able to defeat Zant."

"_Your stating this like it will be easy_," Midna chuckled. "_Dog, if you think you can just get defeat Zant like that, you're crazy. The King of Darkness has power unimaginable. Even if you do defeat him the battle could be fatal to either of us. It was your destiny to save the World of Light and the World of Darkness, but maybe the only way to do that is you sacrificing yourself for others_."

"Is that part of the legend?" Link asked, worried.

"_No, it's just me thinking out loud_," Midna snickered.

"Midna, can you breathe underwater?" he asked.

"_Of course I can!_" Midna said. "_I'm not mortal, you idiot!_"

"So I guess we just have to hope that I can breathe underwater," the Hero of Courage sighed. He then removed all of his clothing until he was completely naked. Th only thing he kept was his sword and shield.

"_What are you doing?_" Midna demanded, disgusted.

"The clothes can't touch water, they'll smell horrible, you obviously don't no what the tunic is made of."

"_I think I'm looking at something worse_," Midna taunted.

"Shut up, Midna!" Link snapped. "I'm not happy with the situation either, but I will be able to swim better and the clothes will reek if they touch water. Your just going to deal with it."

"_Fine!_" Midna snapped back. "_Just get going, dog!_" Link, not bothering to take a breath, dived into the lake.

The bone chilling water made Link's back spine shiver, but besides the temperature change he felt as if he belonged in the water. It took him a few minutes to get the courage to suck in the water, and found in relief that he could breathe the water now. Queen Athinsa's gift was true. The Hero of Courage stared down at the bottom of the lake and saw what looked to be a city, filled with Zoras.

Link started swimming down, kicking with his legs. When he reached the bottom of the lake and he was at the Underwater City he received many stares from the Zoras. They must've been surprised that a Hylian was able to breathe underwater. Link had no idea where the Underwater Temple was, so he started swimming towards where he felt the dark energy emanating from. Eventually Link was staring at what appeared to be a tunnel opening, guarded by five Zora Soldiers.

"Who goes there?" one of the Zora soldiers demanded. They all pointed their spears at him. Link backtracked a little bit.

He didn't know he was able to speak clearly underwater and hoped he had gained that skill too, and too his surprise his voice was clearer than on land. "I'm not your enemy. I was sent here to enter the Underwater Temple," Link said.

"The Underwater Temple is sacred, you Hylian!" the soldier threatened, shaking his spear. "Passage in there is not allowed! We aren't even allowed inside. The Underwater Temple has been corrupted with monsters so you can forget it! How are you alive, Hylian, you should've drowned?"

"Athinsa, Queen of the Zoras, gave me the gift to breathe and speak underwater," Link said.

"Queen Athinsa?" the soldier lowered his weapons. "How could she possibly do that. She died long ago."

"She came to me when I was a ghost and while you were trapped under ice," Link said. "She told me that an evil man named Zant had severely injured her son and that if I saved him she would grant me the power to breathe underwater and enter the Underwater Temple."

"You saved Prince Ralis?" the soldier asked. All of the soldiers weapons lowered. "Thank you kindly, sir, but where is he?"

"He's healing in Kakariko Village," Link said. "One of you soldiers could visit him by swimming down the Zora River to the town. I'm sure he'd like to see one of his friends."

"Thank you so much, sire," the soldier grinned. "We are all grateful for what you have done for the Zora People, but I am curious. Why would Queen Athinsa choose you, a teenager, over the best swordsmen and warriors in the world to save her son?"

"Because I am the Hero of Courage," Link said, showing him the Triforce mark on his right hand. They all let out graphs. "She also chose me because something dark and evil was locked away in this Sacred Temple. Being the Hero of Courage I am the only one able to take on this task. The dark object is called a Fused Shadow. The Fused Shadow is the last of the three that were hidden in Hyrule. This dark object is made purely of darkness and evil and infects anything it touches and changes it into an evil monster. I have retrieved the Fused Shadows from the Forest Temple and the Sacred Mines of Gorons and I have returned both areas to its peaceful way and I have come to do the same here, if you will allow me."

"Of course, mighty Hero of Courage," the soldier said. "What is your name?"

"It's Link," he said, a little embarrassed that they were treating him like royalty.

"My name is Reynolds," the Zora said. "I am the Head of the Zora Soldiers. Please help us save your beloved temple."

"I will," Link said. "Once I come out you will be able to go in and out as you please."

"I won't be here when you come out," Reynolds said. "I'll be on my way to Kakariko Village. Goodbye for now mighty Hero of Courage. Men let the boy through." The other soldiers unblocked the entrance and Link swam into the underwater tunnels.

The water and tunnel was dark, but he knew he had to find away to over come the obstacle, because he didn't have his lantern with him, and the fact that it wouldn't work anyway, he had to squint through the waters to see his way. Throughout the tunnel he always kept his left hand on the side of the side walls and his sword hand ready for battle. The underwater tunnels sloped down, until he was deep under the bottom of Lake Hylia. The underwater tunnels then sloped straight up and Link saw the water surface. He swam up excitedly and broke the surface. He was in the Underwater Temple, everything inside was stone and he could hear running water throughout the temple.

Link pulled himself out of the water stood on the stone floor. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"_Do I look like a Zora to you?_" Midna snapped. "_How would I know? I guess we'll just have to search the whole temple_." Link walked to the only door and opened it. He gasped in shock and fear. The Underwater Temple was flooding.

"It's flooding!" Link cried.

"_So? It's the Underwater Temple. It lives in the water, you stupid mutt!_" Midna sneered.

"Your the one who isn't thinking!" Link argued. "If water keeps filling the temple it will collapse on itself. Killing you, me and destroying the Fused Shadow you so desperately need."

For once, Midna was silent, but only for a few seconds. "_New plan. Find where the water is coming in from and plug it up_."

"I'm glad you agree with me for once," Link smirked.

"_Oh, shut up, dog, and hurry up! I don't plan on dying!_" The Hero of Courage nodded and watched the water flow. There were two waterways, both on opposite sides and filling up the bottom of the temple fast, and both were coming from the second floor. Link climbed the stairs and followed the first waterway, down another tunnel.

The tunnel led him to a circular room . . . filled with . . . Bulbins? How in the world did the creatures get into the Underwater Temple. He understood how they got into the Forest Temple and the Sacred Mines, but . . . the Underwater Temple? The five Bulbins were smashing the stone walls with diamond hammers, making large cracks in the walls. The Bulbins must be very stupid, surely they knew they'd die if they continued whatever they were doing.

Link drew the Ordonian Sword from his scabbard and charged towards the monsters, slaying two at once. He stabbed the second one in the stomach and tried to kill the fourth, but the diamond hammer smashed against his chest and he fell to the floor in horrible pain. The two Bulbins leered over him, ready to smash his skull in, but he dodge and hit and kicked the Bulbins away from him. It the heat of the moment the Bulbin with the hammer dropped it.

The monster dived for the hammer, but Link slit the monster's throat and the quickly slashed the other monster in the chest.

Instead of the bodies decaying, like the ones Link killed in Kakariko Village, the Bulbins bodies all vanished as if they were Shadow Beasts or Twili. The monsters must've been effected by the Fused Shadow's dark energy.

Link then turned to the large cracks in the wall, wondering how he could stop the water flow. "Midna, do you have any ways to plug this wall up?"

"_I'm an imp, not a miracle worker_," Midna snapped, "_but I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you and hand, but it's going to take the rest of my magic. I won't have that much after now._" Shadow Midna separated herself from Link's shadow and stood in front of the cracks.

Link could feel a dark energy coming from Midna and when she snapped her fingers the energy shifted to the walls and the cracks vanished, leaving a strong stone wall and no more lake water pouring in . . . from the east. The West Room. was no doubt filled with Bulbins doing what they did in the East Room.

"Now we have to save the West Room," Link said. He and Midna made their way back to where they came and then followed the west tunnel, as he predicted.

Bulbins were in the West Room, but they weren't pounding on the walls, although it was still leaking, instead they were trying to open a treasure chest. Instead of five there were only two so it should be easy. The Hero of Courage lunged forward and slashed at the first monster's chest and then stabbing the second one in the chest. The two Bulbins then vanished into nothingness.

Shadow Midna separated herself with Link's shadow and used her Twili powers to restore the wall. She then fell to the floor panting. "_Th-That's it, d-dog. I-I can't . . . I d-don't have any more energy. Your on your own for awhile. . ._" Midna then merged herself with Link's shadow.

"I'm always alone, Midna," Link rolled your eyes. "The only thing you do is take the Fused Shadows after I defeat the giant monsters. You don't _do _anything!"

"_If you didn't have me you'd never be able to get the Fused Shadows, you ungrateful mutt!_" Midna snarled. "_Do I look like I'm in the right shape to fight alongside you. NO! One . . . because I'm a shadow therefore I CAN'T do anything! Two . . . I'm a little imp. Zant cursed me into this imp form and practically stripped away all my magic. So don't you complain to me when you have the Power of the Triforce of Courage!_"

"Zant made you like that?" Link asked, suddenly ashamed and guilty. "I'm so sorry, Midna. I thought this was your normal form."

The imp snorted. "_Just get whatever is in the treasure chest and get moving!_" He decided not to snap back, mostly because of guilt. Link walked, cautiously to the chest and opened hit.

Inside was a . . . clawshot! Clawshots were advance means of transportation in Hyrule. You click the button inside the glove and the claw shoots out, pulling a chain with it, and grabbing onto an object you wanted. It either brings the object to you or takes you to the object, depending on the size and weight of the object.

He was very surprised that something as valuable as this was in the Underwater Temple, but he supposed stranger things have happened in the past year he's been fighting monsters. Link placed the clawshot on his left hand and it fit perfectly. He pressed the button and the claw shot out and came back it. It worked perfectly.

With his new weapon he made his way back to the Temple Center, and he received a shock when the water was draining away.

"What in the world?" Link asked, looking down two floors below him. "Where is the water going?"

"_There must be a hidden room underneath_," Midna said. The Hero of Courage jumped down to floors and into the shallow water. He then watched as all the water vanished down a small hole. Link walked forward and the sense of dread washed over him, the power of the last Fused Shadow was down the hole. His Triforce mark of Courage started glowing.

"_The Fused Shadow's down there? Don't just stand there, jump!_"

"_Jump?_" Link cried. "It could me _miles_ down, and I can't see a thing!"

"_Man up!_" Midna said. "_Your destiny is to save Hyrule and I'm positive that the legend doesn't say you'll die in a hole!_" The imp did have a point. The Hero of Courage looked down the hole, and lost his nerve. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. His Triforce mark started shining again and gave him courage. Link looked down the hole and jumped into it.

It was a ten-foot drop into fresh water and it made Link's body sting in pain. He then swam underwater and gasped. He was in the Heart of the Underwater Temple and it was literally miles down. The Bulbins did a good job filling the temple with water. It was much easier to see because of the Triforce mark, shining. He knew that the last Fused Shadow was at the bottom of the giant room.

Link started swimming his way down the Heart of the Underwater Temple. Many minutes later he finally reached the bottom. When he reached the bottom he saw six very large tentacles sticking out of the sand floor. "What is that?"

"_It has to be part of the creature who has been changed by the Fused Shadow!_" Midna whispered, her voice and his voice both echoed underwater, instead of being muffled. "_It looks like a giant jellyfish to me or maybe a squid, but that doesn't matter. You're going to have to kill it, dog!_" Link cautiously swam forward and sliced at the nearest tentacle. His movements were slower and weaker underwater, but the mark hit and then there were five tentacles.

When the Hero of Courage sliced the tentacle, the rest vanished under the sand. Link looked around, hoping the monster would reappear, and then the temple started shaking. He yelled out in fear, was the Underwater Temple collapsing? But as suddenly the shaking started it stopped, and then the monster underneath the sand erupted from the ground. The force knocked Link backwards and he was terrified at the size. It was fifty times bigger than Diababa and Darbus combined. Midna was wrong about the squid suggestion, but she was partially right about the jellyfish.

Hundreds of years ago when the Spring Spirits locked this Fused Shadow in the Underwater Temple a jellyfish and an eel must've touched the dark magic at the same time! The jellyfish and eel fused together with the Fused Shadow to make a giant eel with six, now five, long and large electric tentacles. This was the third monster of the legend, the Monster of Water, Morpheel!

The Monster of Water started slithering through the water at high speeds, enraged at being awakened from its three-hundred twelve-year slumber. It started smashing into the tall pillars in the Heart of the Temple. Link knew he would never be able to swim fast enough to catch the monster, so he'd have to bait Morpheel to come to him. Link placed the Ordonian Sword back into the scabbard and then thrust his right hand into the air. He concentrated on making the Triforce mark of Courage shine very bright, and it did. Like a moth, Morpheel change directions and charged towards the Hero of Courage.

The Monster of Water opened its mouth to swallow up Link, but he pointed his new clawshot and shot it at the monster. The claw clamped down one of the monster's tentacles and then Link started getting dragged wherever the monster went. Link started climbing up the chain until he was sitting on Morpheel and grabbing onto the scales. The Hero of Courage started climbing up the monster until he was on its face, carefully avoiding the jagged teeth. Link saw the monster had three eyes. Two on the opposite sides of its face and on its forehead.

The teenager ripped the sword from the scabbard and stabbed his sword into the first eye. Morpheel screeched in agony, and started flailing. Link kept his grip however and stabbed the second eye. Morpheel's thrashing became much more violent, and he felt himself getting a concussion from the shaking. Then he stabbed the Monster of Water's last eye, blinding the evil creature.

Morpheel, now blinded smashed right into the temple wall, injuring Link. He screamed in pain when he felt his left arm and leg both break on impact. His head smashed into the wall and he felt tired and dizzy. Link then mustered all of his energy left and stabbed the sword into the Morpheel's head. The monster ceased swimming at once, and then crashed against the sand floor.

Link immediately pushed off of the monster and placed his right hand to his broken limbs. His Triforce mark shined and the bones, healed, but the bruises were still visible and sore. Morpheel's giant body vanished into black nothingness and then the black matter formed together to make the last Fused Shadow.

Shadow Midna separated herself from Link and started swimming towards the mask, but suddenly Link used his clawshot to snatch the Fused Shadow and kept it in the claw, being very careful not to touch it. "_HEY! Give that to me!_"

"Midna," Link said. "These Fused Shadows. You've seen what they've done to people . . . people like me! Whatever we're collecting here is pure evil and I'm not sure if I can trust you Midna. You never cared for any Beings of Light. When my brother was taken by King Bulbin you didn't care and when you found out that in order to get the Fused Shadow we had to save Ralis you were impatient and irritable. Whatever your trying to do you _aren't_ trying to help me save the World of Light. I think you have your own agenda, and I'm not sure which side you're on. You have to promise me you'll use this power to _only_ defeat Zant and _nothing else_ before I give this to you."

"_I promise_," Midna said, for once she was serious and sincere. "_I would never use this evil power to me own needs. Even if we can't trust each other we do need each other to defeat Zant. This power is probably the only thing that can stop him if your power fails, and if I defeat Zant I will return to my regular Twili form. I would never put myself or the Twili people at risk_." Link nodded, but was hesitant. She only mentioned the Twili people, not the Beings of Light. He released the Fused Shadow from the clawshot and Midna absorbed the last one into her body. "_We should get out of here . . . but what about all this water?_" She then turned to Link. "_Do you think you can teleport all of this water back into Lake Hylia?_"

"Maybe," Link said. "I did the same with the giant mass of molten rock on Death Mountain, but this might be a little trickier, because this is a liquid not a solid. I'll try." The Hero of Courage concentrated up all of his power and his mark engulfed him, Midna and every drop of water in the Heart of the Underwater Temple and then vanished.

* * *

Despite the other children's presence Ilia still felt alone without Link. Collin, Luda and Beth were very kind to her though and Renado was doing all sorts of treatments on her to try and regain her memory and he was also checking out Ralis once and awhile, to see if he was perfectly healthy.

After a failed attempt at the shaman's memory potion Ilia was watched Renado check up on Ralis in the Sanctuary again. "You've been making a great recover, your highness," the shaman said, "but your still on the skinny side from being asleep for months. You should eat much more fish that my daughter has been cooking up for you."

"Sure," Ralis said. "I thank you very deeply for-" the prince stopped talking abruptly and screamed in pain, writhing on the floor.

"_Ralis!_" Ilia gasped. She ran forward and kneeled next the Zora boy. At her words he came to his senses and stopped screaming. "What in the world was that?"

"It was a telepathic message from the Zora Soldiers," Ralis grinned. "Link, he saved the Underwater Temple and received the last Fused Shadow." Ilia's eyes widened and then smiled too. Renado had informed her of everything about the legends. Link had done it. He'd saved the World of Light.

* * *

The water all fell into Lake Hylia and made it as full as it was supposed to be. Link had been teleported in front of the Sacred Spring of Lanyra, exhausted from how much power he used. He expected Lanyra to appear, but she never did. The Hero of Courage turned to leave and retrieve his clothing and weapons. . . but he found himself face to face with King Zant.

"Well, well," the King of Darkness sneered from under his silver armor. "We meet at last, mighty Hero of Courage." Link suddenly wished he hadn't used up all his energy, for he couldn't even raise his sword. He felt a strong sense of goodness emanate from behind him and Lanyra lunged out of the Sacred Spring and hissed at King Zant, ready to kill. "Oh, please."

Zant formed a pulsing dark energy in his hand and exploded it in Link and Lanyra's faces. The Hero of Courage was thrown backwards on the grass, unconscious and Lanyra's spirit figure smashed into the stone wall behind her. The King of Darkness then held out his other hand and stole Lanyra's light.

The sky became Eternal Twilight again and the Wall of Darkness blocked Zora Kingdom and Lanyru City from the outside world.

* * *

Princess Zelda's eyes widened in fear when she saw Eternal Twilight erupt all over Lanyru City once again. "_No!_" she sobbed. She ran to her tower and looked down at the people who, once again, became spirits. She watched as they all began running in all directions in fear.

The members of the Resistance and Darbus were still discussing about Link, outside the Lanyru City Bar when their city became engulfed in Eternal Twilight.

"Not again!" Telma screamed. "The Shadow Beasts will be able to run freely in here again!"

"_EVERYBODY, TAKE SHELTER NOW!_" Aruru bellowed. At his words everyone in the streets began running to their loved ones, family, friends and dragging them into the nearest buildings or houses and locking the doors tight.

The Resistance and Darbus ran back inside the bar and locked the door tight. "Someone should guard the door," Ashei said.

"I will!" Darbus boomed and then took his fighting stance in front of the door. Shad, Ashei and Aruru sat down at a table and started talking, nervously.

Telma moved behind the bar with her cat looked out the window, fearfully. "Link, please, help us."

* * *

Reynolds was swimming down the Zora River and was just out of Zora Kingdom's limits when the Wall of Darkness closed around him. He'd just barely made it out. "What the!" The Zora soldier felt his telepathic connection with the other Zoras cut off, completely. Zant!

* * *

Rusl was riding his horse, Lighting, through Hyrule Field when he saw the Wall of Darkness close around Lanyru City again. His eyes widened and wild thoughts started running through his head. _Link_. "Let's hurry, Lightning!" he kicked at the horses side and they started racing towards the city.

* * *

Talo and Elder Coron were both watching over Kakariko Village, both taking about their adventures. Talo was speaking of the time when he was captured by King Bulbin and was rescued by Link and the elder was talking about how he became elder when he had to sumo wrestle the elder before him to get the spot.

That's when, in the distance, they saw the Wall of Darkness close around Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom. "Oh no, I sent Darbus to Lanyru!" Elder Coron shouted. "Talo I'm going back to converse with my tribe." The elder then quickly rolled away. Talo took one last fearful look at the Wall of Darkness and then he ran down Death Mountain to warn everyone about Link.

* * *

Prince Ralis gasped in horror and cupped his face in his hands, looking like he was trying to shake something horrible out of his head. "No! _No!_ NO!" he shrieked. He jumped to his feet and looked wild eyed and disturbed.

"Ralis?" Renado asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"_My kingdom!_" Ralis wailed. "My telepathic connection to my people have been _cut off!_ Something bad has happened! The only thing I can feel is pure dread from . . . from _ZANT!_ Ever since that chip was in my head I've been able to practically feel and see what's in that monster's head. Zant is . . . _KILLING LINK!_"

Ilia and Renado gasped in horror. _No please, not Link. You promised me you wouldn't do anything out of your league,_ Ilia thought. "We have to help him! He have to-"

"_RENADO!_" Talo's voice screamed. The three left the Sanctuary and found Talo sweaty and red, with a terrified look on his face. Collin, Luda, Beth, Barnes and Malo left the hotel to see what the fuss was.

"Talo, what's wrong?" Collin asked.

The young teenager panted for a few seconds, before pointing north. "It's Lanyru City and Zora Kingdom! They've been engulfed by Eternal Twilight again and trapped behind the Wall of Darkness! Link, Telma, Darbus and everyone in there are trapped. Elder Coron and I both saw it on Death Mountain! When Link was trying to save us something must've gone wrong!"

"Eternal Twilight?" Ralis gasped. "The Wall of Darkness must be blocking my telepathic abilities to my Zora people."

"What about Link?" Collin asked, in a small voice.

"Zant has him," Ilia's voice cracked and she began sobbing on the ground.

* * *

When Eternal Twilight befell the Lake Hylia area and the Sacred Spring of Lanyra. The water became purple poison and Link transformed back into a wolf. Midna became her regular Twili self and was severed from Link's shadow. She sat on the ground next to the unconscious Wolf Link. "_Zant!_" she snarled.

"That's King Zant to you," the King of Darkness smiled. "My daughter."

Midna's eyes flashed. "Just because we're blood related doesn't mean you have the right for me to call you _father!_ After what you've done to _me_, to your _wife_ and to _everyone!_" Midna lunged towards her father, but he just flicked his fingers and sent the imp and Wolf Link, still unconscious, flying backwards towards the cave exit. Zant then ripped the Fused Shadow's from Midna's body and put them into his own body. "_Give them back, dad! They're mine!_"

"Did you honestly think you could stop me with these toys?" Zant snickered. "How _pitiful!_ I knew you'd go after our Ancient Magic as soon as I took the throne. It's been rather amusing, its like watching two mice trying to escape an inescapable maze. Or maybe a better analogy would be like you and me playing chest and I knew your moves before you make them. You are very predictable my daughter."

"Don't call me your _daughter, _you _traitor!_" Midna shrieked.

"_I'm _the traitor?" Zant yelled, angrily. He pulled his arm back and like a puppet Midna was forced to come, she was pulled backwards and into the air until her back was against Zant's chest. "Do you know who your siding with? Do you know what that wolf's ancestors have done to you, to us? The Ancient Heroes of Courage and Light locked our ancestors in Cursed Oblivion, and we, the Twili, the descendants have done nothing wrong, but the Goddesses refused to let us rejoin to their world. We are being punished for something done hundreds of years ago, my daughter. I am only doing what's right, reclaiming what should be ours! Midna, it was the Ancient Hero of Courage who defeated out God, Ganondorf, and locked us away and now you are allied with the new Hero of Courage, the mortal _enemy _of the Twili? And you call me a traitor? I admit I have underestimated you and your pet dog, but not enough to be defeated. Your cunningness has been a great trouble to me, but it good be very helpful and that's why I need you." Zant's words were very convincing and would work on anyone, except for her daughter who knew her father very well. She tried to struggle against the invisible bindings that Zant had on her.

Wolf Link awoke and saw Midna being held hostage by King Zant. He lunged forward, but just as he was about to sink his teeth into the King of Darkness, the evil Twili made a black and orange chip, almost exactly like Ralis' chip. Zant then shoved the chip into Wolf Link's head and he fell back, unconscious once again.

"_LINK!_" Midna screamed. She found her inner strength and escaped Zant. She then rushed to Wolf Link and felt his pulse. He was alive.

"Hmph!" Zant said. "I see you've chosen your side, Midna. How foolish of you. You choose the world where you cannot truly exist in. Your merely a shadow in the World of Light, my daughter, very well. If you love this world so much why don't you join them!"

Zant pulled Midna through the air and made her hover over the Sacred Spring of Lanyra. Magic red chains bound Midna to the spot. The King of Darkness then gave Lanyra back her light and Eternal Twilight vanished. Midna expected to turn into a shadow, but Zant's magic kept her in her form. The imp started gasping in pain. She was a Being of Darkness! She could be killed if she was exposed to too much light . . . which was Zant's plan.

Lanyra lunged out of the water her light shining off her as bright as the son. Midna shrieked in pain as she was exposed to the spirit's light, before she vanished into thin air. King Zant smirked when he saw his daughter's death and then he turned around to kill the Hero of Courage, but he had vanished as well. . . .

To be continued in

Heroes of Hyrule: The Cursed Mirror


End file.
